S L R
by Hanasaka Chizuru
Summary: Sakura hanyalah wanita biasa. Sasuke seorang photographer profesional. Sasuke menemukan Sakura. Sasuke mengubah ulat bulu menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik. Sasuke melarang Sakura jatuh cinta padanya, namun malah Sasuke sendiri yang terjerat oleh keindahan sayap wanita itu. Keadaan tidak seperti yang Sasuke inginkan, apapun yang terjadi... Sakura harus menjadi miliknya...
1. Chapter 1

Suara decitan kasur terdengar begitu kasar. Kedua insan yang sedang memadu cinta dan dipenuhi peluh keringat ini terlihat begitu bergairah—ralat, hanya salah satu dari merekalah yang bergairah. Sang wanita menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh pria yang kini hanya terlentang menatap sosok wanita itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Sas-Sasuke.. aahhn! Aahh~ Sasukeee... aku... akuuu, AK—"

"Yak, cukup." Sasuke menghentikan gerakan wanita itu dan mengangkatnya... menjauhi kewanitaan milik wanita itu terhadap kejantanannya.

"A-Apaa... apa-apaan ini?!" sang wanita protes, karena begitu dirinya akan mencapai klimaks yang luar biasa, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan itu.

"Aku bilang 'kan, kalau dipertengah permainan aku merasa bosan, aku akan berhenti." Acuh, Sasuke menjawab tanpa menoleh dan memakai pakaiannya.

"Kau memang brengsek!"

"Kau sudah tahu aku brengsek, kenapa ingin tidur denganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada malas dan menyalakan rokoknya.

"Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi modelmu!" sang wanita berambut merah itu mengamuk dan melempar asbak pada Sasuke, namun seolah Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya, laki-laki berambut raven itu menundukkan kepalanya, dan asbak itu pecah mengenai tembok apartemen milik wanita itu.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Bagus, karena aku juga sudah bosan denganmu." Dan Sasuke pun keluar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**S. L. R**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fict ini.**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shoujo Ai, Drama.**_

_**Rated : M**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Diantara kerumunan banyak orang di daerah Shibuya, dua sosok laki-laki dewasa yang sedang duduk di sebuah caffe terlihat memperhatikan setiap orang yang lewat—wanita lebih tepatnya. Banyak wanita yang menoleh ke arah mereka, karena kedua laki-laki ini terlihat sangat tampan dan menarik. Laki-laki berambut pirang yang murah senyum itu semakin fokus melihat pada wanita yang berlalu lalang di sana. Sementara laki-laki yang berambut raven kini asik membaca majalah model dengan kacamata hitamnya sambil merokok.

"Bukan. Bukan. Itu juga bukan. Yang itu juga bukan! AAAARRRGGHHH! Wajah segaaaaaaar, dimana kita harus mencari wajah segaaaaaaar!"

"Berisik! Cari yang benar sana!"

"Kau sendiri hanya diam merokok dan minum kopi saja kerjaanya, setidaknya bantu aku, Sasuke. Wanita kan lebih cenderung luluh padamu, sialan!"

"Dengar, Naruto." Sasuke membuka kacamatanya dan menatap rekan satu kerjanya yang menyandang profesi sesama fotograf, "percuma kalau kau mencari dengan cara seperti itu, karena terakhir yang kuingat, kita merekrut wanita yang kaupilih dengan mata telanjang hasilnya nihil semua."

"Jangan banyak bicara, contohkan padaku," protes laki-laki bernama Naruto sambil meletakkan satu kakinya di atas meja.

"Hn, perhatikan," ucap Sasuke.

Sasasuke mengambil kamera _SLR_ dari ranselnya, membuka tutup lensa dan membersihkan kaca lensa sebelum dia membidik diantara kerumunan orang-orang di Shibuya.

"Yang harus kita teliti adalah, bagaimana ekspresi mereka ketika tidak sadar kamera, dan bagaimana hasil yang akan dimunculkan pada layar kamera, karena kamera tidak pernah bohong."

"Sok puitis."

"Kau harus percaya padaku, karena—"

Sasuke terhenti. Pandangannya terpaku oleh sosok perempuan yang benar-benar beda dari yang pernah ia tahu. Kamera itu fokus pada setiap gerakan yang perempuan itu lakukan, saat perempuan itu berjalan, mencari sesuatu di sekitarnya, tersenyum dan berhenti di tempat gerobak es krim. Selagi menunggu es krim pesanannya jadi, perempuan itu melihat ponselnya dan meunjukkan wajah kesal. Entah kenapa Sasuke sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah perempuan yang bisa memiliki beberapa ekspresi dalam satu moment.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, hubungi Kakashi," ujar Sasuke yang melempar ponsel pada sahabatnya itu, dan ponsel itu ditangkap dengan tepat oleh Naruto, "katakan pada Kakashi kita mendapatkan berlian."

"Hah? Kita disuruh mencari bakat baru, bukan berlian, Sasuke."

"Sudah katakan saja seperti itu pada Kakashi, aku tidak ingin mendengar dia terus protes pada model baru," ujar Sasuke masih dengan memotret diam-diam perempuan tadi.

"_Okay, okay_," jawab Naruto, masih bingung dengan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan kamera _SLR_-nya.

Naruto menekan tombol pada ponsel Sasuke dan menempelkannya pada telinga kanannya selagi tangan kirinya mengaduk _moccachino_ yang baru saja datang. "Ah, Kakashi-_san_... ya, belum... tapi Sasuke bilang kita menemukan berlian, ya dia ada di samp— haaaahh!"

"Kakashi-_san _nanti kuhubungi lagi, daaah." Naruto menutup ponsel Sasuke, "Sasuke brengsek! Kemana dia pergi?! Dan kenapa aku tidak sadar dia pergi?!"

Sasuke berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, dengan kamera _SLR_ yang menggantung di lehernya, seluruh mata memandang pada sosok laki-laki yang memakai baju setelan hitam yang ia kenakan tidak begitu rapi. Sasuke memakai kembali kacamatanya untuk memancing perhatian si target. Begitu dengan dengan perempuan yang dia incar, Sasuke menepuk pundaknya.

"Selamat sore, nona," sapa Sasuke.

Perempuan itu menoleh dengan tatapan... biasa. Seolah perempuan itu tidak tertarik oleh ketampanan dan kharisma yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke, hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut... tidak, sangat terkejut malah. Mungkin faktor kacamata yang menutupi pesona mata laki-laki itu, akhirnya Sasuke melepas kacamatanya.

"Apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Untuk?"

"Apa kau berniat menjadi model?" Sasuke menawarkannya secara langsung dan langsung ditatap sinis oleh perempuan itu, mendapati tatapan sinis, Sasuke langsung paham, "tenang saja, agensi kami resmi, kau pasti pernah mendengar agensi Konoha, agensi yang berhasil menjebolkan model-model sukses hingga ke internasional."

"Aaa." Kini perempuan itu mengubah tatapan sinisnya menjadi tatapan terkejut.

"Ini kartu namaku," ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kartu nama.

Perempuan itu membaca dengan teliti kartu yang ia pegang sekarang, namun belum Sasuke melanjutkan perkenalannya, perempuan itu mengembalikan kartu nama tersebut,"Maaf, aku masih kelas dua SMA,tidak bisa jadi model."

"Oh, kalau itu tenang saja, kami bisa mengurusnya," jawab Sasuke.

"Peraturan sekolahku sangat ketat, jadi tidak mungkin kau bisa meminta izin—"

"Kau tidak dengar? Itu biar KAMI yang mengurusnya," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Namun senyum yang Sasuke tunjukkan terkesan licik.

Perempuan itu memandang kembali kartu nama yang tadi ingin ia kembalikan itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

Perempuan itu memegang dagunya dan bepikir, mata emeraldnya kembali menatap laki-laki yang menunggu jawaban, lalu kembali lagi pada kartu nama.

"Baiklah, aku mau," jawab perempuan itu dengan sangat yakin.

"Serius? Bagus, tapi ada satu peraturan yang benar-benar harus kau patuhi."

"Apa itu peraturan perusahaan?"

"Bukan," jawab Sasuke, "peraturan dari diriku sendiri, karena nanti akulah yang akan menjadi photographer-mu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau dilarang jatuh cinta padaku."

Perempuan yang kini memegangi rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pink tersenyum, "Itu hal yang sangat mudah."

"Awalnya itu jawabanmu, semua wanita yang kurekrut pun selalu jawab seperti itu, namun pada akhirnya mereka mengemis cinta padaku," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau curhat?"

"Bukan! Ini hanya sekedar peringatan untukmu, tidak boleh ada perasaan cinta antara kau dan aku, mengerti?" jelas Sasuke.

"Tenang saja," jawab perempuan itu dengan tatapan yang sangat yakin, "aku tidak] akan mungkin jatuh cinta padamu."

Sasuke menyeringai," Heh, baguslah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura, salam kenal tuan photographer, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau cepat menghapal rupanya."

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Sial, aku lupa padanya," gumam Sasuke.

"Brengsek! Kau meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku membayar semua minuman! Ganti uangku!"

"Naruto ini Haruno Sakura, Sakura ini Naruto," ucap Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan ocehan sahabatnya.

"Uhm, maaf," potong Sakura, "bisakah kau memanggil nama keluargaku? Aku tidak terlalu suka orang asing memanggil nama kecilku."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto menganga, dan Sasuke sedikit mematung. Ini pertama kalinya ada perempuan yang menolak dipanggil nama kecilnya oleh Sasuke. Perempuan ini benar-benar menarik luar dan dalam.

"Salam kenal ya, Haruno-chan," ujar Naruto dengan nada ramah.

"Ini bakat baru kita, dia setuju untuk menjadi model baru kita."

"SERIUS?! Waaahh! Haruno-chan, kau menyelamatkan kamiiiiii~"

"Menyelamatkan apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kami diperintahkan oleh atasan kami, pemimpin agensi Konoha, kalau tidak dapat model baru, kami diberhentikan," jawab Sasuke.

"Memangnya, model yang lama kemana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Model yang lama berhenti karena Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya klim—"

"Terlalu banyak informasi yang kauberikan pada model baru kita, Naruto," potong Sasuke membungkam mulut Naruto, "intinya, kalau kau tidak bisa memuaskanku dalam pemotretan, kau akan kupecat."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sakura.

"Aku suka percaya dirimu," ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang," pamit Sakura.

"Baiklah, besok kami akan ke sekolahmu untuk meminta izin, bisa minta nomor ponsel atau alamat emailmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil meminta ponselnya dari Naruto.

Sakura diam sebentar saat Sasuke meminta hal itu, seolah berpikir, Sakura menjawab, "Alamat email saja."

"Eh? Kenapa tidak nomor ponselmu saja?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka dihubungi melalui telepon. Akan kupastikan selalu membalas email, tenang saja," jawab Sakura.

"Terserah, yang penting aku bisa menghubungimu," ucap Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura bertukar alamat email, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang beda dari biasanya. Saat pencarian bakat alami seperti ini, biasanya Sasuke akan malas-malasan untuk menjadikan seseorang menjadi model terkenal, tapi kalau sudah sampai Sasuke berusaha mendapatkan alamat emailnya... itu hal yang lain. Naruto menyeringai jahil.

"Sa—Haruno-chan, sudah punya pacar?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar, karena tidak menjawab dengan cepat, Sasuke melirik Sakura seolah menunggu perempuan itu menjawab.

"Memangnya kalau punya pacar tidak boleh jadi model?" tanya Sakura balik pada Naruto.

"Boleh kok boleh, aku hanya bertanya saja, hehehe yaa sekedar untuk saling kenal saja, mungkin lain waktu kita bisa minum kopi bersama," tawar Naruto.

"Hmph," dengus Sasuke pada rayuan murah milik Naruto.

"Boleh saja, dengan senang hati." Dan jawaban Sakura diluar dugaan Sasuke.

"Tunggu," potong Sasuke seolah tidak mau kalah, "boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa alasanmu menerima pekerjaan melelahkan ini? Kau pasti tahu 'kan? Kehidupan modeling itu tidak mudah," jelas Sasuke.

"Aku butuh uang," jawab Sakura jujur.

"Eh?" kini Naruto yang bersuara, "untuk apa?"

"Kehidupan sehari-hari," jawabnya lagi tanpa ragu, "aku miskin, sekolah mengandalkan beasiswa, kerja sambilan tidak diizinkan oleh sekolahku, makanya kalian satu-satunya harapanku, usahakan sekolahku memberi izin ya."

"Tenang saja Haruno-chan, kami akan membuat sekolahmu mengizinkanmu menjadi model terkenal!" ucap Naruto menyemangati.

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Naruto, senyuman yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit terpana, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa."

Sakura berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua, Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Sakura yang sudah tidak menoleh kebelakang dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, dan Sasuke kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya. Setelah Naruto menurunkan lambaiannya, tatapan Naruto terlihat serius ketika melirik Sasuke.

"Kau lihat tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke.

Mereka berdua menyeringai dan saling menyentuh kepalan masing-masing dan berkata, "Kita benar-benar menemukan berlian."

**_._**

**_._**

**_S.L.R_**

**_._**

**_._**

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

A/N : Hahahhahaa haiii, aku berulah kembaliii... bikin fict baru dengan hutang fict yang bertebaran. tapi apa boleh buat, aku lagi pengen bikin fict ini, mas aku tahan di otak dan bikin otak cenats-cenuts karena ide tidak disalurkan hiks...

dan sekalian, Qamara Putri kan ulang tahun, itung-itung hadiah buat dia hehehheee, tapi maaf bukan OS, ini MC :p

Happy Birthday ya jeung...

oke, sampai bertemu di chapter dua, semoga bertemu dengan cepat di chapter dua hehehhee

XoXo

V3 Yagami


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**S. L. R**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Shoujo Ai, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata emerald itu terbelalak, ketika dirinya melihat dua sosok laki-laki tampan berdiri di depan kelasnya yang tentu saja mengundang banyak perhatian para siswi. Terlihat mereka sedang merayu satu-satu siswi yang mengerumuni mereka, dan tentu saja reaksi para siswi dimabuk kepayang oleh rayuan yang Sakura—gadis berambut pink anggap ini sebagai rayuan murahan. Kehadiran Sakura membuat dua laki-laki itu akhirnya sadar dan menyapanya... tentu saja membuat yang lain histeris.

"Haruno-chaaaan~" sapa Naruto dengan nada yang seolah mereka saling kenal sudah lama.

"Mau apa kalian di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada jengkel, dengan cekatan Sakura menarik lengan Naruto dan Sasuke, "kalian sadar tidak sih, keberadaan kalian itu mencolok sekali!"

"Haruno, justru tindakanmu inilah yang sangat mencolok," ucap Sasuke. Menyadarkan Sakura bahwa dirinya sedang berbisik dengan kedua laki-laki yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu.

"Sakuraaaaa, mereka siapa? Kenalanmu?" tanya salah satu siswi.

"Ehm... mereka... ah, sepupu! Mereka sepupuku!" jawab Sakura asal.

"Sepupunya Sakura?! Huaaaaaa, aku ingin punya sepupu keren begituuuu!"

"Aha...haha..ha..." Sakura tertawa garing pada teman-temannya.

Sasuke menunjukkan selembar kertas di depan wajah Sakura, dan gadis itu melihat sebuah pernyataan setuju dan cap khas sekolahnya bahwa dirinya diperbolehkan menjadi model. Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak menatap kedua laki-laki yang kini tersenyum bangga.

"Selamat datang di agensi Konoha," ujar Naruto.

"Terima kasiiihh, kalian berhasil meyakinkan Tsunade-sama, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura dengan reaksi kekagumannya.

"Gampang, kepala sekolahmu itu haus akan pujian, dapat titik lemahnya, serang. Dapat." Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Sakura.

"Kau laki-laki tua menjijikan~" ujar Sakura malas.

"Sekedar informasi, nona... umurku ini masih dua puluh dua!"

"Oh ya? Tidak terlihat, wajahmu menunjukkan bahwa umurmu itu kepala tiga!"

Melihat Sasuke dan Sakura adu mulut membuat Naruto menyeringai. Dan seringaian itu terlihat oleh mereka yang akhirnya berhenti beradu karena cengiran Naruto yang terlihat menyebalkan.

"Apa?!" sewot Sakura.

"Nyehehehee, tidak apa-apa, Haruno-chan itu unik sekali," jawab Naruto.

"Kau ini, jangan maca—"

"Sakuraaaaaa!" suara wanita yang tiba-tiba munul membuat Sakura menghentikan ucapannya, sakura menoleh pada si pemilik suara itu, dan Sasuke melihat dengan sangat jelas... tatapan Sakura berubah.

"Ka-Karin..."

"Kamu di sini rupanya, temani sebentar ke kantin sebelum bel berbunyi—"

"Karin?" sapa Sasuke dan Naruto dengan ragu.

Wanita berambut merah yang dipanggil Karin itu akhirnya sadar bahwa ada dua laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di samping Sakura. Ketika Karin menoleh, kedua matanya terbelalak, "SASUKE?! NARUTO?!"

"Hah?" kini Sakura yang terlihat bingung.

"Wah benar kamu Karin!" Naruto terlihat sangat bahagia sambil menggenggam tangan Karin.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini? Hush! Hush! Jangan bikin rusuh."

"Jangan ge er, kami di sini untuk merekrut model baru kami," ucap Sasuke sambil merangkul pundak Sakura.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan malas, "Singkirkan tanganmu." Sakura melepaskan lengan Sasuke dari pundaknya.

"Kau tidak berubah, masih tetap menggoda wanita sana sini," sindir Karin pada Sasuke.

"Kau juga tidak berubah, masih seksi seperti dulu," balas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak senang dipuji oleh buaya darat sepertimu."

"Terima kasih pujiannya."

Alis Sakura mengernyit melihat keakraban Karin dan Sasuke yang terjalin begitu alami. Melihat hal itu membuat gadis berambut pink yang ia kuncir kuda itu merasa jengkel. "Kalian kenapa bisa saling kenal?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sangat jelas terlihat tidak suka.

"Oh, kami teman lama, dan Karin dulu pernah pacaran dengan Sasuke," jawab Naruto yang terlihat antusias, "Kariiiinn, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Kau berisik, seperti biasa ya."

"Bagaimana keadaan kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Baik, kau sendiri? Kapan-kapan mainlah ke rumah," ajak Karin.

"Ya, aku juga kangen dengan paman dan bibi," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke menyadari ekspresi Sakura yang memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan sinis. Dirinya tersenyum dan berbisik pada Sakura, "Mereka sepupu, tenang saja... Naruto single."

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan malas—lagi. "Berisik."

"Kau menyukai Naruto, ya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya ekspresi murung yang ia tunjukkan sampai Karin menyadari aura Sakura, "Sakura, ayo ke kantin, aku mau sarapan," ajak Karin yang menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Sebelum mereka pergi dari pandangan Sasuke, laki-laki itu memanggil nama Sakura dan melemparkan sesuatu, "Haruno!"

Sakura menoleh dan menangkap benda kecil berbentuk bulat, Sakura membukanya dan terdapat kertas yang digulung. Bingung oleh benda tersebut, Sakura kembali menoleh pada Sasuke, "Buka itu di kantin, aku tunggu kau di tempat pemotretan nanti siang."

"Sampai jumpaaa," kata Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menikuti langkah Sasuke.

"Kau yakin ingin menjadi model?" tanya Karin pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap Karin dengan tatapan ragu,"Aku..."

"Ini semua bukan karena Gaara, 'kan?"

Ekspresi Sakura berubah menjad pilu, seakan ada ratusan pisau menusuk hatinya saat Karin menyebut nama laki-laki yang membuatnya taruma untukmenjalin hubungan lagi, "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia!"

Karin menatap Sakura dengan penuh prihatin, "Aku tidak mau kau seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sakura."

"Tidak, tenang saja," ucap Sakura dengan yakin, "selama aku memilikimu, aku tidak butuh yang lain."

Karin tersenyum manis dan mencubit pipi Sakura, "Kau memang sahabat yang menggemaskaaan~"

.

.

Sore harinya, Sasuke dan naruto sudah siap di lokasi pemotretan untuk Sakura. Ini perdana bagi gadis itu, entah ekspresinya di depan kamera dan orang banyak ini bisa natural dan memuaskan atau tidak, Sasuke benar-benar membuat tindakan yang sangat gambling. Saat Sasuke sedang melakukan setting pada kamera-nya, Kakashi datang sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Mana model yang kau maksud itu?"

"Aku sudah memberikan alamat ini padanya tadi, dia pasti datang," jawab Sasuke, tanpa menoleh pada Kakashi.

"He? Kapan kau memberikannya pada Haruno-chan?" tanya Naruto. Karena seingat laki-laki berambut pirang ini, ponsel Sasuke seharian mati dan tidak dapat dihubungi.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kalau dia niat, dia pasti akan usaha untuk mencari lokasi ini."

"Tapi tempat ini kan lumayan terpencil, gedung tua tak terpakai dan seram, siapa yang menyangka kalau ada sesi pemotretan di—"

"UCHIHA KAU BRENGSEEEEK!"

"—sini..." Naruto menoleh pada suara yang nyaring berasal dari gerbang yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Terlihat Sakura dengan wajah kesal sambil meremas sesuatu. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berekspresi seolah tersenyum puas, "Bisa juga kau menemui tempat ini."

Sakura melempar secarcik kertas pada Sasuke, "Kau pikir mudah mencari alamat ini dengan hanya kau menggambarkan peta yang tidak jelas untuk dijadikan panduan!"

"Makanya kubilang aku butuh nomor teleponmu, agar suatu saat ada kejadian seperti ini lagi, kau bisa langsung meneleponku," jawab Sasuke dengan santai—masih melakukan setting-an pada kamera-nya.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke dan mencengkram kerah kemeja hitam milik laki-laki yang masih tersenyum jahil, "Aku sudah mengirim email padamu tapi kau tidak membalasnya!"

"Eh? Benarkah?" dan wajah Sasuek terlihat terkejut dibuat-buat, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura, "ternyata ponselku mati."

"Eerrgghh! Kau sengaja ya! Kau—"

"Hei, hei Haruno-chan... kalau memang tidak mau nomor telepon Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kau menyimpan nomorku saja, sudah jangan bertengkar, biar kalau ada kejadian seperti ini aku bisa langsung menjemputmu."

Ucapan Naruto membuat tatapan Sasuke berubah, rasa jahil dalam dirinya hilang seketika menjadi rasa jengkel. Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya dan berbalik menghadap Naruto, "Baiklah, mana nomormu."

Saat mereka bertukar nomor, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Cih," desisnya pelan, "ayo cepat ganti baju, sebentar lagi kita mulai."

"Haruno-san, ganti pakaian dengan ini ya," ucap salah satu crew yang menyiapkan pakaian untuk para model.

Nuansa yang diciptakan terlihat seperti kembali ke jaman dulu, Sakura menggenggam kimono yang sangat cantik. Beberapa orang membantunya memakai kimono tersebut dan memulai merias wajahnya juga menyanggul rambutnya. Sakura hanya bisa terpejam saat mereka melakukan perubahan pada dirinya, ketika ia membuka mata... dirinya bukan lagi Sakura yang dulu. Saat ini, Sakura adalah seorang model, dan dia harus bersikap layaknya seorang model.

Sasuke sudah selesai mengatur settingan kamera-nya, para crew yang lain pun sudah selesai meletakkan beberapa properti yang memang dibutuhkan untuk kepentingan sesi pemotretan. Seperti kereta kuda, payung, dan selang yang akan digunakan pada sesi terakhir pemotretan.

"Uchiha, aku sudah siap."

Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke langsung berkutat dengan kamera-nya, "Kau berdiri di sana," perintah Sasuke yang terasa seperti orang lain. Sakura merasa saat ini tidak ada sosok Sasuke yang jahil dan sok playboy, sosok Sasuke di depan kamera terlihat sangat serius.

Sakura berdiri di tempat yang Sasuke perintahkan, saat itu Sakura menatap langsung lensa kamera milik Sasuke. "Haruno, bisa kau bayangkan kau adalah seorang geisha yang ditinggal pergi sang kekasih karena kekasihmu ditugaskan oleh pemerintah dan tidak kunjung pulang setelah sekian bulan?"

Sakura menerawang sebentar, rasanya dia pernah tahu cerita itu, "Ah, seperti cerita di novel ai?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, seperti cerita itu."

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, meresapi pengkarakteran yang Sasuke jelaskan tadi. Begitu membuka mata... betapa terkejutnya Sasuke dan para crew melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sangat mendalami perannya. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke menekan shutter berkali-kali, seolah tidak mau melewatkan satu ekspresi pun dari Sakura.

"Ya bagus, sekarang coba kau gunakan properti itu." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah payung dan kereta kuda.

Sakura mengangguk dan membuka payung berwarna merah darah tersebut, sangat serasi dengan kimono putih yang ia gunakan saat ini. Sakura membelakangi kamera dan menatap lensa itu dengan tatapan seolah ia sangat merindukan sosok kekasih yang sudah lama hilang. Sasuke tidak berhenti untuk mengambil gambarnya. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Sasuke sangat serius dalam hal pemotretan, biasanya model-model yang lain akan kalah oleh tatapan Sasuke yang sedang bekerja, namun bisa dijamin... saat ini—Sasuke lah yang kalah oleh tatapan Sakura.

Sakura mulai menaiki kereta kuda dengan kuda sungguhan yang berdiri di sana, sambil mengelus kuda tersebut, Sakura mengucapkan, "Mohon kerja samanya."

Sasuke kembali mengambil gambar Sakura yang terlihat sangat cantik baginya. Namun, saat Sakura akan berganti posisi, payungnya terlepas dan menusuk pinggul kuda dengan kencang, sehingga kuda tersebut mengamuk dan melompat-lompat.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Harunooo!"

Sasuke berlari saat Sakura berpegangan pada kereta, namun kuda tersebut belum juga tenang walaupun sudah ada beberapa crew yang menenangkan kuda itu. Tapi, semakin banyak orang yang datang, kuda itu semakin mengamuk.

"Haruno, lompat! Kalau tidak kau akan terpental!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Cepat!"

Melihat wajah khawatir Sasuke membuat Sakura yakin bahwa laki-laki itu pasti akan menangkapnya. Sakura mengangguk dan lompat dari atas kereta, dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura dan terjatuh bersama.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bawa pergi kuda itu," perintah Kakashi.

"Uukhh... sakiit~" rintih Sakura.

"Kusarankan kau untuk diet, Haruno," ujar Sasuke—yang kembali jahil.

"Diam kau~"

Kakashi tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, "Kerja yang bagus, Haruno, kau sangat berbakat."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Kakashi dan berdiri, "Terima kasih, Hatake-san."

"Ng? Dari mana kau tahu nama keluargaku?" tanya Kakashi dengan ekspresi bingung.

Sakura tersenyum, "Sebelum ke sini, aku mencari informasi tentang kalian, dan wajah anda terpampang dengan nama yang jelas di web kalian."

"Aahh~ hahahaha, kau teliti ya."

"Aku hanya tidak mau ditipu, haha," ucap Sakura yang mengandung sarkastik.

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke sambil membangkitkan dirinya, "sesi terakhir."

"Eh? Masih ada?" kata Sakura dengan tampang yang malas.

"Masih, kali ini kau harus mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sangat sedih seolah ditinggal mati oleh sang kekasih, kami akan mengadakan efek hujan buatan memakai selang, jadi kau akan basah," jelas Sasuke.

"Oke," jawab Sakura tanpa protes.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengetuk kepala gadis itu dengan pelan, "Baiklah, ayo mulai!"

.

.

Selesai pemotretan, Sakura mengeringkan seluruh tubuhnya di ruang ganti, sedangkan Sasuke, Naruto dan Kakashi berada di ruang edit dengan Naruto yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop-nya.

"Hhhmm, yang ini bagus," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk gambar Sakura dengan payungnya.

"Aku lebih suka yang ini," ucap Kakashi.

"Semua bagus, anak itu luar biasa," gumam Sasuke.

"Ah, kalian harus liat yang adegan hujan," ujar Naruto yang membuka file baru.

Ekspresi Sasuke dan Kakashi terbelalak melihat adegan yang terpampang di laptop, Sasuke tidak menyangka bisa menghasilkan foto se-indah itu, Kakashi pun tidak menyangka... bahwa persatuan antara Sakura dan bakat Sasuke bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang indah.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar menemukan berlian." Kakashi memuji.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Baiklah, kita pajang yang ini untuk promosi kimono fashion di papan reklame daerah Shibuya."

Dan mereka bertiga pun menyeringai seolah memenangkan suatu hal yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu.

"Anu... maaf mengganggu," ucap Sakura yang masuk tiba-tiba, "aku harus pulang, besok pagi aku piket di sekolah."

"Kuantar," jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Tidak usah, aku naik kereta saja," tolak Sakura sopan.

"Mana bisa begitu, kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan modelku, bisa-bisa karirku hancur. Kuantar!" Sasuke melewati Sakura tanpa menatapnya.

"Dasar tua bangka," gumam Sakura jengkel, "ah, aku permisi," ucapnya pada Kakashi dan Naruto.

Kedua laki-laki itu saling tatap dan melemparkan senyuman jahil, "Menurutmu, siapa yang akan terjerat lebih dulu? Sasuke ke Sakura, atau Sakura ke Sasuke."

Naruto menyeringai, "Kali ini aku memilih Sasuke ke Sakura."

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun pada Sasuke, kesunyian hanya diiringi oleh ssuara berita di layar tv yang sengaja Sasuke nyalakan. Laki-laki yang kini sedang memegang setir sambil bersender di jendela berpikir, sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam pikiran gadis itu. Di saat semua kaum hawa memuja dirinya dan dengan sangat mudah ia tiduri, kenapa gadis ini sangat susah sekali—jangankan disentuh, dipanggil nama kecilnya pun menolak.

"Haruno."

"Ng?" Sakura menjawab sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Sakura menjawab setelah ia memasukan ponsel ke dalam tas-nya, "Ya, silakan."

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu mau menjadi modelku? Aku yakin bukan seratus persen karena uang," tebak Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan senyum yang seolah dipaksakan, "Sepertinya itu bukan urusanmu, tuan fotografer. Tugasmu ada mengambil foto dan menghasilkan foto yang bagus, dan tugasku menciptakan semua itu, 'kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum seolah merasa tertantang, "Kautahu, andai saja kau tidak sedingin ini, kau pasti sudah menjadi idola para laki-laki di luar sana."

"Aku tidak tertarik," balas Sakura dengan senyuman—yang masih terlihat dipaksakan, "lagipula—"

"_Saat ini kami sudah berada di bandara, model terkenal Gaara sedang menuju lobby. Kita lihat dia seorang diri, apakah kabar yang lalu itu benar? Bahwa Gaara pergi ke Inggris untuk mengejar kekasihnya? Gaara-san, bisa minta jawaban anda?"_

"_Maaf, aku sedikit lelah, kapan-kapan saja."_

"_Gaara-san, Gaara-san, satu pertanyaan tolong dijawab, apakah benar anda kembali untuk mengejar cinta lama anda karena ditolak oleh kekasih anda yang berada di Inggris?"_

"_Hei! Bisa tidak untuk tidak melontarkan pertanyaan yang sangat pribadi!"_ tegur salah satu sosok yang terlihat seperti manajer-nya.

Dengan gesit, Sakura mematikan layar televisi pada mobil itu. Sasuke melirik gadis yang kini ber-ekspresi kesal, kedua alisnya terangkat... sepertinya...

"Kau ada hubungan dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke.

Kebetulan mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Sakura yang terlihat sederhana, Sakura tidak menjawab dan membuka pintu mobil, "Senang bekerja dengan anda," ucap Sakura. Sebelum gadis itu menutup pintu, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "satu lagi, tolong jangan campuri urusanku."

_**BRAK!**_

Sasuke menyeringai...

"Haha..."

Seolah darahnya mengalir deras, tantangan dalam dirinya bangkit.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Haruno Sakura... kau sungguh menarik."

.

.

Sakura melemparkan tas kesembarang arah, dilihat pesan kertas yang tertempel di kulkas.

'_Kakak ada tugas di luar kota selama dua hari, makan malam ada di kulkas dan uang saku ada di kamarmu.'_

Sakura mengernyitkan alis, "Lagi-lagi seenaknya!" dan meremas kertas tersebut.

Sakura masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat beberapa lembar uang yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak untuk kehidupan dua hari, diraihnya uang tersebut dan Sakura merobeknya, lalu membuangnya ke luar jendela yang telah ia buka. Melihat robekkan uang kertas jatuh ke bawah apartemennya, terlintas Sakura mengingat saat dulu orang tuanya bercerai karena ayahnya selingkuh. Semua laki-laki sama saja, itulah pemikiran Sakura... dan saat ini, Sakura mengambil ponsel dan menekan nomor yang sudah sangat ia hapal.

"Halo Karin."

"_Hai Sakura, bagaimana pemotretannya?"_

"Sangat lancar, andai saja kamu ikut."

"_Maaf Sakura, kamu tahu kan aku sibuk ikut komite sekolah."_

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Iya tidak apa-apa, kalau kamu pasti aku maafkan kok."

"_Huhuuuu, kamu memang sahabat terbaikku. Ehm, Sakura... "_

"Ng?"

"_..."_

"Karin?"

"_Hehehe, tidak... tidak apa-apa."_

"... Kau kenapa?"

"_Tidak apa-apa, eh sudah malam, tidur yuk."_

"Ya, aku mau mandi dulu, badanku lengket keringat~"

"_Iiiihhh joroook, yasudah aku tidur duluan ya, daaah~"_

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Sakura memandangi layar ponselnya dengan tatapan sendu, "Aku merindukanmu, Karin..."

Persahabatannya dengan Karin terjadil sudah cukup lama, saat itu Sakura kelas tiga SMP. Dirinya sedang berbunga-bunga karena saat kelulusan Gaara—laki-laki yang baru saja ia lihat beritanya di TV itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Siapa yang tidak bahagia disukai oleh laki-laki tampan yang berprofesi sebagai model terkenal saat itu. Satu tahun mereka pacaran, Gaara bertemu dengan wanita yang satu profesi dengannya, Sakura saat itu masih sangat labil dan termakan oleh rasa cemburunya. Sampai akhirnya Gaara memilih pekerjaannya dibanding Sakura. Memang, siapa yang tidak patah hati... karena Sakura berpikir saat itu Gaara lebih memilih wanita cantik itu ketimbang dirinya.

Di saat Sakura terpuruk, Karin datang dan menegur Sakura yang sedang menangis sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah. Saat itu Karin tidak bisa melupakan wajah sedih Sakura yang begitu memilukan. Karin—yang pada saat itu masih teman satu kelas biasa bagi Sakura pun bisa ikut menangis seolah merasakan rasa patah hati gadis berambut pink itu. Sejak saat itu, Karin selalu menghibur dan menemani Sakura... sampai-sampai Sakura merasa... tidak apa tidak mempunya pacar, asal ada Karin di sampingnya.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sakura menyalakan tv dan melihat berita yang sama. Sakura menatap sosok Gaara dengan tatapan sinis, laki-laki yang sudah sangat berubah drastis dari segi penampilan dan cara berekspresi itu membuat Sakura mematikan tv nya kembali dan menaiki kasur di kamarnya. Sebelum tidur, Sakura kembali memikirkan wajah Gaara yang saat ini berubah...

"Tatapannya... tidak selembut dulu..." gumamnya sebelum kedua mata emerald itu benar-benar tertutup.

.

.

Di tempat yang jauh, sosok wanita berambut merah tengah menatap sendu layar ponselnya. Kedua matanya tertutup dan menempelkan kening pada kedua lutut yang ia tekuk. Di atas tempat tidur, dengan hanya memakai selimut, sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahu Sakura tentang kita?"

"Neji..."

"Aku tidak mau Sakura berpikir kau mengkhianatinya."

Karin kembali merenung, "Aku tahu... hanya saja... sangat sulit ketika aku tahu bahwa Sakura menyukaiku... aku menyesal telah tidak sengaja membaca buku hariannya saat merawatnya sakit dulu."

Sosok laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai ketua osis itu tersenyum dan mencium punggung Karin, "Itu yang kusuka darimu, kau sangat mempedulikan sahabatmu. Tapi aku yakin, kalau kau tidak jujur dan Sakura mengetahui hubungan kita dengan sendirinya... justru dia akan semakin marah."

"Aku tahu itu... aku tahu," jawab Karin pilu, "tapi... dulu, saat aku dikhianati Sasuke dulu... aku bersumpah padanya akan benci laki-laki."

"Kau bilang padaku saat itu kau sedang kesal, dan salahmu sendiri mau pacaran dengan playboy macam Uchiha," sindir Neji.

"Hhhh, aku harus bagaimana?" terlihat sekali Karin sangat bingung saat ini.

Neji tersenyum melihat sang kekasihnya yang sangat peduli pada sahabatnya ini uring-uringan, entah mengapa justru itu membuat Neji semakin sayang pada Karin, "Aku akan mmebantumu, kalau Sakura marah padamu, aku yang akan bicara padanya."

"Benar?"

Neji mengangguk dan mencium kening Karin, "Sekarang kita tidur, besok harus berangkat pagi."

Saat ini Karin bersyukur bertemu Neji. Neji adalah laki-laki yang sudah memperhatikan karin sejak masuk sekolah, bahkan waktu Karin masih berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Neji pernah menasehatinya bahwa Sasuke itu terkenal dengan kegilaannya bermain wanita. Namun saat itu Karin bukannya berterima kasih malah menghardik Neji. Disitulah Neji merasa Karin anak yang unik, siapa yang bisa menyangka bahwa akhirnya Karin pun menyerah dan jatuh cinta pada ketua osis yang terkenal dengan pendiam ini.

Sedangkan Sakura... dia masih emnganggap Karin adalah segalanya untuk dia, Karin dan dia pernah bersumpah tidak ada lagi yang namanya laki-laki dalam kehidupan mereka. Karena semua laki-laki itu sama saja, saat itu Sakura bahagia karena merasa ada teman senasib. Sampai sekarang pun... Sakura masih menganggap Karin membenci laki-laki, seperti dia yang membenci kaum adam...

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

* * *

A/N : Haiiii, bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa. Hehehehee, satu-satu yaa, mungkin kalian enak bilang update cepet dan nagih bahkan sampe ada yang ngomong kasar. Tapi perlu diingat, walaupun aku aktif di fb, aku ngga bisa 24/7 berada di depan komputer dan ngetik fict. aku juga punya kehidupan yang harus aku jalani, jadi... tolong review dengan kata sopan ya kalau emang mau minta update cepet, ngga usah ngeluarin kata kasar, dengan kalian mengeluarkan kata kasar justru itu yang bikin aku males update ;)

kedua, makasih yang udah setia nunggu fict ini, hampir aja aku delete karena review minta update kilat tapi dengan kata yang ngga enak di bacanya.

ketiga, aku lupa bilang ya, S.L.R itu ada singkatannya loh :3 ayo coba tebak... ada yang bisa tebak kah? Kalau ada yang bisa tebak, aku kasih hadiah 1 fict oneshot sasusaku, cerita dan rated sesuai permintaan kalian. Kalau jawabannya bener loh ya, hehehee...

yang berhasil jawab aku umumin di chapter depan barengan dengan chapter baru :3

sampai bertemu lagi

XoXo

Hanasaka Chizuru

A.K.A

V3Yagami


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**S. L. R**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Shoujo Ai, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

Kilauan cahaya blitz yang ditimbulkan dari tiap-tiap kamera terlihat begitu ramai, para crew mempersiapkan kabel-kabel dan properti pemotretan, beberapa model juga sudah terlihat rapi dan siap melakukan pemotretan. Di sini—Sakura berdiri dengan wajah yang terpana melihat lokasi pemotretan untuk dirinya yang bertema pesta kerajaan. Sebuah istana replika yang benar-benar terlihat nyata membuat hati gadis berambut pink itu berdebar-debar. Sasuke terkekeh melihat ekspresi Skaura yang memang tidak bisa disembunyikan itu, menyadari dirinya ditertawakan oleh fotografernya—Sakura memukul pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Apa kau?!"

"Ahahaha, kau harus melihat wajahmu sendiri di cermin," ujar Sasuke disela-sela tawanya.

"Menyebalkan!"

"Haruno-san, ayo ganti baju." Salah satu pengurus busana menghampiri mereka, sebelum Sakura beranjak dari sisi Sasuke, laki-laki itu menarik lengan Sakura, "tunjukkan padaku wajah yang kuinginkan."

Sakura tersenyum. Senyum yang penuh percaya diri. Setelah Sakura mengetahui Gaara tiba di Jepang, rasa ingin menunjukkan kehebatannya pun timbul. Tidak—bukan untuk bersaing dengan mantan kekasihnya itu, tapi untuk membuat laki-laki itu menyesal karena telah meninggalkan dirinya. Saat Sasuke sedang menyiapkan kameranya, Kakashi datang menghampiri sambil menyerahkan selembaran.

"Apa ini?"

"Lomba fotografer bersama sang model, tema-nya adalah ikatan, mau ikut bersama Sakura?" tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke meneliti acara lomba tersebut, selain hadiah yang sangat menggiurkan... ada promosi untuk sang model menuju tahap internasional. Namun, kedua alis Sasuke mengernyit, "Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat untuknya?"

"Kau ragu pada modelmu sendiri?" tanya Kakashi seolah meremehkan kepercayaan Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Bukan begitu, Sa—Haruno itu masih awam, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana kejamnya dunia model yang jauh lebih tinggi."

"Jadi, rencanamu untuk Haruno hanya sampai sini? Di sekitar agensi Konoha?"

"..."

"Pikirkanlah," ucap Kakashi yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke—yang masih memandangi selembaran tersebut.

Di satu sisi Sasuke sangat ingin mengikuti lomba ini bersama Sakura, dia ingin menaikan popularitas Sakura. Tapi di sisi lain entah mengapa Sasuke tidak suka membayangkan Sakura menjadi populer dan disukai banyak orang. Apa ini ke-egoisan semata? Atau memang Sasuke hanya berniat menjadikannya model agensi Konoha seperti apa yang Kakashi katakan tadi?

"Uchiha," panggil Sakura yang dari tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya menyahut dalam gumamamnnya, tidak menoleh pada Sakura sama sekali.

"Karakter yang harus kugunakan hari ini... seperti apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hari ini keluarkan ekspresi sengit penuh kebencian yang kau—" Sasuke menoleh dan terdiam, terpana melihat penampilan Sakura, "—punya..."

Merasa diperhatikan secara intens, Sakura memundurkan langkahnya, "A-apa?!"

Sasuke tersenyum... lembut? Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kau cantik."

"Cih, lagi-lagi rayuan murahan," ujar Sakura sambil mengibaskan rambut pink yang ditata menjadi keriting gantung.

Gaun kemben panjang slim berwarna hitam dengan belahan sampai paha, stileto hitam dengan tali yang mengikat sampai pergelangan kaki, kalung mutiara yang melingkar di lehernya, sarung tangan hitam yang terlihat sangat elegan, dan topeng hitam metalik. Itulah yang Sakura gunakan hari ini

"Yak! Sudah selesai, Haruno kau berdiri di samping tangga menatap sinis pada pemeran utama kemudian berjalan menuju kerumunan, pasang topengmu tapi jangan terlalu menempel pada wajah agar aku bisa mengambil ekspresimu."

"Oke," jawab Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menuju tangga yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke tadi, begitu dia melewati beberapa model, ada model yang paling cantik menatapnya dengan sangat sinis. Sakura sangat sadar oleh tatapan itu, bukannya menunduk... Sakura malah mengangkat dagu dan berjalan tegak seolah menantang wanita itu. Ketika sudah berdiri di tangga, Sasuke mulai mengambil gambar memakai kamera SLR-nya. Ketika fotografer yang lain fokus pada model utama... Sasuke lebih fokus pada apa yang Sakura lakukan.

Ekspresi Sakura yang menatap sang tokoh utama, kebencian yang terpancar sangat terasa, seolah Sasuke merasa Sakura membenci dirinya. Dimulailah adegan Sakura berjalan perlahan, selangkah demi selangkah sampai Sakura dan wanita tadi bertatapan.

Ini dia!

Sasuke langsung mengambil gambar kedua kaum hawa yang terlihat sangat sempurna, ekspresi model wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang itu terlihat polos dan Sakura terlihat sangat jahat menantang. Biasanya model senior itu tidak pernah sebagus ini... ini efek dari aura sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Sudah cukup!" perintah Sasuke.

"Eh? Sebentar sekali."

"Iya, tidak ada lima belas menit."

Para model yang lain, yang bahkan belum ber-pose protes akan tindakan Sasuke, namun mereka bisa apa karena di sini Sasuke lah yang mengambil alih.

Sakura menghela napasnya, kakinya terasa sangat sakit memakai stileto yang sangat tinggi. Namun, seberapa sakit kakinya saat ini, Sakura ahrus tetap berdiri dan berjalan layaknya seorang model. Saat Sakura akan membuka stileto, wanita yang tadi sangat sengit padanya sengaja menubruk Sakura sehingga gadis berambut pink itu terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf... tidak terlihat," ujarnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Sakura menggeram dan mendorong wanita itu, "Kau sengaja ya!"

"Akh!"

Wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang bermata aquamarine itu terlihat sangat kesal sehingga menghampiri dan menarik rambut Sakura, "Kau menantangku, heh! Anak baru sialan!"

"Ino! Apa yang kaulakukan pada model-ku?!"

Sakura dan wanita bernama Ino menoleh kepada Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Dia mendorongku!" tuduh Ino pada Sakura.

"Iya aku mendorongnya, tapi setelah dia duluan yang menabrakku!" jawab Sakura tidak menyangkal.

Sasuke mendekati Ino dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "Sekali lagi kau cari masalah padanya, akan kupecat, mengerti?"

Ino mematung oleh bisikan maut yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Sepintas, bulu kuduknya merinding. Tatapan Ino memandang heran pada Sasuke dan Sakura... tingkah Sasuke seolah Ino telah menyakiti kekasihnya. Melihat Sasuke yang membantu Sakura duduk pun pertama kalinya Ino lihat, inikah Sasuke? Sasuke yang playboy namun cuek terhadap kaum wanita?

"Ino," panggil suara wanita dari belakangnya.

"Hinata..."

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak suka pada anak baru itu, 'kan?" tebak wanita yang memiliki paras cantik dan rambut hitam yang indah.

Ino kembali menatap pada Sakura, "Tidak... bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja..." tatapannya lebih intens dan serius pada sosok Sakura, "rasanya dia bisa menjadi rival terberatku."

"Aku tidak suka padanya," ungkap Hinata terus terang, "dia... terlalu dekat dengan Uchiha-kun..."

Ino menoleh dan tersenyum kikuk pada wanita yang selalu mengeluarkan aura aneh ini, "Aha...haha..ha... Dengan kau pernah tidur dengan Sasuke buakn berarti dia milikmu, Hinata."

"Aku tahu, tapi..." Hinata menatap dingin sosok Sakura, "rasanya aku tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka."

Sementara itu, Sasuke melepaskan stileto pada kaki Sakura. Kedua matanya terbelalak oleh luka lecet di samping dan telapak kaki milik Sakura, "Kau bisa lecet begini..."

"Hehehe, ini pertama kalinya aku memakai sepatu tinggi seperti ini," jawab Sakura.

"P3K!" teriak Sasuke pada salah satu crew, "kenapa kau tidak bilang? Kita kan bisa istirahat sebentar."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu artinya aku tidak profesional, 'kan?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Sakura. Gadis ini sangat berbeda dari model-model yang pernah ia ajak kerja sama, kalau model yang dulu pasti sudah banyak mengeluh dan minta istirahat, namun istirahat bukannya mengobati kaki tapi memancing nafsu Sasuke di belakang layar. Sasuke tersenyum dan mendongakan kepalanya.

"Hei, kau mau ikut lomba denganku?"

"Lomba apa?"

Sasuke berdiri dan mengeluarkan kertas yang sudah ia lipat dan diselipkan di kantung celananya, "Ini."

Sakura menerima kertas itu dan melihat pengumuman lomba yang Sasuke maksud, "Foto bersama sang fotografer?"

"Tema-nya adalah ikatan, seberapa kompak dan akrab para model kepada fotografernya," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Sasuke penuh curiga, "Tapi kita kan tidak akrab, apalagi kompak."

"Hahaha, karena itu, mulai sekarang kita harus mengakrabkan diri dan mengompakkan kerja sama kita, kalau menang hadiahnya sangat besar, dan kau akan mendapatkan promosi menjadi model internasional," ucap Sasuke.

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak ketika mendengar hadiah yang akan diterima apabila mereka menang, "M-Model internasional?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Atau kau hanya ingin menjadi model agensi Kono—"

"Aku mau! Aku mau! Aku mau!" jawab Sakura dengan antusias, "aku sangat mau, aku bersedia meng-akrabkan diri padamu, mohon bimbingannya, Uchiha," kata Sakura sambil membungkuk.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang panggil aku Sasuke-kun, aku akan memanggilmu Sakura. Aku harus punya nomor ponselmu dan kau harus punya nomor ponselku."

"..." sesaat, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, "Cih... kenapa harus begitu."

"Hei, mana ada teman yang akrab tidak memanggil nama kecil satu sama lain, dan tidak mempunyai nomor masing-masing," sewot Sasuke.

"Ck, yasudah mana nomor ponselmu," ujar sakura sambil merogoh tas-nya untuk mengambil ponsel, sesaat dirinya teringat akan wanita yang menabraknya tadi, "ah, apa dia juga ikut?" tunjuk Sakura pada Ino.

"Ino, sudah pasti. Menjadi model internasional adalah impiannya, dia akan bekerja sama dengan Sai, fotografer pribadinya," jawab Sasuke.

"Oohh, kau akrab dengannya ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm, tidak terlalu akrab tapi aku dan dia sudah saling kenal sejak SMP. Dia satu-satunya wanita yang tdiak tertarik denganku. Dipikirannya hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar menjadi model internasional."

"Hooo, yaah~ menjadi model internasional memang buakn impianku sih, tapi aku harus menjadi model internasional!" ucap Sakura dengan yakin.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Pertahankan semangatmu."

"Boleh kutebak lagi?" tanya Sakura dan Sasuke memberikan sinyal seolah mengizinkan Sakura untuk bertanya, "apa dulu kau menyukai Ino?"

Sasuke mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali karena mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena biasanya hidung belang sepertimu akan jatuh cinta pada wanita yang tidak tertarik padanya," jawab Sakura.

"Dia tidak tertarik padaku tapi dia tidak menolak dekat denganku, ini simbiosis mutualisme," jelas Sasuke.

"Hooo... dia bisa menjadi model berkat dirimu, dan kau bisa memakai tubuhnya?" tebak Sakura lagi kali ini dengan asal.

"Tidak, Ino bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Dia menempuh karir sebagai model dengan cara yang sportif, aku salut padanya," ucap Sasuke.

"Orang yang sportif ya..." gumam Sakura sembari menatapi sosok Ino yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-teman sesama modelnya.

Sakura menerawang, bagaimana rasanya apabila mereka dalam satu sesi pemotretan namun itu adalah perlombaan. Apakah menyenangkan punya rival yang sportif? Karena selama ini kehidupan Sakura terasa datar-datar saja sebelum terjun ke dunia modeling. Namun dirinya belum tahu bahwa ada beberapa kendala yang akan ia lewati disaat perlombaan diselenggarakan nanti.

"Waktunya masih tiga bulan lagi, sampai bulan ketiga, kita harus benar-benar kompak," ucap Sasuke, "jadi..." Sasuke menambahkan, dengan tanpa menatap Sakura, dia—sambil membereskan kamera-nya, "kalau ada apa-apa, kau hubungi aku, tidak bisa tidur teleponlah aku, tersasar mintalah jemput padaku."

Sakura terheran pada ucapan yang Sasuke, seolah ucapan itu... "Kau seperti ayahku."

"Haha~ terserah kau, pokoknya yang kukatakan tadi harus dijalani!"

Sakura bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke sedang menahan wajah malunya. Rasanya sangat senang menggoda fotografer-nya ini, tanpa Sakura sadari... ini pertama kalinya Sasuke meminta hal-hal semacam itu pada wanita.

"Eeehhh, kau malu ya?" ledek Sakura.

"Berisik! Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak ketika di pagi Hari yang sangat cerah, dirinya dikejutkan oleh satu hal yang benar-benar mengubah seluruh pola kehidupannya. Dan teringatlah pesan Sasuke tadi malam saat mereka berbicara di telepon, _'jangan lupa, besok pakai wig dan kacamata hitam,' _

"I-ini... bercanda 'kan?" gumamnya tanpa menyadari beberapa orang sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah merona.

"Itu... itu Haruno-san yang di papan reklame 'kan? Promo model agensi Konoha yang baru."

"Iya, aslinya ternyata lebih cantik, aku mau minta foto bareng deh."

"Tapi masih sekolah ya ternyata."

Mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar membuat Sakura gugup, perlahan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lari sprint satu-satunya keputusan Sakura yang lumayan tepat sebelum semua orang di tempat itu menyadari sosoknya. Namun kejutan untuk Sakura tidak berhenti sampai di situ, sesampainya di sekolah... Sakura langsung dibanjiri pertanyaan oleh klub surat kabar yang kini berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Sakura-saaan, bagaimana perasaamu menjadi model terkenal sekarang? Senang? Bahagia? Bingung? Atau panik? Hmmm? Hmm?"

"Ma-maaf... aku mau lew—"

"Haruno-chaaan, kau tidak akan lupa pada kami kan teman sekelasmu kalau kau sudah menjadi sangat terkenal."

"I-i...iya—"

"Haruno-san, bagaimana bisa kau menajdi seorang model dan bergaya sekeren itu? Apa kau ikut kursus model? Atau—"

"HEEEIII! Memangnya Sakura senang dikerumuni seperti itu?! Minggir!"

Sakura menoleh pada suara wanita yang sangat dia kenal.

Karin. Sedang menolak pinggangnya sembari berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ayo Sakura." Karin menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ih, apa sih, padahal Haruno saja santai, kenapa dia yang sewot?" bisik salah satu murid.

"Yaah, biasanya begitu 'kan? Kalau salah satu teman terdekat lebih terkenal dan menonjol, yang tertutup bayangan bisa jadi uring-uringan."

"Itu artinya iri, hahaha."

Wajah Sakura merengut dan hendak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengahrdik para murid yang membicarakan tidak-tidak tentang Karin, namun Karin menahan tubuh sahabatnya itu agar tidak bertindak gegabah, "Kau sekarang public figure, tidak sama dengan kau yang dulu. Kau tidak bisa asal main labrak seseorang begitu saja," ucap Karin memperingatkan.

"Tapi mereka—"

"Selain itu." Karin menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka sudah berada di lorong yang sepi dan mengeluarkan selebaran, "jangan bilang kau akan mengikuti kompetisi ini."

Kedua mata Sakura tertuju pada selebaran yang memberi tahu pengumuman lomba foto bersama fotografer dengan tema ikatan. Sakura terdiam, dia tahu—sangat tahu bahwa Karin pasti tidak menyetujui hal ini, karena semakin Sakura tenggelam pada dunia model, semakin dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Berhentilah menjadi masochist, Sakura. Gaara masa lalu, jalani lah masa sekarang."

Mendengar nama Gaara, alis Sakura mengernyit dan merampas selembaran itu dari tangan Karin, "Jangan sekali-kali kau berpikir aku melakukan semua ini demi Gaara!"

"Lalu? Demi siapa? Impianmu adalah menjadi perawat, bukan model internasional! Jangan buang impian utama-mu hanya demi balas dendam semata, Sakura. Aku tahu kau ingin balas dendam, carilah cara yang lebih elit dibanding terjun ke dunia yang penuh kemaksiatan itu!" bentak Karin.

Pertengkaran seperti ini kadang terjadi pada mereka, namun Sakura merasa... ini pertama kalinya dia kesal pada Karin. Merasa tidak didukung oleh sahabat yang ia sayangi itu, padahal Sakura selalu mendukung apapun yang karin lakukan, bahkan sampai Karin memutuskan untuk terjun pada kegiatan osis—hal yang tidak terlalu Karin sukai. Namun Sakura tetap mendukungnya. Merasa tidak sejalan, Sakura melepas paksa genggaman Karin dan berlari pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

"Sakuraaa!"

Sakura tidak menoleh. Dia terus berlari dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, menelepon seseorang yang katanya akan selalu hadir apabila ia memanggilnya.

Saat yang sama, Sasuke...

"Enghh~ aah... Uchi—aaahhn~ yaaahh... teruuss~ lebih cepaat~"

"Jangan memerintahku."

Sasuke menatap datar wanita yang kini ia setubuhi, rasanya sangat datar, bahkan hasratnya tiba-tiba menghilang, membuat dirinya berhenti memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ke-kenapa berhenti? Sebentar lagi aku klim—"

"Aku bosan," potong Sasuke, mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan mengambil satu batang rokok yang akan ia nyalakan.

"Bo-bosan? A-apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokok yang telah ia nyalakan dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jujur saja, hasratku bangkit bukan karena-mu."

Wanita itu memasang wajah sedih dan mendekati punggung Sasuke, "Tidak apa, asal aku di sampingmu."

Sasuke merasa risih ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam agak ke-ungu-an itu, "Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan permainan ini denganmu, maaf Hinata," ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak dan memakai handuk.

"Tapi... kenapa?"

Sasuke menghisap lagi rokoknya, "Entahlah..." jawabnya ragu sambil memandangi luar jendela, "ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin berhenti melakukan ini tanpa sebuah hubungan yang serius."

Hinata—wanita yang dipanggilnya itu tersenyum, seolah akan ada berita bahagia yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Melihat ekspresi Hinata—Sasuke mengangkat tangannya sedikit, "Jangan salah paham, hubungan serius itu bukan denganmu."

"Hah?" dan ekspresinya-pun berubah.

"Rasanya, sudah saatnya aku memikirkan hubungan serius dengan seseorang, seseorang yang..." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya dan melirik Hinata, "ah... tidak ada gunanya mengatakan ini padamu."

"Katakanlah... aku bisa menjadi wanita seperti yang kauinginkan," ucap Hinata dengan nada memohon.

"Tidak bisa, lagipula kau harus fokus pada tunanganmu, Kiba... anak dari pemilik perusahaan rumah sakit hewan itu," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku bisa meninggalkannya demi kau, Uchiha-kun."

Sasuke terkekeh, "Tidak perlu, karena—" ucapan Sasuke terputus oleh ponsel yang berdering. Begitu mata onyx-nya melihat nama yang tercantum di layar, Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk diam tidak bersuara, dan wajah Sasuke pun terlihat... lembut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke langusung. Namun ekspresi-nya berubah seketika menjadi serius, "baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu."

Kepala Hinata sedikit memiring, bertanya-tanya siapakah yang menelepon, "Naruto-kun? Atau Kakashi-san?"

"Bukan," jawab Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya memakai pakaian yang ia lempar.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sebelum Sasuke keluar dari kamar hotel itu, dirinya tersenyum, "Mungkin... wanita yang kuceritakan tadi."

Saat Sasuke menutup pintu, wajah Hinata berubah menjadi sangat kesal, "Pasti si Haruno sialan!"

.

.

Sasuke memakai mobil sedannya untuk menjemput Sakura yang kini berdiri di depan minimarket—masih dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sasuke membuka jendela dan menawarkan Sakura masuk. Dengan cepatm Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan memasuki mobil yang terlihat sangat nyaman itu. Sakura sedikit kaget karena ternyata Sasuke tipe yang mementingkan kebersihan di dalam mobilnya, terbukti oleh karpet mobil dan aroma yang tercium wangi.

"Aku tidak menerima model-ku untuk bolos sekolah," ucap Sasuke yang berniat memutar balikkan mobilnya.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mau datang ke sekolah hari ini," cegah Sakura.

"Alasannya?" tanya Sasuke, "aku harap alasannya sangat masuk akal."

"..." Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan, "aku bertengkar dengan Karin, dia tidak mau mendukungku sebagai model, aku kesal karena dia sok tahu, pakai bawa-bawa Gaara segala, aku itu tidak ada perasaan apa-apa lagi pada Gaara, aku—" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Gaara? Gaara? Gaara model yang baru pulang dari—"

"Diam! Diam! Diam! Jangan dibahas~" pinta Sakura.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat ingin menangis, Sasuke menghela napasnya dan menepuk kepala gadis itu, "Selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan karin, jangan lari dari masalah, okay?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Saat ini, Sakura lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang telah melakukan kesalahan namun takut untuk bertemu sang ibu. Sasuke tersenyum lagi, "Aku temani."

Dan benar saja, wajah Sakura sedikit lebih lega dibanding tadi, "Benar?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke sekolah."

Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Sakura dan Gaara. Hal itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya, ingin sekali dia memaksa Sakura untuk menceritakan tentang masa lalunya, kenapa Sakura tadi mengatakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi pada Gaara? Apakah dulu mereka menjadil hubungan yang sangat... ah, Sasuke bahkan malas memikirkannya.

"Sampai," ujar Sasuke—memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman sekolah.

Sakura keluar dan mencengkram jas Sasuke, "Temani sampai bicara dengan Karin."

"Iya, iya," jawab Sasuke, "hhhh, sudah seperti wali-mu saja aku ini."

"Kau memang pengganti ayah yang baik, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura yang mulai memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya.

Yaah, apapun itu... setidaknya hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura kini sudah jauh lebih dekat dibanding sebelumnya.

"Dimana temanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebentar, biasanya dia ada di ruang osis," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sakura yang menuju ruangan osis, dan ternyata ruangan itu tidak tertutup rapat. Sakura tersenyum kecil membayangkan Karin memeluk dirinya sambil mengkhawatirkan dirinya, juga merasa bersalah padanya. Saat Sakura mendekati pintu...

"Aku bingung," suara Karin berucap, "Sakura marah padaku, belum lagi aku menyumbinyakan hubungan kita padanya."

Tubuh Sakura membeku, dan Sasuke sadar akan hal ini.

"Saat kita bertemu dengannya lagi, kau harus mengatakannya, panggil aku, aku akan membantumu," ucap suara laki-laki, yang bisa Sakura tebak itu adalah suara sang ketua osis—Neji.

"Terima kasih, Neji... aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Karin..."

_**BRAK!**_

Sakura menendang pintu osis sehingga pintu itu terbuka lebar. Tindakan Sakura membuat Sasuke terkejut, juga Karin dan Neji. Wajah Sakura sudah berlinang air mata, ekspresi kecewa dan sakit hati pun sangat terlihat jelas pada tatapan gadis itu. Kesal... Sakura sangat kesal pada Karin. Dia membuka kalung berbentuk sayap kecil, pemberian karin saat ulang tahunnya, dan melempar benda kecil itu pada wajah Karin.

"Kau tahu... saat ini... hal yang paling kubenci... adalah dirimu..." ucap Sakura dengan nada yang tidak pernah ia lontarkan pada Karin.

"Sa-Sakura... aku bisa jelaskan ini, kita—"

"Kami sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakannya padamu, tapi Karin menghargai perasaanmu yang ternyata menyukai dirinya, makanya dia bungung," potong Neji.

Ekspresi Sasuke terbelalak, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang terkejut karena ternyata Karin sudah mengetahui perasaan Sakura padanya. Sakura memundurkan langkahnya pelan-pelan, masih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Sakura... aku mohon dengark—"

Sakura mendorong tubuh Karin saat wanita itu akan menjelaskan semua situasinya, Sakura berlari meninggalkan sekolah—lagi.

Sasuke menatap Neji dan Karin bergantian.

"Percayalah, dia tidak berniat jahat pada Sakura," jelas Neji pada Sasuke.

"Ucapkan itu pada Sakura, bukan aku," ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil langkahnya. Sepintas ia melirik Karin yang sama sakitnya seperti ekspresi Sakura tadi. Sasuke bisa mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa Karin memang tulus menyayangi Sakura... namun sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih.

"Ah," kata Sasuke sebelum pergi, "jangan khawatir, Sakura aman bersamaku."

Alis Karin mengernyit, "Aman? Aman katamu?!" geram Karin, "dengan laki-laki buaya darat sepertimu?!"

"Lalu? Apa dia merasa aman bersamamu?" sindir Sasuke pada situasi yang baru saja terjadi.

Karin terdiam, Sasuke menyeringai, "Tenang saja, Sakura pasti bahagia bersamaku, daah."

Kesal, Karin melempar buku pada pintu yang sudah tertutup. Sasuke mendengar adanya benda yang menubruk pintu namun dirinya hanya terkekeh, jiwa iseng-nya memang luar biasa, namun dengan begini Sasuke semakin jelas pada kondisi Sakura, "Sepertinya dia trauma dengan si Gaara itu dan Karin yang selalu ada di sampingnya, tapi sekarang hati-nya kosong... kesempatan bagus," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke sudah bisa menebak, dimana Sakura berada sekarang.

Di dalam mobilnya, menangis sendiri. Sasuke mengetuk kaca mobil dan Sakura membuka sedikit kaca jendelanya, "Mau bolos kemana, tuan putri?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, saat ini dia tidak bisa bercanda seperti biasanya. Sasuke mengetuk pelan kepala Sakura beberapa kali seolah gadis itu adalah boneka yang bisa menangis, "Akan kubawa kau kemana-pun yang kumau."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Keluar kota?" tanya Sasuke jahil.

Sakura mengangguk lagi.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat sedikit datar namun kemudian tersenyum kaku, "Hei, jangan tidak ada pertahanan seperti ini, aku bisa menyerangmu loh."

Dan sakura mengangguk lagi.

Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat serius sekarang, dia menaiki mobil dan memundurkan kendaraan berwarna hitam itu. Setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Sasuke memindahkan kopling dan menatap Sakura, "Aku tidak akan membawamu pulang lagi sekali-pun kau merengek untuk memintanya."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia hanya pasrah, dua kali merasa terkhianati sudah cukup baginya. Dia tidak ingin merasakan hal yang lebih dari ini, Sakura sudah pasrah. Dan dia... tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

A/N : Jawabannya ngga ada yang bener hehehehee, SLR itu singkatan dari Sakura's Love Rescue :3

Hehehee, maaf yaa... dan yap, aku ganti penname :3

banyak typo ya? yaah, namanya ngga di cek lagi hehehee, kalau bersih dari typo nanti gelar aku sebagai Queen of Typo ber-alih ke orang lain :''(

oke deh, sampai sini dulu chapter 3 nya :3

Sampai jumpa di chapter 4 :3

XoXo

Hanasaka Chizuru

A.K.A

V3 Yagami


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**S. L. R**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Shoujo Ai, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

Di sinilah mereka berada...

Tempat bukit yang sangat tinggi, tidak ada orang hanya beberapa burung yang terbang dan suara kumbang. Hari masih sangat siang, Sasuke sengaja membawa Sakura ke bukit karena di situ Sakura bisa menangis sepuasnya, karena—itulah yang Sakura butuhkan sekarang.

"Nah..." Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura agar duduk di sampingnya di atas rumput hijau, "menangislah, teriak sesukamu," usul Sasuke.

Namun Sakura tidak menuruti ucapan Sasuke, dia hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan sekitar... apalagi pemandangan kota yang terlihat sangat jelas dari atas bukit ini. Ekspresi yang Sakura tunjukkan sekarang bukanlah ekspresi kagum atau terpesona, ekspresi gadi berambut pink itu sangat datar, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Diam-dma, Sasuke yang selalu membawa SLR menggantung di lehernya itu mengabadikan ekspresi Sakura beberapa kali tanpa gadis itu sadari.

"Aku..." akhirnya Sakura berucap, "... padahal sangat mempercayai Karin..."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan menutup lensa SLR.

"Sejak Gaara memutuskan untuk lebih memilih pekerjaannya dibanding diriku, Karin lah yang selalu ada untukku." Entah apa yang membuat Sakura memutuskan untuk bercerita, namun gadis ini butuh wadah untuk menampung muntahan yang sudah lama ingin ia teriakan ini, "tapi..." Sakura tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya, "sepertinya semua sama saja...

Sasuke memandang Sakura, kali ini bukan dengan tatapan lembut ataupun jahil, rasa penasaran menyelimuti hatinya. Ingin sekali ia bertanya tentang Gaara dan ingin sekali Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Karin tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Namun rasanya ucapan begitu sangat klise dan terdengar basa-basi, karena Sasuke sendiri—walaupun pernah berpacaran dengan Karin—dia tidak mengetahui karakter Karin yang sebenarnya.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Gaara saat aku masih kelas 1 SMP, masih sangat kecil memang." Sepertinya Sasuke tidak perlu susah payah untuk bertanya, karena beruntung Sakura sendiri lah yang mulai bercerita, "saat itu Gaara menjadi laki-laki yang sangat populer, aku hanya seorang pengagumnya... bisa dibilang aku adalah fans Gaara sejak melihatnya menjadi cover majalah remaja."

Sasuke menyimak cerita itu dengan tenang.

"Siapa yang menyangka saat kelas 3 SMP... Gaara menyatakan cintanya padaku. Diantara semua wanita cantik disekelilingnya... dia memilihku... bukankah itu suatu kebanggaan bagi setiap perempuan?" tanya Sakura yang kini mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, itu sebuah kebanggaan," jawabnya dengan lembut.

Sakura membalas senyuman itu dan kembali menatap kota yang terlihat kecil. "Sampai suatu saat Gaara mendapatkan kontrak di Inggris," lanjutnya, "egois memang... tapi aku memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkan diriku... karena aku takut—sangat takut..." ucap Sakura sembari mengubur wajahnya pada lutut yang ia tekuk, "... aku takut kalau dia pergi... dia benar-benar pergi dariku... karena aku sangat menyukainya."

Sasuke menatap datar pada Sakura, rasanya laki-laki yang terkenal dengan playboy ini merasa sangat iri pada Gaara yang sebegitu disukainya oleh Sakura.

"Tapi... Gaara tidak mendengarkanku, dia tetap bersikeras memilih karirnya dan memutuskan untuk melepaskanku," lanjut Sakura tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, "... sampai akhirnya... aku selalu menangis sendirian di belakang halaman sekolah, dan Karin menemukanku... melihat Karin yang menghibur saat itu... aku seperti ditarik dari kegelapan... tanpa kusadari aku mulai ketergantungan padanya... sampai—"

"Kau pikir kau menyukainya?" tebak Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku..." jawabnya ragu, "...memang menyukainya. Aku menyukai Karin, aku bahkan pernah mempunyai rasa ingin mencium bibirnya, tidur dengannya... tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu semua karena aku sadar bahwa Karin tidak menyukaiku dalam konteks yang seperti itu. Aku berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk menahan diri agar tidak cemburu apabila ada anak laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta padanya, aku bahkan merelakannya ikut organisasi yang dimana sang ketua itu menyukai Karin, aku—"

Sasuke menarik paksa lengan Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, "Aku sudah mengerti. Jangan diteruskan... ini semua bukan salahmu."

Sakura sedikit terkejut oleh tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, namun pelukan ini... pelukan yang sudah lama ia dambakan. Pelukan rasa hangat dan penuh kepedulian, belaian Sasuke pada rambut Sakura membuat gadis itu semakin tenggelam pada kesedihannya. Sampai tanpa gadis itu sadari bahwa air mata kini telah mengalir dari kedua emeraldnya, "Aku... takut... aku hanya—"

"Kau hanya takut untuk sendiri, kau takut kesepian, karena itu kau berusaha untuk meraih apapun agar menutupi kesepianmu ini, 'kan?" tebak Sasuke.

Tebakan Sasuke sangat tepat. Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu hal yang bahkan karin pun tidak bisa mengerti? Kenapa laki-laki yang baru saja kenal dengannya beberapa bulan ini bisa mengerti isi hati-nya? Sakura memutuskan untuk terus tenggelam pada pelukan Sasuke dan menangis dalam sunyi. Sasuek sangat tahu, yang dibutuhkan Sakura saat ini adalah partner yang bisa menghiburnya saat sedih, bersamanya disaat senang, dan menenangkannya disaat marah... Karin, tidak bisa menjadi partner seperti itu karena saat ini Karin memiliki Neji.

Sasuke mengetuk kepala Sakura dengan pelan, membuat Sakura mendongakan kepalanya, "Begini saja," ucap Sasuke, "karena aku juga tidak ada kerjaan selain foto, bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kau bergantung saja padaku."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Suatu saat nanti... kau pasti akan meninggalkanku juga, apalagi profesi-mu fotografer..."

"Kalau aku tidak meninggalkanmu, apa yang akan kauberikan padaku sebagai imbalannya?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai usil.

"Kau pamrih?"

"Bukan, hanya jaminan saja, kalau aku bisa berada di sampingmu terus setiap saat kau membutuhkan seseorang... apa hadiahku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Percaya atau tidak. Tindakan Sasuke saat ini membuat tangisan Sakura berhenti tanpa gadis itu sadari.

"Aa... " Sakura berusaha menjawab namun tidak ada kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya, hal itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Begini, bagaimana kalau saat itu datang, saat kau sudah bergantung padaku dan aku malah meninggalkanmu... kau boleh membenciku, mencacai maki, bahkan menjelek-jelekanku pada media, setuju?"

Sakura tersenyum... kali ini senyum yang benar-benar terpancar dari hatinya, "Hahaha, nanti namamu bisa jelek."

"Itu jaminan dariku," jawab Sasuke lembut.

Sakura merasa bersemangat lagi dan berdiri, "Baiklah, kalau kau berani mengabaikanku, aku akan bilang pada semua media bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah penjahat kelamit tingkat ultimate, kau juga menipu banyak wanita untuk biaya hidup sehari-hari!"

Sasuek tersenyum seolah menantang ancaman Sakura, "Kuterima tantanganmu." Dan Sasuke-pun ikut berdiri, "sekarang... kau mau kemana? Apakah kembali ke sekolah?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku belum seiap untuk bertemu Karin lagi, rasanya masih sangat jengkel melihat mereka berduaan bahagia," gumam Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sakura, "Dasar, baiklah kita ke tempatku."

Saat Sasuke melangkah, Sakura menahan lengannya, "Tunggu sebentar." Dan gadis itu berlari kecil mengahadap kota, kemudian mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu... "GAARA BRENGSEEEEEEEK, LIHAT SAJA AKAN KUBUAT KAU MENYESAAAAAL! KARIN JUGA MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAAAN, AKU AKAN MEMBUAT KALIAN MENYESAL SUDAH MENGABAIKAN AKUUU!"

Sakura mengatur napasnya sampai stabil kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya sambil mengibas rambutnya yang panjang, "Ayo kita pergi."

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa namun lega melihat Sakura yang sudah terlihat sedikit segar. Dalam perjalanannya menuju apartemen Sasuke, mereka kembali bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing sebelum saling bertemu. Lebih banyak dari sisi Sakura yang bercerita, karena Sasuke senang melihat dan mendengar gadis itu bercerita dengan semangat tentang kehidupannya.

"Jadi kau punya kakak?"

"Ng, kalau kau tahu band Akatsuki, kakakku pemain drum-nya," jawab Sakura.

"Eh?!" Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah, "Akatsuki kau bilang?"

"Iya, kaget kan ternyata aku adik dari seorang artis, walaupun band itu sudah hampir tenggelam namanya karena banyak band baru yang jauh lebih menjual," ucap Sakura antara bangga dan menjatuhkan.

"Jangan-jangan..." ucap Sasuke ragu.

"Ng?"

"Ah, nanti kuberitahu saat sampai di tempatku."

.

.

Sosok laki-laki berjalan di koridor sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi dan terkenal. Laki-laki itu membuka pintu dan terlihat ada beberapa sosok yang memakai pakaian resmi juga tatapan sopan menuju padanya.

"Gaara-san, silakan duduk."

Sosok yang dipanggil Gaara itu mengangguk dan menduduki tempat yang memasng disediakan untuknya.

"Jadi begini, Agensi Konoha ingin mengadakan kerja sama pada Agensi Suna," ucap sosok laki-laki memakai masker dan memiliki rambut berwarna putih.

"Kerja sama?" tanya Gaara.

Sosok itu mengangguk, "Sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya Hatake Kakashi, manajer Konoha Agensi. Saat ini kami mempunyai model baru yang santa segar dan kami mendapatkan kontrak oleh parfum playboy untuk tema hot couple. Saya ingin mengajak anda untuk berkolaborasi dengan model Agensi kami."

Satu alis Gaara terangkat, "Model baru? Kau memasangkanku dengan model baru?"

Kakashi tersenyum dengan yakin, "Kau belum lihat papan reklame yang baru?"

"Ah, Gaara-san belum keluar apartemennya sejak pulang ke jepang," jawab sang asisten yang memiliki rambut pendek berwarna coklat.

Mendengar asistennya menjelaskan dengan nada takut, Gaara mengangkat satu tangannya, "Tidak apa-apa, Matsuri." Gaara menatap Kakashi, "lanjutkan."

"Kalau begitu, inilah model kami dan foto yang kami pajang di papan reklame."

Kakashi menyerahkan map berisi beberapa lembar foto. Saat Gaara membuka map tersebut, kedua matanya terbelalak, ekspresinya sangat terkejut bahkan sampai membangkitkan tubuh yang tadi ia senderkan di sofa, "Sakura?"

"Ha? Kau kenal?" tanya Kakashi.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Dia memperhatikan tiap-tiap lembar foto yang terlihat menakjubkan itu. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, wajah dinginnya kini berubah menjadi ekspresi yang seolah telah bertemu oleh sang terkasih sejak lama. Gaara pun merasa heran, sejak kapan Sakura menjadi model dan berpose seolah telah sering melakukan pose-pose model?

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi—lagi.

"Aku terima tawaranmu."

.

.

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah bingkai yang terletak di atas meja di dalam apartemen Sasuke. Sudah Sasuke duga, reaksi Sakura pasti akan begini apabila melihat foto yang terdapat sosok kakaknya di dalam bingkai itu.

"Kakakku... berteman dengan kakakmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku juga kaget saat tadi kau bilang kakakmu itu anggota band Akatsuki. Yaah, aku memang tidak tahu nama keluarga Sasori sih."

"Tidak, nama keluarga kami berbeda," jawab Sakura, "maksudku... aku ikut nama keluarga ibuku, kedua orangtuaku bercerai saat aku masih SD."

"Sekarang mereka sudah selesai membuat video klip, sepertinya beberapa hari lagi akan pulang," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura melihat satu pintu yang berada di kamar Sasuke, "itu pintu apa?"

"Toilet, aku mempunyai toilet-ku sendiri," jawabnya dengan nada bercanda.

Sakura menoleh dan menanyakan hal yang sedikit membuatnya penasaran, "Kau akrab dengan kakakmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil satu kaleng minuman soda, senyuman Sasuke membuat Sakura yakin akan jawaban dalam hatinya, "Ah... kalau aku sih tidak terlalu akrab."

"Eh?"

Sambil menerima minuman kaleng, Sakura meneruskan, "Dia selalu sibuk dengan urusan band-nya, tidak pernah makan malam bersama, kedua orangtua-ku pun tidak tahu kapan pulangnya... bisa dibilang kami dibuang."

"Sepertinya... aku kurang setuju pada pendapatmu."

Sakura menatap bingung pada Sasuke yang kini membuka laci dan mengambil selembar kertas lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura, "Ini... lagu ciptaan Sasori yang tidak mau ia publikasikan."

Sakura menerima kertas itu dan membaca judulnya 'adik tersayang'.

"Sepertinya itu lagu untukmu, Itachi menyimpannya karena nada lagu yang dibuat oleh Sasori sangat menyentuh, mungkin saja lagu ini bisa menaikan kembali nilai jual band mereka," jelas Sasuke.

Mata Sakura menjadi sendu ketika membaca semua lyric yang tertera. Kalimat demi kalimat sangat terasa sampainya betapa Sasori menyayanginya, juga menyesal karena tidak pernah ada untuknya disaat dirinya sedang terpuruk. Dan... kalimat terakhir yang ada di dalam lagu itu 'aku berjanji akan mencoba menjadi kakak yang terbaik di dunia bagimu'.

"Bodoh~" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Lihat, ternyata masih ada yang sangat sayang padamu 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk pada ucapan Sasuke, saat Sasuke akan melontarkan kalimat lagi, tindakannya terpotong oleh getaran ponsel di kantung celananya.

"Ya, Kakashi-san?"

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke ketika mendengar nama Kakashi disebut. Namun melihat ekspresi Sasuke terlihat sangat aneh, Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Sambil membentuk sebuah kalimat tanpa suara, Sakura menggerakan bibirnya seolah bertanya 'ada apa' pada Sasuke. Sasuke memngangkat satu jarinya pada Sakura menandakan untuk diam pada gadis itu.

"Ya... aku mengerti, tapi... apa harus dia?"

Terlihat ekspresi Sasuke sangat kesal namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, "Tsk! Baiklah, lusa aku akan ke tempat lokasi bersamanya, ya."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke menutup ponselnya.

Sasuke ingin sekali mengatakannya pada Sakura, namun suasana hati gadis itu baru saja terluka, apakah harus ia mendengar berita yang sangat mengejutkan ini? Tapi... apabila Sasuke menyembunyikannya, itu artinya Sasuke meretakkan kepercayaan Sakura padanya.

"Sakura, kau tahu parfum playboy?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah iya, Sasori-nii pakai parfum itu, kenapa?"

Sasuke menghirup napas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, "Hhhh, dengar... Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang bahu gadis itu, "kau mendapatkan tawaran menjadi model utama pada iklan parfum playboy yang baru."

"Wah, benarkah? Asii—"

"Tapi ini tema-nya adalah berpasangan. Playboy identik dengan seksi. Playboy. Pasangan. Seksi, kau mengerti maksudku?" tanya Sasuke menekankan.

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, "Kau ingin aku bugil?"

"Hahaha, bukan... kau harus berpose panas, tidak menjurus porno namun terlihat seksi dan menggairahkan. Dan hal itu... harus kautujukan pada pasangan modelmu."

"Hhhmm, aku tidak tahu berpose panas atau seksi itu bagaimana, bisa kau ajarkan?"

"Hah?" kedua mata Sasuke melotot ketika Sakura meminta ajaran padanya.

"Bukan, hahaha, maksudku.. ehm, itu... ehm... aku mencoba memasang wajah seperti itu dan kau mengambil gambarku, agar aku bisa mempelajari ekspresi yang kau mau, begitu," jawab Sakura yang sedikit salah tingkah.

"O-oh... hahaha, baiklah kita belajar sekarang?"

"Boleh."

"Baiklah." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan menyuruh Sakura masuk ke kamarnya, Sasuke tidak menutup pintukarena tidak mau Sakura berpikir macam-macam, "pertama, kau harus membayangkan bagaimana rasanya sangat mencintai seseorang sampai-sampai kau ingin menyentuh orang itu, lepaskan ekspresimu."

Sakura mengangguk dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Terlintaslah sosok Karin yang ingin ia sentuh selama ini, Sakura duduk di atas kasur Sasuke dan menaikan satu kaki lalu melipatnya ke belakang. Satu tangan menyanggah tubuhnya satu tangan lagi menyibak rambut agar terlihat sedikit acak-acakan.

"Ya bagus, pertahankan seperti tiu," ucap Sasuke yang langsung berkutat dengan kamera-nya, "ekspresimu harus lebih seksi lagi Sakura, bayangkan saja kau ingin sekali melakukan having sex denga—"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Jangan ucapakan ituuu!" jerit Sakura tiba-tiba menutup wajahnya—membuat Sasuke bingung.

Wajah Sakura merona merah padam membuat diri Sasuke merasa sangat ingin menerkam gadis itu.

"Ehem, maaf... pertahankan pose seperti tadi, naikkan kedua kakimu dan lipat kebelakang... ya, seperti itu. Lalu letakkan kedua tanganmu di antara paha, ya! Bagus."

Sakura menerima arahan dari Sasuke dengan sangat bagus.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan membaringkan gadis itu, "Coba kau berbaring dan buka sedikit seragammu, jangan sampai dadamu terlihat, buat wajahmu seolah ingin menggoda seseorang untuk naik di atasmu."

Sakura menaikkan sedikit lututnya, melepaskan seragam sampai belahan dada sedikit terlihat, kemudian wajahnya terlihat sangat sensual dengan pose dirinya menggigit satu jari telunjuknya. Sasuke beridiri di atas tubuh Sakura memakai lututnya dan mengambil wajah Sakura dengan sempurna, "Sempurna," gumam Sasuke.

"Kau sangat berbakat dan mudah mengikuti arahan, lihat hasil ini," ucap Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan hasil di kamera-nya. Sakura bangkit dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Mana, mana," ujar Sakura yang menemepel pada lengan Sasuke, "waahh, ternyata aku bisa sensual beginiii~"

Sasuke melirik wajah Sakura yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya, seragam Sakura pun belum ia benarkan dengan rapi. Aroma tubuh gadis itu tercium sangat manis, shampoo-nya juga sangat lembut dan tidak menyengat. Membuat adik Sasuke saat ini hendak menerobos pertahanannya. Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

Sakura tahu bahwa suasana ini sangat mendukung untuk mereka berdua, Sakura sendiri bingung karena dalam dirinya tidak ada perasaan gelisah, risih ataupun ingin menolak. Gadis itu... hanya memejamkan kedua matanya sampai kedua ujung bibir mereka bertemu, dan—

"Sasukeee! Aku pulaaaaang!"

—Itachi datang dengan waktu yang sangat tidak pas.

Sakura langsung berdiri dan Sasuke melepaskan kamera pada lehernya, "Bisa tidak untuk mengetuk pintu lebih dulu!" sewot Sasuke.

"Waah, siapa ini?" tanya Itachi pada Sakura, "pacar barumu Sasuke?"

"Ah, aku—"

"Ya siapapun kau, yang tahan saja ya dengan Sasuke, walaupun dia selalu ganti pasangan dan cepat bosan, tapi dia penyayang kok. Makanya kau jangan terlalu dalam perasaannya pada Sasuke, nanti sakit hati."

"Itachi!" gertak Sasuke.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda, adikku ini sangat setia kok, kau sangat beruntung mendapatkannya," ucap Itachi membalikkan keadaan.

"Tapi aku bukan—"

"Dia adiknya Sasori," potong Sasuke, seolah tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Sakura.

Kedua mata Itachi terbelalak melihat sosok Sakura, "Sasori mempunyai adik secantik ini? Aku tidak percaya!"

"Aha...haha...ha..." tawa Sakura terdengar canggung.

"Aku antar dia pulang dulu, Sasori pasti sudah pulang 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, dia langsung pulang katanya ingin membuat kejutan untuk adiknya tersayang," jawab Itachi sambil mengedipkan satu matanya pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan membungkuk, "Terima kasih banyak... telah menjaga kakakku."

"Sama-sama, dia anak yang merepotkan dan melankolis."

Saat Sasuke sudah membawa Sakura keluar, Itachi meminum minuman botol yang ia ambil dari kulkas. Kedua matanya tertuju pada kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja, kertas itu adalah lagu ciptaan Sasori yang enggan ia publikasikan. Itachi tersenyum dan terkekeh, "Kakak yang tsundere ya, dia itu."

.

.

Sesampainya Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke depan apartemen.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke yang membuat gerakan Sakura terhenti ketika ingin membuka pintu mobil, "ada yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Sakura terdiam, menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Partnermu untuk pemotretan lusa, pemotretan parfum playboy... adalah Gaara."

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak, tubuhnya kaku, ekspresinya menghilang. Sasuke bisa merasakan hal itu semua karena Sakura tidak pernah seterkejut ini sebelumnya, "Apa kau masih bersedia?"

Sakura terdiam.

Sasuek menunggu Sakura menjawab, namun gadis itu masih shock atas berita yang baru saja Sasuke lontarkan. Karena mengkhawatirkan perasaan Sakura, maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk membatalkannya. "Aku akan membatalkannya kalau kau mau."

"Tidak," tolak Sakura tiba-tiba dengan tegas, "lanjutkan saja, akan kubuta dia tercengang dengan penampilanku lusa."

Biasanya, Sasuke akan memberikan senyuman kebanggaannya pada usaha dan jerih payah Sakura, namun saat ini laki-laki itu tidak bisa memberikan dukungan maupun senyuman seperti biasanya. Sasuke... sedikit terbakar rasa cemburu. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan menerima dengan sangat yakin tawaran itu.

"Baiklah, samapi lusa ya, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum lemas, namun Sakura tidak menyadarinya. Gadis itu terus menutup pintu dan memasuki gedung apartemennya. Sementara Sasuke, kini masih di dalam mobil sambil memandangi ekspresi Sakura pada kamera SLR-nya. Bagaimana... bagaimana caranya agar Sakura tetap berpose seperti ini dengan Gaara, namun ekspresinya itu hanya ditujukan untuknya? Bagaimana caranya?

_**BRAK!**_

Sasuke memukul setir mobil dengan keras. Belum pernah ia rasakan perasaan seperti ini. Rasanya... dia telah menelan ludahnya sendiri... agar tidak jatuh cinta pada modelnya sendiri.

.

.

"Aku pulaang."

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya dengan pelan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, Itachi bilang kakaknya sudah datang namun rumahnya masih gelap. Sakura melangkah ke dapur dan tidak menemukan siapapun, bahkan di kamar Sasori tidak ada sosok kakaknya. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas dan berpikir lagi-lagi dia ditinggal sendiri. Dengan perasaan jengkel, Sakura menuju kamarnya. Saat Sakura membuka pintu, kedua matanya terbelalak oleh sosok laki-laki berambut merah dengan wajah yang sangat baby face tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat datang."

Sakura menahan senyumnya, "Se-selamat datang... juga..."

Sasori tersenyum dan mendekati Sakura lalu memeluknya, hal itu membuat Sakura sangat terkejut. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? "Maaf ya, aku selalu meninggalkanmu sendiri." Sasori tiba-tiba berucap.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan terus berada di rumah, menunggumu pulang."

Kedua alis Sakura mengernyit, "Lalu... band kakak?"

Sasori tersneyum miris dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, "Kami akan bubar."

_Shock_.

Itulah yang Sakura rasakan sekarang, "Ta-tapi... tapi..."

"Sudah tidak memungkinkan bagi kami bersaing dengan pendatang baru yang lebih segar alunan musiknya," jelas Sasori.

"Nii-san... "

Sasori tersenyum lembut dan menepuk kepala Sakura, "Nah, aku akan membuatkanmu spaghetti yang paling enak, kau mandi dulu saja."

Sakura menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan sedih, dia tidak mau sampai Sasori kehilangan hal yang benar-benar ia tekuni.

.

.

Tibalah hari dimana pemotretan untuk parfum playboy, lokasinya berada di sebuah pantai. Nantinya, Sakura akan memakai bikini dengan kain tembu pandang yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya memakai celana jeans pendek, mereka akan di foto dengan pose yang sedikit menantang. Sakura tiba bersama Sasuke, dan dilihat Gaara sudah tiba bersama asisten dan beberapa crew dari pihak agensi Suna.

"Haruno-chaaan~ sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Hai, Naruto," sapa Sakura.

"Sakura, aku siap-siap dulu ya," ucap Sasuke sambil mengetuk kepala gadis itu.

"Ng, terima kasih ya, Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura.

Mendengar mereka sudah saling memanggil nama kecil satu sama lain membuat Naruto melongo, "Ka-kalian... sejak kapan menjadi akraaaabbbb!" sewotnya.

"Hahaha, masih baru kok," jawab Sakura.

"Aahhh! Aku juga mau memanggilmu Sakura-chaaaan~" rengek Naruto.

"Iya iya, panggil aku Sakura," jawab Sakura agar Naruto tidak lagi berisik dan merengek.

"Yeaayy, Sakura-chan, kau ganti baju denganku," ajak Naruto.

"Ehh? Ini kan bikini..."

"Nyehehehe, justru itu, perusahaan bikini di Jepang ini kan milikku, aku sangat tahu kau harus pakai yang mana, ayo sini!" Naruto menarik lengan Sakura ke dalam mobil besar yang disediakan khusus untuk ganti baju model perempuan.

Gaara memperhatikan setiap tindakan Sakura tadi dari kejauahan, matanya sebentar melembut, sebentar sinis, sebentar kesal. Matsuri yang menyadari hal itu merasa khawatir, "Gaara-san... apa ada hal yang membuatmu gelisah?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Gaara singkat.

Sasuke mempersiapkan tripod dan kamera-nya. Rasanya hari ini sangat tidak bersemangat bagi laki-laki yang berusia dua puluh satu ini. Sambil melakukan setting pada kamera-nya, Sasuke membayangkan bagaimana nanti kalau Sakura dan Gaara lepas kendali dan perasaan mereka saling kembali satu sama lain. Itu yang ia takutkan, rasa-rasanya kepercayaan diri seorang Uchiha bungsu ini menurun.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." panggil Sakura dengan suara pelan. Sasuke menoleh dan sangat terpana melihat penampilan Sakura, "a-apa ini tidak berlebihan? Maksudku... bikini ini terlalu terbuka~"

Sasuek terpana oleh penampilan Sakura. Bikin berwarna merah, menandakan sensual yang tinggi, belahan dada yang terlihat sangat jelas, paha yang sangat mulus namun tertutup oleh kain tembus pandang berwarna putih, ingin sekali Sasuke merobek kain itu secara paksa. Sakura menguncir rambutnya karena angin di pantai terasa kencang sehingga merusak tataan rambut miliknya.

"Sudah cukup, cepat ke tengah pantai," ucap Sasuke. Tanpa memuji. Dan hal ini membuat Sakura sedikit kecewa.

Sakura berjalan ke tengah pantai dengan ekspresi sendu, diam-diam Sasuke memotretnya. Rasanya ingin sekali memotret wajah Sakura setiap detiknya.

"Ya, pemotretan di mulai!"

Gaara menghampiri Sakura. Rasanya sangat berdebar dan gugup ketika laki-laki itu mulai mendekat. Namun Sakura tidak beoleh kalah oleh rasa gugupnya, Sakura harus melawan rasa gugupnya demi dirinya dan juga demi Sasuke yang akan bangga padanya. Akhirnya, Sakura mendongakan kepalanya. Tersenyum penuh dengan penuh percaya diri, dan melipat tangannya, "Apa kabar, Gaara."

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

A/N : aheeeeyyy, ketemu lagi deeeeh hehehee, jangan bosen yaa sama aku T^T nongol mulu karena mentang-mentang lagi produktif T^T

ah, masalah lemon... perasaan di awal chapter juga ada adegan Sasuke lemon sama cewek lain deh, kenapa baru protesnya di chapter kemarin? ._.

ah yasudahlah... makasih ya masukannya, tapi menurut aku sih lemon bikinan aku ini ngga ada apa-apanya kok dibanding yg lain, kalau masalah merendahkan wanita... eehhmmm... kayaknya ada banyak lemon yang lebih prah dari aku deh :)

aku juga ngga anggep review kamu itu flame kok, aku juga ngga hapus. itu buktinya aku pajang di kotak review :3 kalau kamu mau berhenti baca ya itu terserah kamu kok, aku kan bikin cerita juga hanya untuk menuangkan imajinasi aku dan sesuai apa yang aku mau :D

Makasih juga ya buat semuanyaaa, untuk yang tanya umur Ino... Ino itu seumuran sama Sasuke :3

yuk ah, bikin chapter 5 dulu~

tha-thaaa~

XoXo

Hanasaka Chizuru

A.K.A

V3 Yagami


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**S. L. R**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Shoujo Ai, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kabar, Gaara."

Gaara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh rasa sesal. Namun saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan perasaan masing-masing, mereka harus profesional. Gaara menarik Sakura dan memegang leher gadis itu, "Ikuti alur-ku."

Melihat Sakura dan Gaara bergaya di pinggir pantai membuat hati Sasuke sesak. Rasanya sangat berat menekan tombol shutter. Walau menurutnya di luar perasaan jengkelnya pada Gaara, ada beberapa adegan dari mereka yang sangat bagus untuk diambil.. Sasuke tidak mengambilnya. Dia tidak menekan tombol shutter.

Gaara menoleh pada Sasuke, seolah bertanya apakah Sasuke mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Gaara masih tidak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tidak puas oleh hasil kerja mereka.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya dan berlari menuju Sasuke, "Hei Sasuke-kun... apa benar tidak ada yang bagus?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke masih duduk diam sambil meminum kaleng pocari, cuaca hari ini sangat panas. Panas cuaca dan panas hati.

"Ikut aku." Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, membawa gadis itu ke dalam mobil, "istirahat sebentar," teriak Sasuke.

Gaara melihat Sasuke membawa mantan kekasihnya itu ke dalam mobil tempat ganti pakaian model. Begitu mereka berada di dalam, Sasuke mengoleskan sunblock pada punggung Sakura.

"Kulitmu bisa terbakar," ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, terima kasih... Sasuke-kun..."

Entah kenapa rasanya gugup sekali disentuh oleh Sasuke seperti saat ini. Sentuhan Sasuke berbeda dari biasanya, maksudnya... tidak biasanya Sasuke membelai dengan sangat pelan dan agak menekan pada punggung Sakura. Biasanya Sasuke hanya menyentuh Sakura dengan ketukan atau mengacak rambutnya. Begitu sampai lengan, Sasuke mengoleskann ya dengan rata, Sakura merasa sangat merinding. Ditambah lagi Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Sakura hanya untuk mengoleskan sunblock di kakinya, "Aku bisa sendiri... Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sasuke kembali ke belakang Sakura dan membalikkan telapak tangan gadis itu, "Ini, oleskan di dadamu."

Sakura menurut. Saat Sasuke akan mengoleskan sunblock pada leher gadis itu, entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini Sasuke malah mencium leher Sakura dan menghisapnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Sa-Sasuke-kuun!"

Sasuke mengunci gerakan Sakura agar gadis itu tidak berontak. Begitu Sakura tenang, Sasuke melepaskan hisapannya dan terciptalah sebuah kissmark di leher Sakura. Namun gadis itu tidak menyadari adanya tanda merah di lehernya itu.

"Ya! Sudah selesai, hahaha," ucap Sasuke seolah puas oleh tindakannya.

"Kau mengagetkan aku!" protes Sakura.

"Nah, kali ini pasti aku bisa mengambil pose yang bagus. Karena tindakannya adalah aku yang menciptakan, hahahaha!"

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung, "Kau kenapa... Sasuke-kun?"

Saat mereka keluar dari mobil, Sasuke memberi aba-aba pada semua crew agar kembali bekerja. Sakura kembali ke tempat pemotretan bersama Gaara. Begitu mereka saling berhadapan, kedua mata Gaara terbelalak melihat tanda merah di leher Sakura. "Lehermu?!"

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh pada lehernya sendiri seolah bisa melihatnya, namun ombak menerjang mereka dan Sakura terpeleset karena menginjak kerang di pasir. Sakura terjatuh pada tubuh Gaara dan Gaara menahannya, sampai akhirnya mereka berpose Gaara di bawah dan Sakura di atasnya. Sakura menatap Gaara dengan perasaan aneh, rasa aneh bukan karena melihat Gaara, namun hisapan Sasuke tadi masih sangat terasa pada tubuhnya.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura berubah menjadi sensual secara tiba-tiba membuat Gaara terbawa suasana. Sasuke menyeringai melihat adegan itu dan mulai membidiknya sambil bergumam, "Satu... dua... tiga... cheese."

Gaara melepaskan kunciran Sakura agar kissmark itu tidak terlihat, karena saat ini Gaara sedikit tidak rela apabila laki-laki lain melihat ekspresi mantan kekasihnya yang begitu menggoda, apalagi kissmark di lehernya terlihat lumayan jelas, Gaara tidak ingin kissmark itu ikut terambil kamera. Pose Gaara melepaskan kunciran Sakura, dengan rambut Sakura yang tergerai secara tiba-tiba, ditambah ekspresi Sakura yang sensual serta ekspresi Gaara yang terbawa oleh Sakura... itu semua Sasuke yang menciptakannya.

.

.

Sakura mengganti pakaiannya di dalam mobil, saat ia akan mengambil baju yang sebelum ia kenakan begitu ia datang tadi, seseorang membuka pintu tiba-tiba—membuat Sakura terkejut dan reflek menutup tubuhnya memakai handuk.

"Tidak dikunci, kau mengundang Sasuke untuk melihat tubuhmu?"

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak oleh kehadiran sosok wanita berambut pirang dengan pakaiannya yang sangat modis, juga kacamata hitam yang menempel di wajahnya, wanita itu melepaskan kacamata dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih ramah dibanding sebelumnya, "Hai, apa kabar?"

Sakura beberapa kali mengedipkan kedua matanya dan menjawab, "Ba-baik."

"Jangan kaku begitu," ucap sang wanita berambut pirang yang berjalan dan duduk di dekat sosok Sakura, "kita belum pernah berkenalan secara resmi, 'kan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal," ucap Ino menjulurkan tangannya.

Sakura dengan cekatan menyambar tangan Ino.

"Maaf, terakhir kali kita bertemu, kesan pertamaku sangat jelek padamu," kata Ino tiba-tiba tanpa menatap Sakura karena saat ini dirinya disibukkan oleh beberapa kostum bikini, "habis... aku kaget saja, tiba-tiba ada anak amatir yang datang dan langsung dijadikan kartu AS perusahaan agensi, padahal aku yang merintis dari bawah saja harus mati-matian sampai bisa menjadi model utama."

Sakura hanya diam dan mempererat handuknya, rasanya sangat tidak enak terjadi percakapan yang sangat tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Tapi sepertinya aku kelewatan, dan sepertinya kau anak yang baik," lanjut Ino, "maaf ya."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku yang minta maaf karena tidak sopan sebagai anak baru."

"Hahaha, aahh sudahlah, anak baru atau bukan yang penting saling menghargai saja," jawab Ino, "kau habis pemotretan ya? Parfum playboy?"

"Iya, sudah selesai," jawab Sakura.

"Hoo." Ino hanya mengangguk sambil mengangkat gantungan bikini. Bikini berwarna biru tua, "kau tahu... peranmu itu—Hinata sangat mengincarnya."

"Hinata?" tanya Sakura yang asing dengan nama itu.

"Salah satu model dari agensi Konoha. Anaknya sangat cantik, terlihat pendiam tapi sebenarnya dia itu menyeramkan. Kalau marah jangan menatap matanya, dia seperti medusa," bisik Ino dengan nada bercanda.

"Haha...ha..."

"Ah ngomong-ngomong," ucap Ino sambil membuka pakaiannya. Entah mengapa Sakura langsung salah tingkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "apa kau ikut lomba foto ber-tema ikatan itu?"

"Ah, iya... Sasuke-kun yang menyuruhku," jawab Sakura.

Setelah selesai memakai bikini, Ino melepas kunciran rambut panjangnya dan digulung menjadi satu. Sebelum keluar, Ino memakai jaket sport yang ia keluarkan dari tas-nya dan berhadapan dengan Sakura, "Aku melihat proses pemotretanmu tadi. Kau hebat, bersaing denganku dalam lomba nanti, ya?"

Ino mengulurkan tangannya. Memberi salam persaingan secara sehat dengan Sakura. Dan Sakura sendiri menerima saingan itu dengan sangat yakin. Sakura tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Ino, "Dengan senang hati."

"Nah, aku pemotretan dulu ya, aahh~ rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak menghirup udara pantai," ujar Ino.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Dia berpikir, mungkin Ino dan dirinya bisa berteman baik suatu saat nanti. Diluar pekerjaan... sepertinya Ino adalah wanita yang menarik dan pemberani... juga mempunyai prinsip. Sakura mulai merasa nyaman dengan pekerjaannya ini, selain mendapat teman dan rival baru, dia bisa menunjukkan pada mantan kekasih yang sudah mengabaikannya dulu bahwa Sakura pun bisa melakukan apa yang dia lakukan.

Sesudah Sakura mengganti bajunya, gadis berambut pink itu membuka pintu mobil dan terkejut ketika melihat sosok Gaara berdiri di depan pintu dengan gaya bersender di samping, "Ga-Gaara?"

"Ikut aku sebentar," ajak Gaara sambil menarik lengan Sakura... dengan paksa.

Sakura sebenarnya ingin sekali menepis tangan Gaara, namun dalam hatinya yang paling dalam—Sakura—sangat penasaran apa yang ingin Gaara bicarakan saat ini. Buakn berarti sosok mereka lepas dari pandangan onyx yang tajam dan sedang mengamati dari kejauhan ini. Tidak. Tidak sama sekali, mereka lengah bahwa sedari tadi Sasuke memperhatikan langkah mereka yang menuju kedai minuman.

Namun Gaara tidak mengajak Sakura ke kedai minuman itu, Gaara mengajaknya ke bebatuan dekat pinggir pantai, langsung saja diam-diam Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang san bersembunyi dibalik bebatuan besar di dekat mereka.

"Apa-apaan lehermu itu?!" geram Gaara—yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum menang.

"Leherku?" Sakura benar-benar bingung apa yang Gaara katakan, "dari tadi kau terus menyebut leherku dan leherku, ada apa dengan leherku?"

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya dan memperlihatkan leher Sakura melalui ponselnya, "Ini! Apa ini?!"

Saat Sakura melihat tanda merah, kedua matanya terbelalak, "Hah?! Sejak kapan aku digigit serangga?! Jangan-jangan aku disengat ubur-ubur?!"

Sasuke menahan tawanya dibalik bebatuan.

"Itu kissmark, Sakura," jawab Gaara, "fotografer-mu kah yang memberikanmu kissmark ini?"

"Kissmark?" Sakura mulai berpikir, dan yap! Ekspresi Sakura saat ini terlihat mengingat sesuatu... mengingat saat Sasuke menghisap leher di bagian kiri yang kini ia sentuh memakai jarinya sendiri. Sakura menyentuh kissmark itu dengan wajah yang benar-benar membuat Gaara tidak menyukainya.

"Sejak kapan gaya pacaranmu seperti itu? Kau terlihat murahan," hina Gaara.

Mendapat Hinaan dari Gaara membuat wajah Sakura sengit padanya, "Jaga mulutmu tuan Gaara! Sasuke dan aku lebih dari sekedar pacar, hubungan kami sudah jauh lebih dekat!" tanpa Sakura sadari arti ucapannya, gadis itu berucap untuk membuat Gaara kesal. Namun membuat Sasuke senang.

"Jauh lebih dekat? Kau benar-benar tidak menghargaiku ternyata," geram Gaara.

"Permisi? Tidak menghargaimu? Tolong kau ralat lagi ucapanmu, siapa yang meninggalkan siapa dulu sampai membuatku terpuruk, hah?"

"Meninggalkanmu?"

"Stop!" cegah Sakura pada Gaara yang berencana untuk berbicara lebih lanjut, "aku tidak akan tertipu oleh alasan-alasanmu. Aku. Sudah. Sangat. Melupakanmu."

Gaara hanya terdiam dengan tatapan bingung. Dengan helaan napas, Gaara berkata, "Kau benar-benar beranggapan kita putus, Sakura?"

Sakura mematung mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Kemudian gadis itu memincingkan matanya— menatap curiga pada Gaara, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau ingat kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan sebelum aku pergi? Saat kau menolak untuk mengantarku ke bandara," jawab Gaara.

Sakura mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang Gaara ucapakan saat itu. Begitu gadis bermata emerald ini mengingatnya, mulutnya menganga dan ditutup oleh kedua telapak tangannya. Gaara tersenyum lembut pada Sakura, "Ya, aku bilang tunggulah aku... aku pasti akan datang lagi untukmu."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar percakapan mereka. Rasanya seperti dipukul sebuah palu yang sangat besar. Berkat dirinya... mereka kembali bersatu. Ini seperti bumerang, awalnya Sasuke ingin menegaskan pada Gaara bahwa gadis itu—gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain—miliknya. Namun semua berbalik, Sasuke merasa menyesal telah menerima tawaran untuk pemotretan kali ini. Seharusnya dari awal pun Sasuke tahu, apabila mereka bertemu... mereka pasti bersatu kembali. Tanpe mendengar percakapan mereka lebih jauh... Sasuke meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya

.

.

Sakura kembali pada Sasuke yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Wajahnya tampak berbeda, senyuman sumringah terpancar jelas pada wajah Sakura... hal itu membuat Sasuke muak. Laki-laki yang kini memakai kacamata hitam tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi cemburunya, untung saja ada kacamata hitam untuk menutupi pancaran matanya. Sakura datang dan menggoyangkan lengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun... kau tahu tidak, tadi Gaa—"

Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura, dan hal itu membuat gadis yang kini terkejut oleh perlakuan kasar Sasuke. Sakura terdiam, sedikit ada rasa takut untuk menyentuh Sasuke lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke kini sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan... menghindari Sakura bukanlah jalan keluar yang benar, melihat partner modelnya itu takut padanya—Sasuke tersenyum palsu pada Sakura.

"Kalau aku sedang membereskan barang-barangku, jangan menggoyangkan lenganku. Kalau kamera pecah aku memotretmu pakai apa?"

Sakura tetap berdiri dengan tatapan kaget pada Sasuke, "O-oh... haha...ha, aku pikir kau marah padaku."

Setelah Sasuke selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, dia berjalan tanpa mengajak Sakura. Gadis itu merasa ada rasa nyeri di hatinya ketika Sasuke seolah mengabaikannya. Ingatannya tentang Gaara dulu dan Karin terlintas dalam pikirannya. Sakura berpikir, apa Sasuke akan mengabaikannya juga? Apa laki-laki itu akan mengingkari janjinya? Sebelum pikirannya melenceng lebih jauh, kedua matanya dikejutkan oleh sosok Sasuke yang berbail dan membuka kacamata hitamnya, "Kenapa diam? Mau kutinggal?"

Sakura bernapas lega, ternyata Sasuke tidak mengabaikannya. Sakura mengangguk dan berlari mendekati Sasuke, "Aku pikir kau mau meninggalkanku," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke melirik pada wajah Sakura yang kini terlihat sangat lega... entah karena apa, "Hmp... kau ini buta jalan, bisa repot kalau kutinggal di sini."

Walau Sasuke tahu bukan itu maksud Sakura, namun laki-laki itu berusaha untuk menutupi perasaannya pada gadis yang kini sudah mulai terkenal berkat dirinya. Sasuke mengingat lagi percakapan Sakura dan Gaara, rasanya ada sedikit rasa menyesal karena meninggalkan tempat itu lebih dahulu karena Sasuke tidak tahu kelanjutan percakapan pribadi mereka.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya. Sakura terlihat lelap dalam tidurnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura tidur beralaskan bantal kecil yang Sasuke sediakan di dalam mobil untuk gadis itu. Sasuke berpikir buat apa dia melakukan sejauh itu kalau Sakura sendiri hanya menganggapnya rekan biasa? Tapi Sasuke juga tidak bisa menyalahkan gadis itu, karena dari awal Sasuke menekankan tidak boleh ada perasaan khusus padanya.

Sial.

Andai saja waktu bisa diubah...

Lokasi pemotretan mereka lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggal Sakura. Di tengah perjalanan, gadis berambut pink itu terbangun karena dering ponsel. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di bawah dalam tasnya. Begitu ia dapat, Sakura membuka ponsel dan melihat pesan yang masuk. Wajahnya tersenyum, Sasuke tidak bisa bertanya pesan dari siapa itu karena apa yang terjadi pada Sakura tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi... melihat gadis yang tadi tertidur lelap kini terlihat segar membuat Sasuke penasaran. Dan mungkin... pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan saat ini akan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi renggang.

"Gaara?" tebak Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan mengangguk. Tubuh Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan menghadap Sasuke, "Kau tahu, tadi Gaara—"

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu," potong Sasuke.

"Ah, iya." Sakura memasang sabuk pengaman kembali dan memperlihatkan isi ponselnya pada Sasuke, "lihat... Gaara ingin mampir ke tempatku malam ini."

_Ckiiitt._

Rem mendadak.

Untung saja Sasuke tidak membanting setirnya dan menyebabkan mereka terjungkir dalam mobil.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun? Ada apa? Kita menabrak sesuatu?"

Sasuke menempelkan kening pada kedua telapak tangannya yang ia sanggah di setir, "Apa kau lupa dulu dia meninggalkanmu?"

Sakura sedikit takut pada Sasuke saat ini, suasananya terasa canggung dan tidak enak, "Ehm... itu, terjadi kesalah pahaman antara kita, dan... tadi Gaara sudah menjelaskannya padaku... katanya dia tidak pernah melupakanku... dia selalu memikirkanku, dia sempat menghubungiku tapi aku mengganti nomor ponselku, dia juga—"

Sasuke menarik leher Sakura dan mencium bibirnya.

Tindakan Sasuke membuat mata Sakura terbelalak. Saat Sakura akan memberontak, Sasuke semakin menekan lehernya dan mengunci kedua tangan Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memperlakukan wanita secara paksa, karena sebelumnya para wanita lah yang menyerahkan diri padanya, ini juga pertama kalinya bagi Sakura dicium paksa oleh laki-laki. Merasa Sakura sudah melemah, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sakura dengan sinis.

"Ingat ucapanku saat aku bilang aku tidak akan mengabaikan dan meninggalkanmu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, kedua matanya berair karena menahan tangis, Sasuke menyeringai sinis, "Sepertinya di sini bisa kita lihat, siapa yang meninggalkan siapa."

Sasuke kembali pada posisinya dan kembali mengendarai mobil. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sakura yang masih meringkuk dan menahan tangis.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sasuke masih tidak menoleh pada Sakura. Sakura pun bingung harus mengucapkan apa pada Sasuke, dirinya sudah terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan satu kata sekalipun. Wajah Sasuke terlihat kesal, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk sedikit membungkuk dan keluar dari mobil itu. Sebelum pergi, Sasuke memantai Sakura yang benar-benar masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menghela napas dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "Apa yang telah kulakukan..."

.

.

Pagi hari, Sakura berangkat ke sekolah dengan suasana hati yang tidak nyaman, belum lagi kemungkinan bertemu dengan Karin sangat besar. Sasuke marah padanya, hubungannya dengan Karin pun masih belum pulih. Hati Sakura merasa hampa saat ini. Di depan kelas, Sakura menoleh dan melihat Karin yang sedang berjalan dengan Neji membawa beberapa tumpukkan kertas, Sakura langsung cepat-cepat memasuki kelasnya agar Karin tidak melihatnya. Entah sejak kapan Sakura menjadi pengecut begini. Belum lagi, sepulang sekolah nanti ada pemotretan untuk majalah fashion, wajah bagaimana yang harus ia tunjukkan pada Sasuke nanti.

Sakura berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikiran yang membuatnya letih itu. Saat ini, hanya Gaara yang menyemangatinya melalui ponsel. Gaara mengirimkan foto yang baru saja ia ambil, Sakura tersenyum melihat foto itu. Namun senyuman itu perlahan menjadi sendu, lagi-lagi kedua matanya berat karena menahan air yang akan tumpah, tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi karena sensei sudah datang dan Sakura harus segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Setelah selesai jam sekolah, biasanya Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan gerbang untuk menjemputnya, tapi kini Sakura tidak melihat siapapun yang menunggu dirinya dengan senyuman jahil dan sosok yang membuat seluruh mata siswi tertuju pada sosok itu. Rasanya hari ini sangat sepi... Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun kereta dan untuk menuju studio agensi Konoha.

Hari ini... terasa sangat sepi.

Biasanya sepanjang perjalanan dari sekolah menuju studio, dirinya dan Sasuke selalu saling ejek di dalam mobil, mereka bahkan sering bernyanyi bersama dan bermain sambung kata. Tapi, setibanya Sakura di studio... emerald-nya tidak menemuka sosok yang tanpa ia sadari itu sangat dirindukan olehnya. Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi tetap tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke.

"Sakuraaa," sapa seorang wanita berambut pirang.

"Hai, Ino."

"Loh? Tidak sama Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

Itu yang ingin Sakura tanyakan, kemana Sasuke sebenarnya? Sakura tidak menjawab Ino, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sampai Kakashi datang menghampiri Sakura.

"Haruno-san, hari ini kau akan difoto bersama Ino dalam tema casual," ucapnya sambil memberikan contoh-contoh pose yang dipakai oleh beberapa model di agensi lain, "dan hari ini bukan Sasuke yang menjadi fotografer-mu."

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut dan menoleh pada Ino yang memasang wajah seolah menyayangkannya juga.

"Kemana... Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Maaf aku terlambat,."

Suara Sasuke membuat jantung Sakura berdebar sangat kencang. Entah berdebar karena apa. Yang jelas, suara Sasuke di belakangnya ini... Sakura tidak bisa menoleh pada sosok fotografer-nya itu.

"Hei, tumben sekali kau telat," ucap Ino, "dan kenapa bisa telat?"

Pertanyaan yang ingin Sakura tanya... terima kasih pada Ino.

"Ah, maaf... aku bangun kesiangan, jadi Uchiha-kun harus menunggu lebih lama," jawab suara wanita yang muncul dari belakang Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh, melihat wajah Sasuke yang tidak menatap dirinya. Namun begitu Sakura melihat sosok wanita di belakang Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Rasa ini sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan sebelumnya saat Gaara lebih memilih karir dibandingkan dirinya, dan rasa yang sama ketika Sakura mengetahui Karin telah memilih Neji dibanding dirinya.

"Maaf ya, Kakashi-san," ucap wanita itu.

"Hinata," panggil Ino, "kau juga pemotretan untuk majalah fashion?"

"Bukan," jawab Hinata dengan senyuman kemenangan dan melirik sinis pada Sakura sambil melewatinya, "untuk model lingerie."

Merasa dapat tatapan sinis membuat Sakura kesal, Sakura takut pada Hinata, amlah sebaliknya... walaupun bukan Sasuke, Sakura ingin sekali menunjukkan... siapapun yang menjadi fotografer-nya... dia bisa ber-pose seperti biasa.

"Ino, kita ganti baju," ajak Sakura.

Ino belum mengikuti langkah Sakura yang sudah berjalan ke ruang ganti. Kedua aquamarine itu menatap curiga pada sosok laki-laki yang sudah ia kenal sejak duduk di bangku SMP itu, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Ino tersenyum jahil, "Siapa ya yang selalu berucap, 'jangan campuri masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan', kemana ya orangnya?"

"Berisik!"

Sakura mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana jeans pendek, sepatu sneakers dan kemeja flanel yang ia ikatkan di pinggang atas, kancing sengaja Sakura lepas sampai belahan dada . ketika sedang bercermin, Hinata masuk dengan santai dan menubruk pundak Sakura.

"Ah maaf, tidak terlihat."

Sakura menatap sinis pada Hinata. Sial... dada Hinata jauh lebih indah dibanding dirinya, membuat Sakura sedikit minder dan menutup kancing yang ia buka tadi. Rasanya sangat butuh semangat dari Sasuke saat ini. Kalau dulu, Sasuke pasti akan menyemangatinya dengan cara yang aneh namun dapat membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Uchiha-kun bilang tubuhku ini salah satu tubuh terindah yang pernah dia rasakan, apa dia pernah mengatakan itu padamu?" ucap Hinata dengan nada yang sengaja membuat Sakura iri.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, "Maaf, aku tidak semurahan itu."

"Jadi menurutmu aku murahan?!" bentak Hinata.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu, kau sendiri yang menyebutnya!" balas Sakura membentak.

"Kau tahu, seberapa pentingnya dirimu di sini dan untuk Uchiha, pada akhirnya kau akan dibuang seperti model-model lain yang sudah tidak berguna, karena Uchiha sendiri yang bilang, bahwa kau tidak mempunyai bakat sebagai model, kau bagus hanya karena arahan darinya."

_**PLAK!**_

"Aku sudah mencoba sabar dari tadi, kau yang memancingku!" geram Sakura.

Hinata memegang pipi-nya dan menyerang Sakura, namun tangan Hinata yang hendak menampar Sakura itu terhalang oleh Ino yang datang tanpa mereka sadari.

"Cukup, Hinata... kau keterlaluan."

"Ino..." ucap Sakura pelan.

Hinata menepis tangan Ino dan berjalan sambil memandang rendah pada Sakura, "Kau akan kalah, dan kau akan kusingkirkan dari dunia model."

Begitu Hinata membanting pintu ruang ganti. Ino menghela napasnya, "dasar, belum berubah juga dia."

"Eh?"

Ino mengangkat kedua bahu-nya, "Hinata itu salah satu anak dari pemilik agensi ini, karena faktor terlalu dimanja dan selalu dapat apa yang dia mau, makanya dia tumbuh menjadi seperti itu."

"Aku tadi menamparnya," aku Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu yang diinginkan para model yang sengit padanya, hahaha," jawab Ino yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Ino memakai rok mini dengan atasan tank top, sepatu boots panjang dan syal yang melingkar di lehernya, "yuk keluar."

Sakura mengangguk.

Saat mereka keluar dari ruang ganti, Sakura melihat Hinata yang sudah berpose pada kamera yang Sasuke arahkan. Namun Sakura tidak mendengar Sasuke bersuara. Hinata terlihat sangat hebat di depan kamera, membuat Sakura benar-benar kehilangan percayaan dirinya. Melihat Sakura pundung, Ino menggenggam tangannya, "Aku tidak menerima rivalku menjadi loyo."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Ino, "Terima kasih."

Sambil menunggu pemotretan lingerie selesai, Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar, kepalanya sedikit pusing karena tidak tidur memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang menjadi pikirannya. Karin, band Sasori, Sasuke, juga Gaara. Rasanya kepala gadis itu sangat berat dan ingin meledak.

"Sakura, Ino-chan... giliran kalian."

"Okee," jawab Ino.

Sakura berdiri dan sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya. Namun gadis itu berhasil menyeimbangkannya kembali, tidak ada yang sadar bahwa kondisi Sakura saat ini sedang lemah. Ingin sekali Sakura mengadu pada Sasuke bahwa kepalany sangat pusing, namun hal itu sangat tidak mungkin, bukan? Sakura berdiri diantara dua lampu spot light yang sangat terang dan terasa panas. Dia dan Ino langsung ber-pose secara alami, seolah mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejati yang sudah kenal sejak lama.

Sasuke menyerahkan kamera SLR milik agensi pada salah satu crew dan memakai kamera SLR-nya sendiri... dari kejauhan—Sasuke—diam-diam memotret Sakura. Satu, dua sampai beberapa jepretan, Sasuke tidak merasa kejanggalan, sampai dia membidik wajah Sakura lebih dekat, kedua matanya terbelalak ketika kedua mata Sakura mulai tertutup dan...

_**BRUUK!**_

Ino yang terkejut melihat Sakura tumbang menyuruh sang fotografer untuk berhenti, "Sakura... Sakuraaa!"

Sasuke yang terlihat sangat panik berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang akan menegurnya dari belakang. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan menyentuh kening gadis itu. Sangat panas.

"Dia demam," ucap Sasuke.

"Demam?" kata Ino yang tidak menyadarinya.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawanya ke ruang make up yang dilengkapi oleh fasilitas ac. Ino membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke dan laki-laki itu meletakkan Sakura di sofa, "Ino tolong ambilkan baskom dan handuk, matikan ac dan jaga pintu di luar, jangan sampai ada yang masuk."

"I-iya." Ino segera beranjak melakukan apa yang tadi Sasuke perintahkan. Seharusnya Ino lah yang menyuruh Sasuke begitu, tapi Ino mematuhinya karena tahu... Sasuke yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dulu.

Sasuke mengelap beberapa keringat dari pelipis Sakura sampei leher gadis itu. Tubuhnya sangat panas, sakura tidak bisa didiamkan di ruangan ini. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa pulang Sakura memakai mobilnya. Sasuke kembali mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Bertemu dengan Ino di lorong, "Loh? Mau kemana?"

"Aku akan memulangkannya, tolong titip kamera-ku, antarkan ke mobil," pinta Sasuke pada Ino.

"Baik."

Seluruh crew terlihat cemas melihat adegan itu, namun Kakashi percaya pada Sasuke untuk hal yang satu ini. Karena ini pertama kalinya Sasuke terlihat sangat peduli pada seseorang, beda dengan Hinata yang mencengkram bajunya sendiri dan menatap kesal pada adegan itu. Kakashi menyeringai dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetik pesan dan mengirimnya pada seseorang...

'Sepertinya kau benar, Sasuke... sudah jatuh cinta pada si gadis pink.'

Setelah mengirim pesan, Kakashi tersenyum dan bergumam, "Hhhh, sepertinya aku harus membayar lima ramen untuknya. Taruhan seperti ini memang menyebalkan."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A/N : sumfeeeh, saya tidak memperhatikan typo hahahahaa, maaf ya atas kesalahan penulisan yang acak-acakan... maklum ngga di edit2 lagi, begitu selesai ngetik, cek sebentar, terus publish deh :p

nah nah nah, chapter ini gimana? ya begitulah~ #ApaSih!

ehem... rencana mau bikin lemonnya SasuSaku nih :3 pada mau ngga? :3

mungkin di chapter depan atau chapter 7 aku bikin lemonnya :3

tapi tapi tapiiii... bukan hard lemon loh yaaaa, cuma soft doang kok :p

okieeesss, sampe jumpa di chapter depan :3

XoXo

Hanasaka Chizuru

A.K.A

V3 Yagami


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**S. L. R**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Shoujo Ai, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata emerald itu perlahan terbuka, kepalanya tidak seberat yang ia rasakan tadi, begitu kedua matanya terbuka total... ia mengenali atap langit yang berwarna putih itu, lampu dan pemandangan sekitarnya juga terlihat sangat familiar. Sakura—berusaha untuk duduk dari tidurnya, dan ternyata benar... ini adalah kamar tidurnya. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Seingat gadis itu... terakhir yang sedang ia lakukan adalah pemotretan majalah fashion bersama Ino, apa itu mimpi? Kedua matanya tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka dan masuk sosok laki-laki... laki-laki yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Sudah bangun..."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun...?"

Sasuke menutup kembali pintu kamar memakai kaki-nya dan membawakan bubur hangat untuk Sakura. Diletakannya bubur itu di meja belajar, dan Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh kening Sakura dan disamakan pada keningnya sendiri, "Sudah turun drastis."

"Ke-kenapa—"

"Tadi Sasori bilang ada latihan band, jadi dia memintaku untuk menemanimu malam ini," potong Sasuke.

Sakura membuka tutup mulutnya, seolah ingin bertanya sesuatu namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Akhirnya suasana sunyi tanpa ada yang berucap satu kata pun. Sasuke sesekali melirik Sakura yang masih terdiam. Begitu ponselnya berdering, Sakura mengangkatnya, "Halo? Ah... Karin... ng, ya... ada... Sa—" entah apakah Sakura masih pantas memanggil nama kecilnya atau tidak, "—Uchiha di sini."

Mendengar nama keluarganya lah yang dipanggil membuat Sasuke semakin merasa kesal. Laki-laki itu berpikir, apakah karena Gaara... maka Sakura tidak lagi mau memanggil nama kecilnya? Sakura menutup ponsel dan berucap, "Karin ingin mampir, kamarnya tidak jauh dari kamar apartemenku, kalau mau kau boleh pul—"

"Sasori menitipkanmu padaku," potong Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Sakura meremas selimutnya. Dia tidak suka suasana tegang seperti ini, seharusnya suasana bersama Sasuke adalah suasana yang santai dan penuh tawa, tapi saat ini semua terasa sangat berbeda. Rasa canggung, takut, gelisah dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Sasuke sendiri tidak menyukai sifatnya yang terlalu berburuk sangka pada Sakura, walau memang pikiran buruknya tentang Sakura dan Gaara bersatu kembali... toh itu hak gadis yang telah lama mendambakan mantan kekasihnya pulang itu.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih diam dan menunduk, "Aku—"

Ucapannya terputus oleh suara bel, Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura. Namun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya, laki-laki itu berhenti tanpa menoleh, "Makan buburnya, tidak enak kalau sudah dingin."

Sakura melirik ke arah bubur yang masih mengeluarkan uap, siapa yang membuat bubur itu? Apakah Sasuke... atau kakaknya sebelum pergi?

"Sakura?"

Sakura menatap sosok yang memanggil dirinya. Ya, Karin... berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura dengan wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran. Dilempar tas sekolah miliknya, Karin langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura, "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa~"

Sakura hanya bisa diam saat Karin memeluknya, "Aku hanya anemia," jawab Sakura, tidak membalas pelukan Karin, tidak juga menyentuh tubuh wanita itu.

"Sakura maafkan aku~ maafkan aku... aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu karena tidak memberi tahu hubunganku dengan Neji sebelumnya," ucap Karin tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, "kau sahabat terbaikku, aku menyayangimu... percayalah, aku tidak melupakanmu." Ucapan Karin mulai membuat Sakura berkaca-kaca, "aku... sangat tersiksa saat kau mengabaikanku... aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat baik sepertimu~"

Sasuke bersender di pintu masuk, menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya. Seolah tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang bertanya padanya apa dia harus memaafkan Karin? Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat dalam hati Sakura ketika melihat senyum lembut Sasuke tertuju padanya. Inisiatif, Sasuke meninggalkan kedua perempuan yang sedang saling berpelukan itu di kamar.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Karin," jawab Sakura—membalas pelukan Karin.

Karin melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lega pada Sakura, "Terima kasih... aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darimu lagi. Apapun itu!"

Sakura membalas senyuman itu dengan cengiran, "Hehehe, kalau kau sampai menyembunyikannya lagi, aku akan menjambakmu!"

"Aku minta kau juga tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa dariku, Sakura."

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi datar, kemudian kedua bola matanya melirik ke samping seolah dia tidak ingin membahasnya. Karin menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Ini ada hubungannya dengan Gaara, 'kan? Makanya kau sampai stress kena anemia begini."

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca dan memeluk Karin dengan mendadak, "Sakura?"

"Bukan... ini bukan masalah Gaara..."

"Eh? Lalu apa?"

Karin mencoba untuk melihat wajah Sakura yang kini menangis, "Sas—uke-kun," bisik Sakura pelan, "dia mulai mengabaikanku... dia mulai memilih wanita lain sebagai modelnya~ Karin... aku tidak mau... aku—"

"Kau menyukai Sasuke, ya?" tebak Karin dengan wajah terkejut.

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak, dia pun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyukainya... itu adalah perjanjian diantara kami, kalau aku menyukainya, aku akan dipecat dan Sasuke akan membuangku," jelas Sakura sembari membisik.

"Itu... yang membuatmu stress?" tanya Karin.

Dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Jadi... bukan karena Gaara?" tanya Karin lagi. Dan Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Padahal Gaara sudah pulang... apa dia sempat mengunjungi atau menghubungimu?"

"Uhuk... kita bahkan foto session bersama, Karin," jawab Sakura kikuk.

Terlihat wajah Karin menahan kesal pada Sakura, "Sa-ku-raaaa... dan kau tidak memberitahuku hal sepenting ini? Kaupikir bagaimana khawatirnya aku saat melihat berita Gaara sudah dataaang!"

"Hehehe, maaf... maaf, aku pikir kau sibuk dengan Neji, aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian," jawab Sakura.

"Hhh, anak bodoh, walaupun aku sibuk, tapi hanya untuk bercerita aku pasti bisa punya waktu untukmu," ucap Karin, menolak pinggangnya.

"Maaf..." gumam sakura, "ngomong-ngomong, kau dan Neji sangat serasi, maaf telat mengucapkannya, tapi... selamat ya atas hubungan kalian."

Karin memasang wajah haru pada Sakura, dan Sakura jengkel melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu, "Jadi... kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi, Sakura? Hiks... rasanya sedih kehilangan hal yang seperti itu."

"Ha...haha... aku menyesal dulu menyukaimu," lontar Sakura sambil tertawa jengkel, "tapi," lanjutnya yang kini serius, "rasanya... dulu menyukaimu bukan karena pure aku menyukai sosok perempuan."

Karin mengangguk, "Aku tahu, aku mengerti... kau menyangka menyukaiku karena hatimu hanya bisa menerimaku. Tapi kalau kuperhatikan, sejak ada Sasuke... kau sangat berubah, Sakura."

Sakura semakin meremas cengkraman pada seprai-nya, "Aku... tidak tahu..."

"Karena perjanjian itu?" tebak Karin. Sakura mengangguk.

"Jalan satu-satunya, aku harus mengubur perasaanku dalam-dalam padanya dan mencoba untuk menyukai orang lain, aku yakin pasti bisa," ucap Sakura.

"Kalau memang itu keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungmu," ujar Karin.

"Terima kasih."

Karin mengelus kepala Sakura dan tersenyum, "Sebaiknya aku pulang, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam. Kau cepat sembuh ya."

"Ya, maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu keluar."

"Aahh, masih saja kaku, daaah," kata Karin sambil menutup pintu. Wanita itu tahu, dari tadi Sasuke berdiri di samping pintu dan menguping pembicaraan mereka. Saat pintu tertutup, Karin tersenyum sok ramah pada Sasuke, "kau dengar sendiri 'kan? Buaya darat."

Sasuke menarik lengan Karin dan mengajaknya keluar agar Sakura tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Dia sudah terlanjur menyukaimu, kau harus tanggung jawab. Kalau sampai kau menyakitinya, kubunuh kau!" ancam Karin.

"Masalahnya tidak semudah itu," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa? Masalah perjanjian? Kan kau yang membuatnya!" sewot Karin.

"Memang, tapi mana mungkin dengan mudahnya aku bilang pada Sakura untuk melupakan perjanjian lama itu dan menghapusnya, apa yang sudah dikatakan tidak bisa ditarik lagi. Lagipula..." Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengingat saat mereka di pantai, "sepertinya Sakura dan Gaara sudah rujuk."

"Haaaah?" kali ini Karin bingung, kenapa kedua orang yang dia hadapi saat ini sangat bodoh. Sudah sangat jelas mereka saling menyukai, tapi mereka membuat benteng sendiri dengan alasan yang benar-benar tidak ada di depan mata, "ah sudahlah, terserah kalian saja. Aku malas mengurusinya."

"Tunggu!" Sasuke menahan lengan Karin.

"Aduh, apa lagi sih?!" sewot Karin—tadinya—sampai dia melihat Sasuke menahan wajahnya yang merona merah.

"A-apa kau yakin dia benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Ini pertama kalinya Karin melihat Sasuke tersipu malu. Dulu, saat pertama kali Karin berpacaran dengan Sasuke... laki-laki itu sangat brengsek dan tidak segan untuk merayu bahkan menyentuh wanita. Tapi sekarang... wajahnya bisa seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mengenal apa itu artinya cinta. Dengan jahil, karin memasang wajah mengejek dan menertawakan Sasuke, "Hahahahaa, kau seperti orang bodoh."

"Berisik!"

"Iya iya, dia menyukaimu," jawab Karin tersenyum manis, "bahkan melebihi saat dia menyukai Gaara dulu."

Sasuke terkejut oleh jawaban Karin, namun pada akhirnya Sasuke memasang wajah senyum lembut yang tidak ditunjukkan oleh siapa-siapa itu. Karin menepuk lengan Sasuke, "Sana, temui dia... bereskan masalah kalian."

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke.

"Yaah, aku hanya minta gelang swarovski saja kalau kalian menikah nanti," ledek Karin.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum pada Karin yang berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh itu. Saat Karin sudah hilang dari pandangannya, Sasuke membuka pintu dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aaaakh!"

Sasuke mendengar Sakura menjerit di kamarnya. Panik, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlenih dahulu. Dan tindakannya ini membuat Sakura semakin menjerit.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ma-maaf!" Sasuke kembali menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

Melihat tubuh Sakura yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya benar-benar membuat wajah Sasuke semakin merona, bayangan bentuk tubuh Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa dihilangkan dari pikirannya, "Aakh... sial, ayo pikirkan yang membuat syaraf kendur, ayo pikirkaaan. Naruto, Naruto, Kakashi, Kakashi...ah, setidaknya mengurangi..." gumam Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke sudah berhasil membuat adiknya tenang, pintu itu terbuka dan Sakura keluar memakai pakaian tidur yang baru. Wajahnya sama dengan Sasuke... merona merah. Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa, diikuti oleh Sasuke.

Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berdua...

Sunyi...

Sampai Sasuke lah yang memutuskan untuk berbicara, "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasori-nii juga sering seperti itu," jawab Sakura.

"Maaf telah mengecewakanmu dengan memilih Hinata sebagai modelku," lanjut Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura, "maafkan aku telah membuat kesan bahwa aku mengabaikanmu... aku tidak berniat melakukan itu."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal, "Lalu kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Sasuke tidak bisa memberi jawaban yang bagus, untuk apa sebenarnya Sasuke melakukan hal itu? Membalas Sakura agar gadis itu merasa cemburu padanya? Bukan... berharap gadis itu cemburu padanya, atau apa? Sasuke hanya bisa diam tanpa berani menatap Sakura.

"Kalau kau memang ingin aku berhenti jadi modelmu, aku siap. Sangat siap." Suara Sakura tidak terdengar main-main, membuat Sasuke menoleh dan melihat gadis itu menahan tangisnya, "aku siap mengundurkan diri dari dunia model, karena pada dasarnya aku tidak berniat menjadi model, tidak ada lagi hal yang harus kukejar di dunia itu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau kau berhenti," jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau membuangku? Kau lebih memilih dia dibanding aku 'kan? Aku terima kenyataan tubuh Hinata tidak se-indah tubuhku sampai-sampai kau rela menunggunya mandi! Aku tidak keberatan kau lebih memilihnya, kalau perlu kau tidak usah menemuiku lagi, kalau memang kau tidak peduli padaku, jangan sok perhatian dan menolongku saat pingsan! Jangan berbuat baik padaku! Jangan—"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura dengan mencium bibir gadis itu, kali ini dengan sangat lembut. Sasuke tidak peduli lagi dengan ucapannya dulu, dia tidak peduli bahwa dia telah menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Sasuke terus melumat bibir Sakura dengan sangat lembut dan penuh dengan rasa sayang serta penyesalan. Tubuh Sakura menjadi lebih tenang, walau air mata masih mengalir... rasanya, ciuman ini... Sakura tidak ingin selesai. Namun sayang, Sasuke harus melepas ciumannya untuk berbicara, "Maaf aku menyakitimu," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian memeluk tubuh Sakura, "aku cemburu... sangat cemburu melihatmu dengan Gaara, aku panik saat mendengar ternyata kau belum putus dengannya, aku kehilangan akal sehatku, maaf."

Kedua alis Sakura mengernyit, "Gaara? Kenapa kau harus cemburu padanya?"

Sebenarnya malas sekali Sasuek harus mengakui semuanya, tapi daripada Sakura semakin marah—Sasuke tidak mau itu—lebih baik Sasuke mengaku semuanya, "Aku mengikuti kalian diam-diam saat kalian berbicara di pinggir pantai saat itu."

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak, namun ada keheranan dalam tatapan gadis itu.

"Aku pikir... kau kembali padanya."

"Sasuke-kun..." ucap Sakura yang akhirnya memanggil nama kecil Sasuke, "walau kau terkenal dengan playboy, namun ternyata kau bodoh ya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, rasanya sangat malu mengakui semua ini. Tapi ini demi hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak kembali pada Gaara," jawab Sakura. Membuat Sasuke terkejut, "kau pasti tidak mendengarkannya sampai habis ya?"

Sasuke terdiam mematung. Jangan bilang apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini hanyalah salah paham... salah paham yang membuat gadis ini tersakiti.

"Gaara sudah bertunangan dengan asistennya. Dulu dia berusaha menghubungiku tapi karena aku mengganti ponsel dan nomor juga alamat email, makanya Gaara tidak bisa menghubungiku. Karena putus asa, Matsuri datang menghibur Gaara dan selalu ada disamping Gaara, sampai pada akhirnya Gaara menyukai Matsuri," jelas Sakura, "lagipula, wajar kok aku ini gampang dilupakan, aku ini kan hanya cinta monyetnya saat SMP."

Sakura bingung melihat Sasuke yang sekarang membalikan tubuhnya dan menutup wajahnya. "Sasuke-kun?" namun Sasuke tidak membalikkan tubuhnya, dia menyembunyikan mati-matian wajah malunya pada Sakura.

Dan sakura pun tersenyum jahil, "Hehehe... kau malu yaaa~ sudah salah pahaam~"

"Masuk kamar sana! Istirahat!"

"Hahaha, Sasuke-kun kalau marah sangat lu—cu, akh..." tubuh Sakura tumbang saat dirinya mencoba untuk tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Sakura!" Sasuke langsung berbalik dan menopang tubuh gadis itu.

"Hah, kaget... tadi tiba-tiba semuanya gelap dan ruangan ini berputar," ucap Sakura dalam rangkulan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawanya ke kamar lalu diletakkan di atas kasur, "Kau tidur saja, aku akan menjagamu di sini," ucap Sasuke sambil menyelimuti gadis itu.

"Hehehe, iya," jawab Sakura yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Hei, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" sebelum Sakura menjawab, Sasuke melanjutkan, "saat kembali dari bicara dengan gaara, wajahmu kenapa sangat bahagia begitu?"

"Oh itu, aku berhasil mengatasi kesedihanku dan mengucapkan selamat atas pertunangan Gaara dengan asistennya, aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku sudah mempunyai keberanian seperti itu agar kau bangga padaku, tapi kau malah menjauhiku~"

Ini semua diluar dugaan Sasuke. Kesalah pahaman omong kosong ini terjadi dan membuang-buang waktu mereka berdua. "Haha...ha..." Sasuke hanya tertawa canggung, membodohi dirinya sendiri, dengan kesadaran penuh, Sasuke mencium kening Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersipu malu. Saat Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya dan akan mencium bibir Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun... perjanjian kita—"

"Sshhh, aku tidak pernah mengatakan appaun di awal pertemuan kita," bisik Sasuke lembut. Membuat Sakura merasakan ujung bibirnya tersenyuh oleh udara dari mulut Sasuke.

Jantung mereka berdebar sangat kencang sehingga mereka bisa mendengar debaran jantung masing-masing, rasanya sangat menenangkan ciuman tanpa ada perasaan paksaan. Apalagi ciuman Sasuke saat ini sangat ringan dan lembut, Sakura bisa mengikutinya dengan baik. Sampai Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Sakura, membuat Sakura tegang sehingga mencengkram kaos Sasuke. Sasuke-pun semakin menekan kepala Sakura dan memijat pelan belakang leher gadis yang akan menjadi miliknya—

_**Kriiiiing!**_

—kalau saja telepon tidak berdering.

_**Kriiiing!**_

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya, namun masih berada di atas Sakura dengan pose seperti tadi. Seolah menahan kesal dan rasanya ingin sekali dia membanting telepon yang berdering itu.

_**Kriiiiing!**_

"Mu-mungkin itu Sasori-nii?" uca Sakura.

Sasuke memasang wjaah senyum ramah yang dipaksakan dan menepuk kepala Sakura, "Kau disini saja, biar aku yang mengangkatnya."

Saat Sasuke keluar, Sakura menutupi wajahnya memakai selimut, "Waahh~ ciuman tadi... benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya..."

Sakura menyentuh bibirnya dan merasakan ciuman Sasuke masih bisa ia rasakan.

"Sasori, dia bilang sebentar lagi pulang jadi kau tidak usah cemas," kata Sasuke yang datang kembali. Melihat wajah Sakura memerah sambil ditutupi selimut seperti itu membuat Sasuke salah tingkah, "ke-kenapa wajahmu begitu?!"

"Kau sendiri kenapa salah tingkah!" protes Sakura.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya dan kembali duduk di samping Sakura, "Aku dan Hinata tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, "kemarin aku memang menunggunya mandi, tapi aku di mobil dan aku menjemput ke rumahnya. Mandinya lama sekali, sial!"

"Kenapa menjemputnya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Aku... ingin—tidak—aku membawanya agar berharap kau juga cemburu, merasakan hal yang sama denganku," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya dan menatap Sasuke jengkel, "Bocah!" ledeknya, "ingat umurmu sudah tua."

"Haha...ha, terima kasih sudah diingatkan."

Mereka saling pandang dan melemparkan senyuman, "Jangan marahan lagi ya," pinta Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Nah, sekarang kau tidur, aku akan tidur di sofa menunggu Sasori datang."

Saat Sasuke akan beranjak, Sakura menahan tangannya, "Temani aku sebentar?" Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. Dia tidak tahu apakah bisa menahan hasratnya apabila berada di ruangan sepi bersama gadis yang ia sukai. Tapi Sasuke kalah, dia menurut dan kembali duduk.

"Ceritakan padaku, kenapa kau bisa menjadi playboy, Sasuke-kun," pinta Sakura.

Oke, ini topik yang sangat sensitif. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau menceritakan hal seperti itu pada Sakura, itu artinya sama saja dia menjelek-jelekan dirinya di depan Sakura. Namun... dilihat dari tatapan lembut gadis yang memiliki mata emerald ini, gadis itu sepertinya bisa menerima diri Sasuke seutuhnya.

"Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada sejak aku kecil," ucap Sasuke memulai cerita, "yang merawatku adalah Itachi dan teman-teman band-nya. Padahal, Itachi sangat setia pada kekasihnya, namun aku lebih cenderung bergaul dengan teman-temannya yang lain seperti Hidan sang gitaris, dan Deidara sang bassis. Mereka sangat player, ganti-ganti pasangan, bahkan yang bukan pacar pun mereka tiduri... kupikir semua wanita memang seperti itu, rela ditiduri asal bisa tersohor."

Sakura menyimak cerita Sasuke dengan serius.

"Tapi sejak bertemu dengan Ino... aku berpikir, apa tidak semua wanita bisa diperlakukan seenaknya? Karena Ino selalu menolak saat kuajak... ya... nakal," ucap Sasuke ragu.

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan, aku suka mendengarnya," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum dan membelai pipi Sakura, "Terlebih lagi... saat aku bertemu denganmu, kau begitu berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Sampai-sampai kau bisa menarikku bagai magnet, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau membuatku sangat tertarik padamu."

Ucapan Sasuke benar-benar membuat hati Sakura meleleh, "A-apa ini yang selalu kau katakan pada wanita-wanita?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jujur saja, walau aku selalu bercinta dengan mereka... aku tidak pernah merasakan nikmat atau puncak kenikmatan... kau mengerti?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan Sasuke menyeringai jahil, "Mau kuajari?"

"Hah?" belum menjawab, Sasuke sudah menyerang leher Sakura dan sedikit menggigitnya, "A-aahnn~ Sa-suke-kuunn~"

Sasuke merasa rambutnya dijambak pelan oleh Sakura. Kalau begini terus, Sasuke benar-benar bisa menyerang gadis itu. Sasuke menarik tubuhnya sendiri dan tersenyum jahil pada Sakura, "Aku hanya bercanda. Sudah tidur sana."

Saat melihat wajah Sakura yang seolah menikmati perlakuan Sasuke... wajah sensual itu, membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya, "Kalau kau memasang tampang begitu... aku akan benar-benar menyerangmu, Sakura."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah dan menutupinya dengan selimut, "Ka-kau keluar sana! Mesum!"

Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah, ketika dia menutu pintu kamar... Sasuke duduk di sofa dan terlentang, menutup rapat kedua matanya, menahan hasrat yang sudah bangkit itu. Selain Naruto dan Kakashi, siapa lagi yang harus ia pikirkan agar syaraf-syarafnya kendur?

"Hidan... Deidara... Itachi, akh! Sial... aku mual..."

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian Sakura tumbang di lokasi pemotretan. Hari ini saatnya mengikuti audisi untuk lomba ber-tema ikatan bersama sang fotografer. Begitu banyak yang mendaftar untuk ikut serta lomba itu. Ino memakai kacamata hitamnya dan menatap layar ponsel dengan wajah kesal. Kedua jempol-nya bergerak sangat cempat, menyentuh layar membalas pesan. "Aarrggghh, kenapa harus telat sih! Kebiasaan!" gumamnya.

"Kenapa? Apa Sai telat lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Iya, sudah kukatakan audisi jam sepuluh pagi, dia malah tidur larut bersama Naruto bodoh, mereka bermain game sampai jam empat pagi!"

Sakura terkekeh, "Tidak coba kau telepon saja, Ino?"

"Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali! Tapi dia tidak juga menjawabnya, ini sudah jam sembilan lewat empat puluh lima! Kalau sampai lima menit lagi dia tidak datang! Aku akan—"

"Kau akan apa?"

Ino menoleh pada dua orang yang berada di belakangnya, dua orang yang sedang ngos-ngos-san mengatur napasnya, "Sai! Naruto!"

"Haaaahhh, akhirnya sampai!" kata Naruto, "si vampire satu ini melupakan barangnya di tengah jalan, jadi kita memutar balik. Lalu parkir mobil sangat jauh dari sini, jadi kita lari sampai tepat waktu."

"Salah kalian, siapa yang suruh main video game sampai pagi!" sewot Ino. Namun ekspresi Ino berubah saat melihat sosok Hinata bersama partnernya sedang berjalan dan menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Wah, langsung jadi pusat perhatian," ucap Sakura.

"Dari kecil katanya Hinata memang begitu, sangat suka menjadi pusat perhatian," kata suara yang berucap dari belakang Sakura.

"Kariiinnn! Kyaaaaa, senangnyaa kau dataaang!"

"Hehehehe, aku pasti datang dong, untung saja audisi hari minggu," ucapnya riang.

"Hai, Sakura," sapa Neji yang berada di samping Karin.

"Sakura, aku belum bilang ya, kalau Neji ini sepupu-nya Hinata," ucap Karin.

"Haaaahh?!" bukan hanya Sakura, tapi Ino dan Sasuke pun terkejut mendengar pemberitahuan mendadak ini.

"Pantas tatapannya mirip,sama-sama menyebalkan," ucap Ino ceplas-ceplos.

"Hahaha, maafkan Hinata atas tingkahnya padamu," ujar Neji pada Sakura, "Karin menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Ah, iya sama-sama," jawab Sakura.

"Hinata... sebenarnya dia tidak jahat. Hanya saja..." Neji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, "dia tumbuh di keluarga yang sangat berada, apapun keinginannya selalu dipenuhi dan dikabulkan, dari kecil dia juga sudah sangat senang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang."

"Pantas kelakuannya seperti nona muda yang menyebalkan," gerutu Ino.

"Hahaha, tapi pada kenyataannya," lanjut Neji, "dia itu sebenarnya hanya mencari perhatian... dia merindukan sosok teman sejati disampingnya. Begitu dia merasa Ino-lah yang menjadi teman sejatinya, ternyata kau datang dan membuat Ino lebih nyaman bersamamu," ujar Neji pada Sakura, "sama dengan kasus Sasuke."

"Eeehh? Aku mengambil semuanya yang dia mau? Aku jadi tidak enak," ucap Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, kukembalikan pada Hinata deh, silakan pergi," gurau Sakura.

"Candaanmu tidak lucu," sewot Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" gertak Hinata yang datang menghampiri mereka, "jangan senang dulu, tertawalah nanti saat kalian bisa mengalahkanku."

"Kuterima tantanganmu," jawab Ino.

Sakura menghampiri Hinata dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita bersaing secara sehat ya, Hinata."

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung, kenapa gadis itu mau bersalaman dengannya setelah apa yang selama ini sudah ia lakukan? Dengan wajah yang merona, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, "Huh, aku tidak sudi. Lihat saja, kau pasti akan kukalahkan, dan Uchiha-kun!" tunjuk Hinata, "akaun kubuat kau menyesal seumur hidup!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata meninggalkan mereka tanpa mereka tahu bahwa saat ini Hinata tersenyum... senyum yang beda dari biasanya, senyuman seolah telah menemukan rival yang memang harus ia kalahkan dari dunia yang ia tekuni sejak kecil ini.

"Kau lihat itu?" tanya Karin pada Neji.

"Iya, Hinata... sedikit malu-malu."

"Ternyata dia Tsundere, hahahaha," ledek Ino.

"Peserta nomor 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35. Diharapkan untuk bersiap-siap untuk audisi bersama para fotografernya," ucap salah satu petugas lomba.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura, "Itu nomor kita, Kau siap?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Sangat siap."

"Itu juga nomor kita," ucap Ino, "ayo Sai, kita silaukan dunia dengan kehebatan kita!"

"Sakura semangaaat, aku akan melihatmu dari bangku penonton," ujar Karin.

Sakura tersenyum pada Karin dan memberikan tanda peace, kedua kakinya melangkah pada takdir yang akan mengubah jalan hidupnya. Bersama Sasuke—Sakura percaya semua pasti bisa ia lalui. Dan hubungan mereka... tidak ada yang bisa melebihi dalamnya hubungan mereka saat ini. Setidaknya itulah pikiran Sakura, ini hanyalah audisi, apabila sudah masuk ke babak final... Sakura akan dikejutkan oleh hal yang benar-benar membuatnya berubah dari ulat menjadi kupu-kupu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

A/N : Holllaaaaaaa, hadir lagi niiiih, mudah-mudahan ngga muak ngeliatnya hahahaa :3

nah nah nah, ada review yang sangaaaaat bagus, tapi kau ngga mau bilang siapa. :3

review itu salah satu spoiler di chapter depan malah :v

kau hebat bisa menebak itu nak XD

tapi tapi tapi... maaf ya, besok sampai minggu aku ngga bisa update dulu. soalnya aku harus pergi ke rumah orang tua dan mertua, minggunya harus ke nikahan temen, hiks... mungkin baru bisa update lagi pas hari senin atau selasa...

maaf yaa... TuT

Chapter ini ngga jadi ada lemon, mau bikin interaksi sasusaku aja :3 lemonnya chapter depan aja yaaa...

okeee, sampai jumpa di chapter depan XD

XoXo

Hanasaka Chizuru

A.K.A

V3 Yagami


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**S. L. R**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Shoujo Ai, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

"Tema lomba saat ini adalah ikatan antara kalian dengan sang fotografer, kami ingin melihat sedekat dan sekompak apa hubungan kalian sebagai partner. Untuk tema foto-nya sendiri, kami ingin kalian melakukan adegan yang terkesan kalian adalah partner, saling mengerti dan paham satu sama lain, namun kalian bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Kami ingin melihat bagaimana sang model meng-ekspresikannya, dan bagaimana sang fotografer membawa pose si model."

Begitulah isi ucapan pembawa acara lomba tersebut, Sakura menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya, menghilangkan keringat yang dari tadi terus timbul karena gugup. Sakura melihat Ino yang sedang memakai riasan terlihat sangat santai, begitu pula Hinata yang sedang menggulung rambut panjangnya. Sedangkan Sakura... dia yang sudah selesai menata rambut dan memakai riasan hanya bisa menunggu sampai namanya dan Sasuke dipanggil. Sangat sial menjadi nomor urut yang pertama.

"Jangan tegang, percayakan semuanya pada Sasuke," ucap Ino yang akhirnya menyadari kegugupan Sakura.

"Mudah bagimu mengucapkannya, tapi ini pertama kalinya untukku," jawab Sakura semakin gugup.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dari belakang tirai, dan Sakura pun menghampirinya, "pejamkan matamu," perintah Sasuke.

Sakura memejamkan kedua mata emeraldnya, dia menunggu sampai Sasuke memberikan instruksi agar membuka matanya kembali. Namun, bukan instruksi yang terucap, Sasuke memasangkan sesuatu pada leher gadis itu—reflek membuat Sakura membuka kedua matanya.

"Jimat, agar kau tidak gugup saat pemotretan nanti," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sambil melihat bentuk kalung yang menyerupai bunga Sakura—seperti namanya yang berwarna pink itu, "Bagaimana, masih gugup?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum sambil menggenggam kalung itu, "Sedikit, tapi ini jauh lebih baik."

Sasuke membalas senyuman itu.

"Peserta pertama, kita tampilan pasangan model-fotografer baru yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pusat perhatian media. Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke dan Sakura saling tatap dengan tatapan saling percaya. Sasuke melangkah duluan dengan kamera SLR yang menggantung di lehernya, diikuti oleh Sakura yang mulai berjalan dengan dagu terangkat—bukan menunjukkan kesombongan, melainkan itulah jalan sosok seorang model. Kondisi panggung saat ini, terdapat layar lebar di setiap sisi karena banyak orang yang menonton dari kejauhan, Sasuke akan memotret Sakura namun bukan hasil jepretan Sasuke-lah yang akan dinilai, melainkan hasil jepretan sang fotografer lomba yang memotret pemotretan mereka.

Sakura mulai berpose dan menatap lensa milik Sasuke. Pancaran yang Sakura berikan sangat sempurna, ekspresinya pun seolah mengatakan bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sejati. Sakura bermain dengan rambut dan sesekali meledek ke arah lensa. Sangat alami, membuat wajah-wajah juri tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala mereka. Adegan terakhir yang mereka pilih adalah, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya, Sakura tersenyum puas dan mereka melakukan high five.

"Benar-benar alami, apa mereka aslinya juga seakrab ini" tanya salah satu juri.

"Setahuku, Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak gampang akrab dengan para modelnya," jawab juri yang lain.

"Peserta selanjutnya..."

Sakura kembali ke balik tirai bersama Sasuke dan mengelap keringatnya, walaupun terasa sangat sebentar, namun kegugupan yang Sakura rasakan tadi sangat luar biasa. Terbukti ketika Sakura tiba di belakang panggung, dia langsung mencari kursi untuk meng-istirahatkan tubuhnya. Sasuke terkekeh dan menepuk kepala Sakura, "Kau melakukannya dengan baik."

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya dan memberikan Sasuke cengiran khas-nya.

Penasaran, Sakura melihat peserta selanjutnya, yaitu Ino dan Sai. Ketika dia melihat pasangan itu... mata Sakura terbelalak, dia tertegun oleh aksi Ino yang ditunjukan bersama Sai. Mereka berdua begitu menyatu, bahkan ada adegan dimana Ino lah yang memegang kamera SLR untuk memotret Sai... hubungan mereka benar-benar dekat, Sakura sama sekali tidak memikirkan adegan itu sama sekali.

Mengetahui Sakura sedikit shock, Sasuke menjambak rambut Sakura pelan, "Jangan pesimis, masih ada babak final."

Sakura mengernyitkan alis dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Melihat penampilan Ino yang sangat jauh profesional dibanding dirinya membuat Sakura menjadi sangat minder. Setelah Ino berhasil memukau perhatian juri, kini giliran Hinata yang benar-benar tampil seksi bersama fotografernya, hubungan mereka benar-benar dekat, saling menerima keseksian satu sama lain, namun tidak terlihat hawa nafsu yang terpancar.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, bagaimana bisa dia dengan percaya dirinya ikut lomba yang diikuti oleh para model profesional ini? Ini hanya akan mempermalukannya sebagai model Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai fotografer muda handal.

Saat pengumuman, masing-masing peserta dipersilakan untuk berkumpul di atas panggung. Salah satu juri berdiri dan membacakan hasil nilai dari sesi pemotretan.

"Sebenarnya, kami sangat bingung untuk memilih karena kalian sangat luar biasa. Tapi kami harus tetap memilih lima besar dari 20 peserta."

Sakura mencengkram kemeja Sasuke dengan kencang, rasanya sangat tegang, dia tidak pernah setegang ini sebelumnya. Namun Sakura melihat, Ino dan Hinata sangat santai. Apakah ini perbedaan antara model amatir dan profesional?

"Yang akan masuk lima besar adalah, Yamanaka Ino dari agensi Konoha."

Terdengar tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah, bisa ditebak itu adalah fans Ino.

"Hyuuga Hinata dari agensi Konoha."

Tepuk tangan yang terdengar tidak kalah meriahnya, dan Hinata tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada fans-fans-nya.

"Gaara dari agensi Suna"

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak.

Gaara?

Kenapa ada Gaara? Kenapa tadi dia tidak melihat Gaara? Dan kenapa laki-laki itu tidak memberitahunya ikut lomba ini?

"Pemotretannya terjadi saat tadi kau ke kamar mandi lama sekali," bisik Sasuke, "dan dia tidak menunjukkan dirinya dimana-pun, wajar kau bingung."

Sasuke membentuk bibirnya angka 'o' untuk menjawab Sasuke.

"Anko dari agensi Kiri."

Mendengar nama terakhir akan disebut, Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Berharap itu adalah namanya yang dipanggil.

"Dan terakhir adalah, Haruno Sakura dari agensi Konoha."

Sakura menghela napas panjang lega. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'sudah kubilang, tenang saja.' Sakura tersenyum dan memberikan high five pada Sasuke.

Selesai babak penyisihan, mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di sebuah restoran bersama yang lain.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sakura bisa sehebat itu di depan kamera," ujar Karin.

"Eh? Kau tidak lihat Ino? Aku sampai tercengang," jawab Sakura.

Ino terkekeh dan menepuk pundak sakura, "Jangan berlebihan, kamu juga tidak kalah hebatnya kok."

Sakura terdiam, wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit sendu, "Tidak... dibandingkan kamu dan Hinata tadi, aku jauh dari kata hebat."

"Jelas saja," ucap Sasuke, membuat Karin akan protes namun ditahan oleh Neji, dan membuat Sakura semakin terpuruk, "kau ini kan model baru, tapi dengan statusmu sebagai model baru bisa masuk lima besar itu adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Itulah hebat yang Ino maksud," lanjut Sasuke.

Ucapan itu membuat Sakura sedikit merona dan menatap Ino, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, terima kasih Sasuke sudah memberitahu maksudku, aku sedikit susah menjabarkan kata-kata sih hehehe."

"Nah, sekarang jangan memasang wajah murung!" teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat bir-nya, "ayo kita bersulaaaaang!"

.

.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk menginap di apartemennya, karena lokasi lomba berikutnya adalah di taman terbuka dekat dengan apartemen milik Sasuke.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Sasori, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Sasuke pada Sakura sambil membukakan pintu.

"Ng."

Sasuke meletakkan kamera di sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur, begitu dia melihat notes yang tertempel di kulkas dari Itachi 'aku menginap di rumah Sasori, kau selamat bersenang-senang dengan Sakura-chan, cup muah.' Sasuke merinding membaca pesan itu.

"Kakak sialan," gumamnya sangat pelan dan mencabut notes lalu meremasnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku haus," ucap Sakura.

"Sebentar," jawabnya sambil mengambilkan botol minuman dingin dan bir untuknya sendiri, "ini."

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang meneguk bir-nya dengan sangat cepat, "Kau tidak apa-apa selalu minum bir?"

Sasuke meletakkan bir-nya dan mengambil kamera-nya kembali, "Bir ini tidak membuat mabuk kok, alkoholnya hanya 0,5 persen."

"Tapi kan tetap saja tidak sehat, minum air putih saja." Sakura menyarankan.

"Iya iya," jawab Sasuke sambil membuka kamarnya, "kau tidur di kamarku, aku akan tidur di kamar Itachi."

"Eh? Itachi kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia pergi bersama kakakmu, katanya sih menginap."

Tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi sangat canggung. Mereka hanya berdua di apartemen itu, hubungan mereka pun sudah semakin dekat, tidak menutup kemungkinan Sasuke dan sakura akan melakukan sesuatu yang diluar batas. Sakura mengangkat barangnya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, namun Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura dan menatapnya dengan intens.

"A-Apa?" tanya Sakura—gugup.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengambil alih barang-barang milik gadis itu, "Biar aku saja yang mengangkatnya."

Ketika Sasuke meletakkan barang-barangnya, dia teringat akan sesuatu, "Ehm, Sakura. Kau jangan membuka pintu itu, oke?"

"Loh kenapa? Aku pikir itu kamar mandi?"

"Iya, tapi itu sudah lama tidak kubersihkan, dan terakhir yang kuingat beberapa kali aku buang air kecil tidak kusiram," jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun kau jorook!"

"Haha, maaf, tengah malam kebelet, siapa yang bisa menahannya?" jawab Sasuke, "baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu, kau mau makan malam apa?"

"Spaghetti!" jawab Sakura riang.

"Hei, kau harus diet. Seorang model tidak boleh makan yang berat dan berlemak, kau harus menjaga keseimbangan tubuhmu agar bisa muat memakai baju apa saja."

Sakura merengut, hobby-nya adalah makan, kenapa sekarang harus dibatasi?

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati kamar baru sementara-mu ini."

Sasuke menutup pintu. Dan Sakura menyeringai.

"Hehehe, apa Sasuke-kun menyimpan sesuatu berbau porno?" Sakura mulai tersenyum jahil dan mengangkat bantal serta melihat ke kolong kasur, "tidak ada, masa sih dia tidak melakukan hal-hal begitu?"

Ingin sekali Sakura membuka laci pada meja Sasuke, namun tindakan itu sangat lancang. Dia mengurunkan niatnya dan kembali duduk sambil melepas bajunya. Menggantinya dengan pakaian biasa lalu mengambil peralatan mandi, rasanya Sakura ingin mandi. Sakura keluar kamar namun tidak menemukan Sasuke. Terdengar bunyi air yang mengalir dari kaamr mandi, Sakura bisa tebak Sasuke sedang mandi.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Sakura meletakkan peralatan mandinya di dalam tas lagi, namun arah matanya menuju pintu yang Sasuke katakan kamar mandi kotor, "Apa kubersihkan saja ya? Supaya Sasuke-kun juga bisa nyaman memakainya," gumam Sakura pelan.

Sakura melangkah mendekati pintu itu. Sedikit ada keraguan karena Sakura membayangkan kamar mandi yang sangat kotor dan bau. Sakura menelan ludah dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku pasti tidak akan tahan kalau benar-benar bau di ruangan itu."

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah, namun langkahnya terhenti sebentar... Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan memutar tubuhnya lagi lalu langsung membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci itu. Bukan ruangan bau dan kotor yang Sakura lihat, melainkan ruangan dengan nuansa merah dan terdapat beberapa alat yang tidak Sakura paham. Sakura melihat ada beberapa memory card dan gulungan film di beberapa laci yang menyangga di tembok.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan dan melihat ada tirai dalam ruangan itu, Sakura berpikir ruangan apa itu? Tapi Sakura sedikit takut, takut menemukan hal-hal aneh seperti mayat misalnya, atau jangan-jangan ketika dia membuka tirai itu akan ada sosok wanita yang menerkam dirinya. Tidak, Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keberanian yang tinggi, Sakura menyibak tirai itu.

Kedua mata emerald itu terbelalak, Sakura tertegun melihat apa yang saat ini dia lihat. Beberapa foto-nya yang terpajang sekeliling tembok itu, ada meja dan laptop yang diletakkan diatasnya, bingkai dengan gambar dirinya, berbagai ekspresi ada di sana, bahkan saat Sakura sedang tidur, sedang marah, sedih, dan gembira. Entah kapan foto-foto itu diambil. Sampai Sakura melihat foto dimana dia sedang membeli es krim dengan wajah yang seperti anak kecil. Itu adalah saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mandi hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa baju atasan, dia mengetuk kamarnya untuk memberitahu Sakura agar membantunya sedikit untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Namun ketika Sasuke mengetuk, tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Sambil mengeringkan rambut memakai handuk yang melingkar di lehernya, Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada Sakura di sana, namun ketika Sasuke melihat pintu rahasianya itu terbuka, kedua mata onyx-nya terbelalak. Sasuke langsung berlari menuju ruangan itu dan melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri menghadap ruangan yang benar-benar sakral baginya.

Sasuke menepuk keningnya. Dia berpikir, tamta sudah riwayatnya, Sakura pasti menganggapnya maniak atau penguntit.

"Sakura, aku bisa jelaskan," ucap Sasuke. Menyentuh pundak sakura.

Sakura menoleh dengan wajah yang benar-benar merona merah. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke, "Kau... sangat menyukaiku, atau ini hanya sekedar iseng?"

Sasuke yang tadinya terkejut, sekarang harus menutupi wajah memakai salah satu telapak tangannya, karena tangan yang lain sedang merangkul pundak Sakura, dengan rasa malu yang tinggi... Sasuke menjawab, "Sangat... menyukaimu..."

Sakura tersenyum. Senyum bahagia yang ia sembunyikan dibalik pelukan itu, Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan sangat erat. "Ini... pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat disukai seperti ini..."

Sasuke mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, "Kau... tidak takut padaku?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak menganggapku penguntit atau maniak?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Sakura pelan. Sasuke membelai rambut panjang milik Sakura, "terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu dan merengkuh wajah Sakura, "Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk melupakan Gaara secepatnya, aku hanya minta padamu agar menerimaku tanpa menjadi pelarian atau semacamnya."

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Kau bukan pelarian... sama sekali bukan."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura, "Kalau begitu... aku ini apa?" ucapnya sambil berbisik.

"Kau..." Sakura ikut membisik, lama-kelamaan jarang wajah mereka semakin mendekat, "kau yang paling spesial untukku..." ucap Sakura sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Spesial? Seberapa spesial diriku bagimu?" tanya Sasuke, yang hanya menghembuskan napasnya di dekat mulut Sakura.

Sakura merasakan hembusan itu dan hal itu membuatnya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, "Sangat... spesial, Sasuke-kun~"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura. Gadis itu pun langsung menerima ciuman itu dan melingkarkan kedua lengan di leher Sasuke. Dalam keadaan Sasuke yang setengah telanjang, Sakura tidak peduli, yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah dipeluk oleh Sasuke.

"Aku... tidak bisa menahannya loh," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"Ng~ tidak apa-apa... jangan ditahan," jawab Sakura tersipu malu.

Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu kembali ke kamar dan meletakannya di atas kasur. Sakura mulai merasakan tubuhnya memanas ketika Sasuke memijat leher bagian belakangnya,Sasuke mulai membuka kancing-kancing baju Sakura dan melepaskan tali bra dengan sangat ahli, saat Sasuke sudah mulai memegang salah satu dada Sakura... Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap Sakura dengan sangat lembut. Lalu dia mencium kening Sakura, "Tidak, ini terlalu cepat untukmu," ucap Sasuke yang membangkitkan tubuhnya, menjauh dari tubuh Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

"Kau masih SMA, bukan saatnya melakukan sex denganku yang beda 4 tahun lebih tua darimu," ucap Sasuke. Dan ekspresi Sakura berubah menjadi pilu, shock, juga takut. Melihat ekspresi Sakura seperti itu, Sasuke mengoreksi kalimatnya, "bukan maksudku untuk tidak mau menjalin hubungan denganmu. Aku pun tidak mau kau didekati oleh laki-laki lain, potensimu untuk dikejar banyak serangga itu sangat besar. Kalau aku egois, aku bisa saja menandaimu sekarang, hari ini dan detik ini juga."

Sakura meremas bajunya dan mencerna maksud Sasuke. Niat Sasuke baik, tapi... Sakura hanyalah anak remaja yang juga mempunyai hasrat yang belum pernah ia rasakan dengan pacarnya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya, Sakura meraih tangan itu dan Sasuke langsung memeluk gadis itu, "Kau harus tahu betapa aku menyayangimu, aku tidak mau menyamakanmu dengan wanita-wanita sebelumnya yang pernah kutiduri. Aku ingin... melakukan sex denganmu disaat yang benar-benar spesial."

Sakura mengangguk. Mendengar alasan Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin menyukainya. Sasuke sendiri, dia melihat dada Sakura yang terbuka dan menempel di lengannya, hal itu membuat adiknya sendiri berdiri. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia pun menginginkan ini. Sakura sadar akan hal itu, Sakura sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke menyukai sex, dengan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunda sex mereka saja itu sudah suatu hal yang sangat luar biasa, itu berarti Sasuke memang benar-benar serius menyukai Sakura. Dengan takut-taku, Sakura menyentuh bagian sensitif milik Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura...!"

"Tidak sex," jawab Sakura, "tapi hanya sekedar foreplay... apa kau keberatan?"

Sasuke tercengang mendengar permintaan Sakura. Sejak kapan Sakura menjadi sangat agresif begini? "Kau... belajar kata-kata itu dari siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura memalngkin wajahnya dan memasang wajah seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sasuke langsung menangkap, "Ino dan karin!"

"Mereka hanya menceritakan pengalaman mereka masing-masing bersama pasangannya, dan mereka menertawaiku karena belum dapat pengalaman apa-apa diumur segini," jelas Sakura.

"Mereka...! lihat saja nanti."

"Bukan hanya karena sekedar ingin mendapat pengalaman, aku... juga ingin merasakan disentuh oleh Sasuke-kun..." ucap sakura yang kini berkata jujur, "apalagi... tadi... banyak model yang melirikmu, mereka mencuri pandang dan mencari perhatianmu.. aku... merasa kalah... mereka sangat cantik dan modis, jadi aku..."

Sasuke mencium Sakura dan menidurkan gadis itu kembali, "Jangan diteruskan," pinta Sasuke yang wajahnya terlihat sangat senang, "aku sangat bahagia kau bisa cemburu seperti itu."

Sakura hanya memasang wajah seperti anak kecil yang ngambek. Kemudian Sasuke pun tersenyum jahil, "Aku akan mengajarimu banyak hal malam ini, kau harus menyimaknya dengan baik. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengerti, apa yang kusukai, dan apa yang paling kausukai."

Sakura mengangguk lagi ketika tangan Sasuke mulai bermain.

"Dan kau bisa menceritakan semua ini pada Ino dan Karin, akan kujelaskan melalui caraku sendiri."

Dan malam itu, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah, menerima dan menjerit nama Sasuke sesering mungkin. Perlakuan Sasuke pada Sakura sangat lembut, membuat Sakura larut pada tindakan yang Sasuke lakukan saat ini. Tidak heran banyak wanita yang enggan untuk melepaskan Sasuke, kalau sakura saja bisa jatuh dipelukannya. Saat Sasuke sedang memuaskan Sakura dan gadis itu menjerit namanya, terpasang wajah puas dan bangga pada Sasuke. Sampai kegiatan mereka selesai, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur di samping Sakura. Mereka tidak melakukan sex, namun foreplay yang Sasuke ajarkan pada Sakura itu sangat membuat Sakura lemas. Begitu pula hal yang Sakura lakukan untuk Sasuke. Mereka merasa berada di atas awan.

Pagi hari... Sakura terbangun lebih dulu, dia melihat Sasuke masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Mengingat kejadian semalam membuat Sakura tersenyum dan membelai wajah Sasuke dengan sangat lembut. Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk merasakan sentuhan Sakura. Gadis itu berpikir, sudah berapa kali Sasuke memotretnya diam-diam. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Sakura keluar dari selimut dan mengambil kamera SLR milik Sasuke. Diam-diam, Sakura memotret wajah Sasuke yang sedang tidur, "Sedang tidur saja tampan," gumam Sakura.

Pertama Sakura memotret Sasuke dari samping kasur, lama kelamaan Sakura sendiri menaiki kasur dan Sasuke berada di bawah kedua kaki Sakura. Sakura menyeringai karena mendapatkan hasil yang lumayan bagus. Kamera mahal memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Sakura berdiri memakai kedua lututnya. Saat sedang asik memotret, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi seperti terlentang. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, berdoa agar Sasuke tidak bangun.

Dan benar saja, Sasuke tidak terbangun. Sakura melanjutkan sesi pemotretan pribadinya itu, saat akan memotret wajah Sasuke yang sedang tidur terlentang, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang pinggulnya dan menarik tubuh Sakura sehingga tubuh gadis berambut pink itu terjatuh dan terlentang di atas kasur.

"Kyaaaaaa! Ahahahaha, Sasuke-kun kau curang! Pura-pura masih tertidur..."

"Kau belum saatnya mengerjaiku seperti itu," ucap Sasuke yang langsung mengambil kamera yang dipegang Sakura, kemudian langsung memotret wajah Sakura yang sedang tertawa.

"Aaahh, kau curang, aku belum siap di foto!"

"Sesuatu yang kupotret pasti hasilnya bagus, kau tenang saja," jawab Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya pada Sakura.

Sakura terkejut dengan hasilnya, "Wah, wajahku bisa ber-ekspresi seperti ini ternyata."

"Itulah bedanya tangan profesional dan tangan amatiran," ledek Sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Sasuke meletakkan kamera-nya dan ikut tengkurap di samping Sakura, "Bagaimana tadi malam?" tanya Sasuek yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"A-apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Apa kau puas? Atau masih ada yang belum kau mengerti?"

Sakura menutupi wajah Sasuke dengan bantal, "Jangan dibahaaas~"

"Hahahaha."

Saat mereka sedang menikmati waktu berdua, ponsel Sasuke berdering dan Sakura mengambilkannya untuk Sasuke karena letaknya tidak jauh dari Sakura.

"Ya?" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau bersama Sakura?"

"Ah, Kakashi-san, ya aku bersama dengannya." Sasuke mengubah settingan ke pengeras suara.

"_Baiklah, aku mendapat bocoran bahwa tema pemotretan babak final ini adalah eksresi. Ekspresi yang diciptakan dari sang model harus bisa ditangkap oleh kamera fotografernya dengan sebagus mungkin."_

"Jadi sistemnya bukan seperti kemain? Fotografer dari sang juri yang memotret?" tanya Sasuke lagi—sambil menatap Sakura.

"_Bukan, kali ini benar-benar kerja sama kalian yang akan dinilai. Lokasi di taman dan kalian harus bisa memanfaatkan situasi di taman tersebut."_

"Diberitahu tidak, apa saja yang ada di taman itu?" tanya Sakura.

"_Tidak, itulah yang akan dinilai, seberapa pintar kalian memanfaatkan situasi di sana. Lomba dimulai jam 2 siang, kalian harus sampai lokasi jam 1, mengerti?"_

"Iya, terima kasih Kakashi-san," ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya sangat sulit. Kita tidak tahu apa saja yang berada di taman, bsia jadi suasana sudah diubah oleh mereka," ucap Sakura yang tampak bingung.

"Tenang saja, yang jelas kita harus memilih ekspresi apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan," jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah foto album berisikan model-model internasional, "coba lihat ini."

Sasuke menuntun Sakura agar duduk dipangkuannya, "Macam-macam ekspresi terdapat di album ini. Ada ekspresi sedih, dingin, bahagia, sedih, bahkan menangis dalam diam. Kau juga bisa menciptakan ekspresimu sendiri."

"Hhhmm, sulit juga ya~"

"Heeii, tidak ada yang sulit, kita harus berusaha. Ingat, hadiahnya sangat besar."

"Hehehe, aku mau ke Roma kalau dapat hadiahnya," pinta Sakura.

"Iya, apapun yang ingin kaulakukan atas hadiah itu, aku akan mendukungnya," jawab Sasuke.

Terdengar suara bel, Sasuke bisa tebak itu pasti Itachi yang sudah pulang. Padahal ini baru jam 9 pagi, tumben sekali Itachi bisa bangun pagi dan pulang secepat ini. Sasuke membuka pintu dan matanya pun terbelalak dengan eskpresi yang malas.

"Selamat pagi Sasu-cyaaaaan~"

"Aaahhh! Kalian! Mau apa kesini?!"

"Kami rindu Sasu-cyaaan~" jawab laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Kami ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu denganmu dan Sakura," ucap Sasori yang muncul dari belakang.

"jarang sekali 'kan, Akatsuki kembali berkumpul di sini," ujar Itachi.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas. Sepertinya dia harus menyiapkan sarapan lebih pagi ini.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Sasori.

"Sasori-nii?" sapa sakura yang keluar dari kamar Sasuke... memakai kaos milik Sasuke.

Kedua mata Sasori terbelalak, Itachi tertegun, Hidan dan Deidara tercengang melihat adegan Sakura yang keluar hanya memakai kaos milik Sasuke juga celana tidur yang pendek. Itachi melirik pelan sosok Sasori yang kini menggertakan giginya, "Ehm... bisa dijelaskan kok, iya 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Dijelaskan apa? Aku dan Sakura sudah—"

"WAAA WAAA WAAAAAAAA WAAAAA!" tiba-tiba Itachi menjerit tidak jelas sambil berlari ke arah Sakura, "cepat ganti bajumu kalau tidak mau melihat kakakmu mengamuk!"

"Haa? Kenapa? Memangnya sangat jelek ya aku memakai kaos milik Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura memperjelas keadaan. Dan Itachi melihat tanda siku di kepala Sasori.

"SASUKE KAU BRENGSEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

**BUG!**

**Klik.**

Lima menit kemudian...

"Oh, jadi begitu. Hahahaa, Sakura memakai kaos Sasuke karena kau tidak bawa baju tidur, kenapa tidak menjelaskannya dari tadi," ucap Sasori yang kini merangkul pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam dan merasakan denyutan nyeir di pipi-nya.

"Kau dapat gambarnya?" tanya Hidan pada Deidara yang memperlihatkan ponselnya.

"Dapat, dapat, foto Sasuke yang sedang dihajar oleh Sasori. Hahahahaa, akhirnya anak ini tidak bisa blagu lagi karena selalu pamer wanita cantik pada kita, HAHAHAHAHAHA."

Sasuke menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin di diskusikan?" tanya Sakura.

Kemudian, ekspresi mereka berubah menjadi serius. Sasori mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Itu adalah lagu ciptaan Sasori yang menceritakan perasaannya pada Sakura.

"Akhirnya, Sasori akan meng-aransemen ulang lagu itu menjadi lebih bagus, dan memasukkannya pada album baru kami, lalu menjadikan lagu itu hot single." Jelas Itachi.

"Wah, itu bagus! Aku senang mendengarnya," ucap Sakura.

"Jadi kalian tidak jadi bubar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Penghasilan dan keahlian kami ada di industri musik, mau makan apa kita kalau tidak berjuang?" ucap Hidan.

"Dan ada satu hal lagi," ucap Sasori sambil menatap Sakura, "jujur saja, kami kekurangan biaya untuk membuat album baru, ada satu produksi musik yang akan membiayai semuanya, asal..."

"Asal?" tanya Sakura.

"Asalkan kami membuat satu video klip baru untuk contoh dan mereka bisa yakin bahwa kami ini masih menjual," lanjut Deidara.

"Itu kan biayanya mahal," ucap Sakura.

"Karena itu, untuk biaya pembuatan video kami ada, tapi untuk menyewa model video itu kami tidak cukup," ucap Itachi, "karena itu... kami meminta tolong pada Sakura-chan untuk membantu kami dalam pembuatan video klip ini dengan menjadi model dalam lagu baru kami."

Wajah Sakura terlihat bahagia dan mengangguk, "Mau! Aku mauuuu. Dengan senang hati aku akan membantu kalian."

Sasori tersenyum lembut lalu menoleh ke arah Itachi, "Sudah kubilang, dia akan menjawab seperti ini."

"Hahaha, kau memang kakaknya."

"Kapan kalian akan mulai?" tanya Sasuke, "kalian harus minta izin dulu denganku."

"Sasu-cyan mulai posesif, padahal pacaranya saja bukan," ledek Hidan.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan gaya menggelikan itu," protes Sasuke, "dan asal kalian tahu, aku sudah resmi menjadi suami Sakura."

Kalimat itu membuat tubuh Sasori mematung.

"Tidak! Bohong, kami hanya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan suami," jelas Sakura pada Sasori yang terlihat kaku, "Sasori-nii, jangan dengarkan Sasuke-kun. Dia hanya bercanda."

"Hahahaha."

Disaat semua sedang tertawa. Sasuke bergumam, "Cih, itu tidak bercanda."

.

.

**PRAAANG!**

Itu adalah bunyi kesekian kalinya yang terjadi di kediaman Hyuuga. Para pelayan hanya bisa menghela napas dikala nona muda mereka itu mengamuk di kamarnya. Tinggal tunggu Hinata keluar dari kamar, maka mereka baru bisa membereskan sisa-sisa amarah wanita itu. Hinata terlihat kesal, masih dengan pakaian tidurnya, matanya kembali menatap layar ponsel... penyebab pencetus amarahnya.

"Tidak mungkin... bisa-bisanya Uchiha-kun memberiku pesan hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa dirinya tidak lagi akan bermain-main dengan siapapun karena sudah remsi berpacaran dengan Haruno! Dia pikir dia berhadapan dengan siapa!"

**PRAAANG!**

"Baru saja aku akan menganggap perempuan amatir itu sebagai rival sehatku! Sekarang sudah membuat ulah! Lihat saja, akan kukalahkan dalam lomba ini. Akan kuperlihatkan dengan siapa dia berhadapan! Jangan dia pikir karena dia hebat lantas bisa mengalahkanku yang sudah hampir 15 tahun berkutat di dunia model!"

**PRAAANG!**

Sambil melempari beberapa barang pecah belah, Hinata menggeram, "Jangan dia pikir, hanya karena fotografernya seorang Uchiha Sasuke maka bisa mengalahkan model yang lain... yang jauh lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan gelar model internasional!"

**PRAAANG!**

Hinata mengatur napasnya, amarahnya sangat meledak. Dia harus mengaturnya agar tidak mengganggu proses pemotretan saat lomba nanti. Hinata berdiri tegak dan merapikan rambut panjangnya. Dia bercermin dan mengangkat dagu-nya, "Akan kuperlihatkan bakatku yang sebenarnya, lihat saja. Uchiha-kun, kau akan menyesal membuangku!"

.

.

Sakura mengemasi perlengkapannya untuk sesi pemotretan hari ini. Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan anggota Akatsuki dan meyetujui permintaan mereka untuk menjadi model video klip baru, mereka memutuskan untuk melihat lomba babak final itu. Berharap Sakura memenangkan lomba yang baru pertama kali ia ikuti, Sasori diam-diam berdoa dalam diamnya. Hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan olehnya.

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat," ajak Sasuke.

Mereka memutuskan untuk memakai satu mobil. Karena perjalanan tidak terlalu jauh, tadinya Sakura mengusulkan untuk berjalan kaki, namun Sasuke menolak karena Sakura dan dirinya harus menghemat energi untuk pemotretan nanti. Hidan dipilih oleh Sasuke untuk mengendarai mobil sedan-nya, sedangkan Itachi duduk di di depan. Sasori, Sakura, Sasuke duduk di tengah... dan Deidara paling belakang bersama perlengkapan milik Sakura.

"Kenapa harus kau yang paling belakang?!"

"Karena kau yang paling berisik." Sasuke menjawab tanpa menoleh.

Perjalanan tidak terlalu jauh, hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuk sampai di lokasi. Begitu tiba, Sakura melihat Ino sudah lebih dulu datang bersama Sai. Ada Naruto dan Kakashi yang sedang berbicara dengan beberapa dewan juri dan panitia lomba. Sakura tidak melihat sosok Hinata. Saat keluar dari mobil, Sakura menghampiri Ino dan menyapanya.

"Ino."

Ino menoleh, menghampiri Sakura dengan tanpa senyuman, "Sakura. Ini adalah babak final, aku tidak akan mengucapkan basa-basi dengan mengucapkan 'berjuanglah' atau 'lakukan yang terbaik' padamu."

Sakura terdiam. Tatapan Ino... terlihat menantang namun bersahabat. Sakura tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Ino untuk berjabat tangan, "Kita bersaing, Ino."

Ino membalas senyum Sakura dan menjabat tangan gadis itu, "Aku pasti menang."

Dari kejauhan, Naruto tersenyum melihat hubungan kedua gadis itu sudah sangat dekat. Kakashi yang menyadari senyuman Naruto mulai menjahilinya, "Jadi... kau masih menyimpan perasaanmu itu pada Ino, hm?"

"Di-diam," sewot Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Saat Sakura sedang membantu Sasuke mengeluarkan peralatan foto, terlihat mobil mewah datang dan berhenti di depan taman. Hinata keluard ari mobil memakai kacamata hitam, auranya sudah tidak enak dirasakan... apalagi Sakura sangat merasa bahwa tatapan dibalik kacamata itu tertuju padanya. Sakura sedikit bergidik merasakan aura Hinata, "Aku salah apa ya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Pemotretan dimulai setengah jam lagi, para kandidat tolong siap-siap. Ingat peraturannya adalah pemotretan hanya boleh dilakukan satu kali, jadi konsentrasi dan manfaatkan keadaan di sekitar kalian dengan sangat baik-baik."

Saat mendengar salah satu panitia mengumumkan, Sakura langsung keringat dingin. Ditambah Karin tidak bisa datang karena membantu Neji mengurusi hal-hal osis di sekolah, Karin hanya menitipkan kalung keberuntungannya pada Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu terus menggenggam kalung pemberian Karin dan terus berdoa.

"Santai saja, aku yakin kau bisa," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku takut!" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba menarik lengan Sasuke, "aku takut! Jujur aku takut! Aku takut mengecewakanmu, aku takut salah ekspresi, aku takut hasilnya tidak sesuai—"

Sasuke langsung mencium Sakura di depan umum, membuat seluruh mata menyorot pada mereka, "Apapun hasil yang kauciptakan, itulah kehebatanmu. Percaya pada dirimu. Percaya padaku."

Sakura terdiam, memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghembuskan napas pelan-pelan. Ketika Sakura membuka kedua mata emeraldnya, Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum, "Ini baru gadisku, berikan yang terbaik."

Peserta pertama dijatuhkan pada Gaara. Sakura melihat Gaara yang menatapnya, ingin sekali Sakura memberikan dukungan pada mantan kekasihnya itu, tapi ini adalah lomba yang sangat ketat. Pose dan ekspresi yang Gaara berikan pada fotografer—wanita—pribadinya itu sangat sensual, seolah mengajaknya bercinta saat itu juga. Membuat para juri wanita merona dan salah tingkah.

Peserta kedua, Anko... wanita itu... entah kenapa kemampuannya menurun drastis dibanding saat babak penyisihan. Ekspresinya terlihat seperti dipaksakan, bahkan fotografernya terlihat kecewa oleh hasil yang diciptakan oleh sang model.

Peserta ketiga, Ino. Sakura menelan ludahnya ketika melihat Ino mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun. Pakaian yang dipakai Ino terlihat sangat anggun, mini dress putih dengan selendang tembus pandang yang panjang, saat di pertengahan air mancur, Ino langsung menyibakkan kedua tangannya pada selendang itu dan berbalik arah sambil tersenyum... senyum yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Membuat para juri ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi Ino.

Peserta keempat Sakura. Dengan jantung yang benar-benar berdetak tidak karuan Sakura mulai melangkah, dia menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah menekukkan satu lututnya untuk mengambil sudut yang pas untuk Sakura. Sekarang tinggal tugas gadis itu menunjukkan ekspresi. Namun ekspresi apa yang harus Sakura tunjukkan pada dewan juri? Mata emerald Sakura sedikit menoleh pada sosok Gaara yang kini melipat kedua tangannya dan memeprhatikan setiap gerak Sakura. Membuat Sakura merasa semakin gugup.

Namun tatapan Gaara membuat Sakura teringat kembali akan kenangannya dulu, betapa dulu bahagianya Sakura mendapat perhatian dan perasaan Gaara. Sakura berjalan ke arah pohon yang besar, gadis itu menyentuh tubuh pohon dan menempelkan keningnya, entah kenapa Sakura melakukan ini... dia pun tidak sadar, yang diap pikirkan hanyalah kenangan-kenangan buruk saat Gaara meninggalkannya.

Sakura mengenakan dress panjang berwarna merah yang bagian panjangnya sampai menyentuh tanah bahkan lebih. Dengan paduan kalung pemberian Sasuke juga mahkota kecil yang ia pajang di atas kepalanya, membuat Sakura terlihat seperti tuan putri yang sedang meratapi kisahnya di bawah pohon. Namun Sasuke belum menemukan ekspresi yang pas. Dia tidak menekan shutter.

Sakura teringat ucapan Sasuke, ekspresi bisa digabungkan menjadi satu. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan seolah bertanya apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sasuke tidak bergerak... tubuhnya tetap seperti awal dengan satu lutut ditekuk dan membidik kameranya pada Sakura. Sang juri menunggu saat Sasuke akan menekan shutter-nya.

Seolah bisa melihat tatapan Sasuke melalui lensa, Sakura memejamkan kedua matany dan menunduk. Beberapa detik kemudian... Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan juri dibuat terkejut oleh Sakura yang kini mengeluarkan air mata dengan ekspresi yang begitu tersakiti, namun juga tersenyum memancarkan kelegaan... seperti harus rela melepaskan kekasih yang sangat dicintai. Dan Sasuke pun menekan shutter-nya. Walau Sasuke merasa itu adalah ekspresi yang langka... laki-laki itu menatap datar pada hasil yang ia ambil... ekspresi Sakura saat ini tercipta bukan karena dirinya... Sasuke sangat tahu hal itu.

Sakura kembali pada tempatnya dan menghapus air mata memakai tissue yang Kakashi berikan untuknya. "Usaha yang bagus, Sakura."

"Terima kasih."

Namun Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, laki-laki itu hanya duduk diam sambil mengamati model lain yang akan melakukan pemotretan.

Peserta kelima, Hinata. Wanita itu memakai dress mini dengan aksesoris bando yang berbentuk sayap iblis. Ketika memasuki lokasi, Hinata menduduki patung yang tingginya sekitar satu meter. Dia menyilangkan kakinya dan menopang tubuh memakai satu tangan, sang fotografer berlutut dan mengambil gambar Hinata dari bawah, ekspresi Hinata menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat dingin dan tatapan keji. Sangat sebentar proses itu, sang fotografer sudah mengambil gambar terbaik Hinata. Terlihat sangat jelas wajah fotografer itu sangat puas oleh hasilnya.

Mengingat ekspresi Sasuke tidak puas membuat Sakura semakin takut. Apakah dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar? Kenapa tidak ada pujian dari Sasuke sama sekali? Merasa kesal, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu dengan kekuatan pelan, "Kau ini kenapa?! Tiba-tiba dingin padaku, kalau aku melakukan kesalahan, bilang!"

Sasuke beranjak dan menarik Sakura ke tempat yang agak jauh dari lokasi, "Kau ini! Baru saja menjalani hubungan denganku, bisa-bisanya memikirkan laki-laki lain dalam pemotretan! Apalagi sampai menghasilkan ekspresi yang bagus begitu!"

"Haah? Laki-laki lain?"

"Gaara 'kan? Yang ada dipikiranmu saat itu!"

Sakura mengernyit dan sedikit membuka mulutnya. Sebelum ada yang menyadari pertengkaran kecil mereka, Sakura menarik tubuh Sasuke yang tinggi dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Aku itu membayangkanmu! Mencoba untuk melepaskan masa lalu dan berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan perasaanku pada trauma! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Tanpa menunggu pembelaan Sasuke, Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan ekspresi yang tertegun. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian menoleh pada sosok Sakura yang kini sedang merangkul lengan Sasori. Bisa ditebak gadis itu pasti sedang menutupi rasa malu-nya karena sudah mengatakan hal yang jujur pada Sasuke. Ternyata... berburuk sangka itu memang menyebabkan hubungan tidak bagus.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, tetapi saat laki-laki yang memakai kaos putih itu akan menepuk pundak kekasihnya, sang juri sudah mengambil alih lagi acara ini.

"Kami akan putuskan pemenangnya. Para peserta harap berdiri di hadapan kami."

Sakura, Ino, gaara, Hinata dan Anko berjalan dan berdiri tegak menghadap para juri. Ditemani oleh para fotografer yang berdiri di belakang mereka masing-masing. Kalau saat babak penyisihan Ino dan Hinata terlihat tenang, kali ini wajah mereka terlihat sangat tegang. Jelas tegang, karena pemenangnya akan langsung dikirim ke London untuk sesi pemotretan majalah terkenal di dunia.

"Kami menilai dari angle, ekspresi sang model dan makna dari ekspresi itu sendiri, apakah tersalurkan atau tidak."

Para model mengangguk.

"Pertama, Gaara... angle yang diambil sangat bagus, apa makna dari ekspresimu?"

Gaara menggaruk kepalanya, jujur sebenarnya Gaara tidak terlalu tertarik oleh perlombaan ini karena dirinya sudah menjadi model internasional sebelumnya, karena Matsuri lah yang memaksanya untuk ikut demi hadiah yang sangat besar itu, "Makna? Tidak bisa kah kalian pahami ekspresiku itu? Mengajak wanita yang kucintai untuk bercinta."

Jawaban Gaara membuat Sakura shock. Sejak kapan Gaara menjadi sangat frontal? Sasuke melirik Gaara dan laki-laki berambut merah itu membalas lirikan sang onyx. Gaara mengucapkan hal itu seolah menantang Sasuke.

"Hhmm, memang tersampaikan, tapi itu terlalu vulgar, tapi tidak apa-apa, usahamu sudah bagus." Salah satu Juri berkomentar, "Selanjutnya Anko."

"Iya."

Sang juri tersenyum lembut, "Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, Anko? Foto seperti ini tidak akan bisa memuaskan siapapun, kau harus lebih berusaha lagi kedepannya."

Anko mengangguk sambil menangis, "Iya, saya akan terus berusaha."

"Berikutnya, Ino." Ino memajukan satu langkah dan tersenyum pada Juri, "apa yang kaupikirkan saat pengambilan foto ini?"

Ino tersipu dan memberikan senyuman manis pada juri, "Saya membayangkan pacar saya mengajak menikah saat dia pulang nanti dari Hongkong, dan itulah ekspresi saya ketika saya akan menjawab 'iya' padanya."

Ketiga juri menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya Ino selamat. Kini giliran Hinata atau Sakura. Mereka berdua sama-sama tegang. Ketika Ino kembali pada tempatnya, juri kembali memanggil nama peserta.

"Sakura."

"I-iya," jawab Sakura gugup dan memajukan satu langkahnya.

Juri menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka menatap Sakura kemudian kembali menatap hasil foto tersebut, "Kami melihat... ada lebih dari satu makna dalam foto ini. Kalau boleh tahu, makna apa saja itu?"

Sakura menelan ludah, "I-itu..." Sakura sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnya, karena disitu ada Gaara, dia tidak ingin terjadi kesalah pahaman antara Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jawab saja," bisik Sasuke dari belakang.

Sakura mengangguk dan menatap juri sambil tersenyum lembut, "Itu adalah perasaanku yang dulu tersakiti dan mendapat sedikit trauma dalam hal percintaan, namun dalam kesedihan yang pahit, terdapat senyum kelegaan karena perasaanku terselamatkan oleh seseorang."

Salah satu juri terkejut mendengar alasan Sakura. Dan juri itu langsung menulis sesuatu pada notesnya. Juri laki-laki yang memiliki mata tajam dan rambut hitam yang panjang.

"Peserta terakhir, Hinata."

Tanpa ditanya, Hinata langsung berucap, "Ekspresiku menunjukkan suasana hatiku saat ini. Jangan meremehkanku, jangan pernah menganggapku remeh atau tanggung sendiri akibatnya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuanku."

Para juri tersenyum seolah bangga mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

"Baiklah, beri kami waktu sebentar untuk berdiskusi. Kalian jangan kemana-mana."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, "Terima kasih," ucapnya tanpa suara.

Sasuke hanya membalas senyuman kekasihnya itu dan menyuruh Sakura untuk kembali menatap juri yang kini sudah kembali berkumpul. Salah satu juri berdiri di hadapan mereka, "Kalian melakukan proses pemotretan yang sangat luar biasa. Tapi di sini hanya akan ada juara 1 dan 2. Dengan jumlah hadiah yang sama namun juara 2 tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi model internasional di London."

Semua menatap juri tersebut dengan tatapan tegang.

"Kita mulai dari juara dua."

Sakura menelan ludahnya dan memejamkan kedua mata agra menutupi sedikit ketegangan pada dirinya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, selamat. Kau menjadi juara dua." Sang juri berucap.

Hinata tidak shock, dia sudah dapat memperkirakan setidaknya akan mendapat gelar juara dalam lomba ini. Yang membuatnya penasaran adalah.. siapa juara satu-nya?

"Juara satu. Kami sempat debat dengan juri yang lain, karena kedua peserta ini sangat hebat, namun kami memilih dia sebagai pemenang karena pengambilan gambar, cara dia berpose dan ber-ekspresi sangat tepat pada tema-nya."

Sasuke tahu... dia sangat tahu siapa juaranya. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum dan perlahan mengangkat tangannya ke arah wajah Sakura.

"Yamanaka Ino, selamat. Kau menjadi juara pertama dalam lomba ini."

Mendengar namanya tidak disebut, Sakura terdiam kaku. Inikah rasanya kalah dalam sebuah lomba yang sangat diinginkannya? Inikah rasanya tidak dapat menggapai sesuatu padahal sudah berusaha keras—bukan... Sakura belum berusaha keras. Dia sangat baru memasuki dunia model dibanding lainnya. Saat kedua mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, sesuatu menutupi pandangannya. Itu adalah tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan menangis, kita coba lain waktu kalau ada kesempatan," bisik Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura hanya berdiri dan tidak menjawab. Sasuke bisa merasakan telapak tangannya basah karena air mata yang mengalir dari mata Sakura. Ino sedang tertawa bahagia sambil memeluk Sai sang fotografernya, sedangkan Hinata... sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang, dia menghampiri Ino dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Selamat," ucapnya sedikit ketus, "kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Ino tersenyum ramah pada Hinata, "Iya, terima kasih. Kau juga selamat ya..."

Tatapan Hinata tertuju pada Sakura yang masih menangis dan Sasuke yang menutupi kedua mata gadis itu. Hinata menatap sinis pada Sakura, "Baru segini saja... sudah cengeng, bagaimana dia menghadapi perjuangan seperti kita dulu yang bahkan sangat susah untuk masuk ke agensi Konoha."

Ino tertawa canggung, "Hehehe, sudah, sudah, Sakura kan masih baru, masih harus kita bimbing. Kau ini kenapa sengit sekali sih, dasar tsundere."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, tanpa mengucapkan salam... dia pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Aku heran padanya."

Ino menoleh ke arah Sai yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di kepala Ino memakai lengannya.

"Sai, berat!"

"Dia itu... sebenarnya kenapa? Sebentar kelihatan seperti peduli pada Sakura, tapi bisa jadi sengit lagi pada Sakura."

"Ya, mungkin..." Ino memberi jeda pada ucapannya sambil menoleh dan melihat Sakura yang masih diam mematung,. Ino tersenyum lembut, "Hinata merasa Sakura itu terlalu manja dan sangat beruntung. Karena aku dan Hinata dulu berjuang mati-matian agar diterima di agensi Konoha, sedangkan Sakura dapat masuk dengan gampangnya. Mungkin Hinata merasa itu tidak adil."

"Kau sendiri? Bisa berteman dengan Sakura, kenapa Hinata tidak?" tanya Sai, masih penasaran.

"Hehehe, itu karena Hinata punya masalah pribadi dengan Sakura. Aku tidak."

"Masalah pribadi?"

"Sai, kalau kau terus menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting, lebih baik kau ganti celanamu menjadi rok."

"Heh! Enak saja!"

Salah satu juri laki-laki berambut panjang hitam itu menghampiri Sakura. Melihat sosok juri itu mendekat, Sasuke melepaskan telapak tangannya pada wajah Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu melihat siapa yang datang. Langsung saja Sakura menghapus air matanya, namun sebelum Sakura dapat menghapus semuanya... juri itu memberinya sapu tangan.

"Penampilanmu sangat bagus, kau tahu itu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menangis lagi sambil menempelkan kedua matanya pada sapu tangan yang ia terima.

"Walau kau tidak mendapat gelar juara, kau menjadi juara favoritku."

Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura dan membelai rambut gadis yang kini sedang menunduk itu.

"Apa kau kekasihnya?" tanya sang juri.

Sasuke menatap juri itu dan mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Orochimaru," ujarnya sambil memberikan kartu nama pada Sakura.

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat jabatan Orochimaru. Kemudian kepala Sakura terangkat, "A-anda produser dan pemilik production house yang terkenal itu?"

Laki-laki bernama Orochimaru itu hanya mengangguk. Tidak ada senyuman sama sekali pada wajah putih pucat yang terlihat sedikit mengerikan itu. Sakura hanya bisa tercengang mengetahui produser terkenal seperti Orochimaru ternyata mem-favoritkan dirinya.

"Kalau ada waktu, mampirlah ke kantorku." Orochimaru berkata sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya.

Style-nya yang memakai setelan hitam, kemeja yang dibuka setengah dan kacamata yang menggantung di kerah itu membuat penampilan pucatnya itu tertutup oleh gaya yang keren. Sakura mengangguk, namun Sasuke menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kutunggu kehadiranmu," ucapnya sambil berbalik arah.

Tangisan sakura berhenti, dia hanya menatap sosok laki-laki yang akan mengubah roda kehidupannya 180 derajat itu. Sakura kembali menatap kartu nama itu... ini bisa menjadi penolong bagi kakaknya beserta Akatsuki yang lain.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" panggil Hidan yang kemudian mengguncangkan pundak Sakura, "kau bicara apa dengan Orochimaru-san? Bicara apa? Bicara apa?!"

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" protes Sasuke sambil memukul lengan Hidan.

"Hidan, jangan seperti itu," tegur Itachi, "selamat ya, pemotretanmu sangat bagus."

Sasori yang menghampiri Sakura kemudian memeluk adik semata wayangnya itu, "Kau tidak berbakat menjadi model," ujar Sasori terang-terangan. Membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak.

"Kau lebih berbakat menjadi aktris," lanjut Sasori yang kini tersenyum dan membelai pipi sang adik.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu," sambung Deidara, "Sakura-chan bisa mengubah ekspresinya tiba-tiba seperti tadi, benar-benar membuatku kaget."

"Sudah, sudah... lebih baik kita pulang dulu sebelum membahas lebih lanjut. Sakura butuh istirahat," ujar Sasuke yang terlihat kesal.

Itachi sangat paham mengapa Sasuke terlihat kesal. Ada beberapa faktor, salah satunya adalah kemunculan Orochimaru yang terlihat ada maksud menghampiri Sakura. Apalagi Orochimaru adalah orang dari pihak production house yang terkenal. Sasuke bisa merasakannya—bahkan Itachi pun bisa. Bahwa Sakura... akan terbang jauh tinggi melebih dari apa yang pernah Sasuke perkirakan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A/N : aheeeyyy sudah chapter 7 sajaaaa XD

gimana? agak panjang kan? tolong abaikan typo yang membuat kalian ngakak itu ya hahahahaa, maklum g di edit lagi sih.

ada pertanyaan? langsung aja tanya di kotak review, asal jangan tanya hal-hal yang pribadi ya hahahaa...

untuk chapter 8 nanti... ngga tau kapan updatenya XD bukan berarti ngaret atau males ya, soalnya aku juga harus mengurus ini itu buat kepentingan masa depan #Halah.

dan tolong ya...

sekali lagi, kalai minta update cepet mbok ya pake bahasa yang bagus. dipikir bikin satu cerita itu cuma sejam kali ya, aku ngga bisa bikin semua cerita aku yg masih belom tamat sekaligus. kalau masih ada aja yang minta ngotot kayak gitu, lama-lama aku delete fictnya... buat konsumsi pribadi aja juga udah oke sih kalau aku mah. aku bisa hargain kamu, kamu juga harus bisa hargain Author. Author itu bukan mesin dan punya kehidupan pribadi yang JAUH lebih pentin dibanding fanfict atau muasin hasrat kamu untuk baca fict.

saling menghargai aja ya kalau mau enak.

XoXo

Hanasaka Chizuru

A.K.A

V3 Yagami


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**S. L. R**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Shoujo Ai, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bermahkota pink itu berdiri di depan papan pengumuman, kedua matanya terbelalak ketika melihat hasil ujian yang baru saja selesai. Dunia seakan menghujankan ribuan paku di kepalanya, melihat peringkat yang biasanya nomor satu dihiasi oleh namanya, sekarang tertera nama 'Haruno Sakura' berada di peringkat sepuluh. Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat shock, dan terdengar bisikan yang tak mengenakan terjadi di belakangnya.

"Sibuk menjadi model sih, tak heran nilainya jatuh."

"Heran, masa lebih memilih menjadi model daripada nilai sekolah."

Sakura menoleh pada suara yang membicarakannya itu, terlihat dua siswi yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya, melihat mereka… Sakura menjadi sangat kesal, "Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan, langsung saja dihadapanku, jangan berbicara di belakang! Dasar pengecut!" bentak Sakura.

"Hei, heiii jaga imejmu sebagai public figure," ucap Karin yang baru tiba bersama Neji, "Wah, peringkat lima belas, yeaaaay, nilaiku naik."

"Dari peringkat tiga puluh menjadi lima belas, kemajuan yang sangat pesat, Karin," puji Neji—yang kini ditatap sinis oleh Sakura.

Bagaimana tidak mau sinis, karena saat ini yang mendapat peringkat satu adalah laki-laki ketua osis yang kini berpacaran dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau menyebalkan! Kau dan Karin menyebalkan!" tiba-tiba Sakura menggerutu dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Hahaha, Sakuraaa~ ayolah jangan begitu, nanti kutraktir es krim, mau?" rayu Karin yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Tidak mau, nanti gendut!" jawab Sakura—masih dengan ambek-annya, "ck! Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke-kun yang selalu saja mengajakku pemotretan!"

"Tapi hasilnya kan wajahmu menghiasi seluruh kota ini, Sakura," ucap Neji.

"Tapi nilaiku turun!" geram Sakura, "lihat saja… semester depan aku pasti merebut gelar nomor satu darimu!"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sakura mengambil tas dari kelasnya dan berlari meninggalkan Karin serta Neji. Sedangkan kedua pasangan itu hanya saling tatap kemudian terkekeh kecil.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura memasuki kamar dan membuka semua buku pelajarannya. Dia harus mengulang kembali pelajaran beberapa saat yang lalu dan mengingat soal-soal ujian kemarin, kenapa nilainya bisa turun? Apakah ada beberapa soal yang tidak bisa ia kerjakan?

Sasori yang sedang menyeduh teh hanya bisa bengong melihat sang adik yang biasanya tenang dan lembut kini terlihat sangat berantakan. Bahkan sepatu ia lepas begitu saja tanpa dletakkan pada tempatnya. Sasori mengintip kamar adiknya dan melihat Sakura yang sedang belajar. Dirinya tersenyum dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Tumben kembali menjadi Sakura yang lama, ada apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Nilaiku turun! Nilaiku turun! Nilaiku turun!"

Sasori beberapa kali mengedipkan kedua matanya kemudian sedikit menahan tawanya, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sakura sangat panik, "Apa kau kesulitan mengerjakan soal ujian kemarin?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu…"

Sakura tetap fokus pada soal-soal yang terletak berantakkan di mejanya. Sasori hanya mengangguk, karena tidak mau mengganggu sang adik, akhirnya Sasori memutuskan untuk keluar kamar Sakura, namun sebelum keluar… langkah Sasori terhenti, "Ah, tadi Sasuke meneleponku, katanya nanti malam dia akan makan malam di sini."

"Kenapa bisa turun? Kenapa soal ini aku tidak mengerti? Perkalian ini… mana yang harus dikerjakan lebih dulu?"

Sepertinya Sakura tidak fokus pada ucapan Sasori, gadis itu terus menerus bergumam hal-hal yang tidak Sasori mengerti. Sampai pada akhirnya Sasori memutuskan untuk menutup pintu pelan-pelan, membiarkan sang adik untuk berkutat dengan soal-soal ujian yang membuatnya stress.

.

.

Malam hari, ketika Sasuke sudah datang dan tidak menemukan sosok Sakura dimanapun, kedua mata onyx-nya menerawang seluruh ruangan, namun hanya ada Sasori yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam di dapur. Sasuke menghampiri Sasori dan menduduki salah satu kursi di dekat meja makan.

"Sakura?"

"Ah, masih di kamar, dia bahkan belum makan siang," jawab Sasori.

Karena Sasori sedang sibuk dan Sasuke sangat tahu bahwa laki-laki berambut merah itu sangat tidak menyukai campur tangan dalam hal menyiapkan makan malam. Akhirnya Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar Sakura dan membuka pelan pintunya. Dia melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang ketiduran di atas meja dengan beberapa lembar kertas soal ujian. Sasuke sedikit melihat contoh-contoh soal yang tertera, kemudian wajah tampan itu menyeringai.

Dengan pelan, Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura, "Bangun, hei…"

"Ngh~ 2-x dikali berapa agar… hasilnya menjadi…" ucap Sakura mengigau.

"Heiii, Sakuraaa." Sasuke semakin mengguncang tubuh gadis itu.

"Aarrnngghh~" Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan terbelalak, "Sasuke-kun?! Sedang apa di sini?!"

"Sasori tidak bilang padamu? Aku makan malam di sini."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya—masih dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Kudengar nilaimu turun," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, dan itu semua karena—"

"Jangan menyalahkan pemotretan, kalau kau memang jenius, harusnya seketat apapun jadwalmu, kau tidak akan menurun nilainya," potong Sasuke, "lagipula," lanjutnya sambil mengambil salah satu kertas ujian milik Sakura, "hanya soal seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa?"

Satu alis Sakura terangkat, "Memangnya kau bisa?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Jangan salah, aku ini dulu jenius dan paling pintar satu sekolah."

"Bohong, jangan suka delusi, Sasuke-kun," ejek Sakura.

Sasuke meletakkan kembali kertas itu dan meraih pensil di meja milik Sakura. Dengan sangat cepat Sakura melihat Sasuke mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan sangat mudah, membuat Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat terkejut juga kagum.

"Bagaimana, mudah 'kan?"

Sakura yang masih terkagum-kagum tidak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, bahkan dengan hanya melihat cara Sasuke menegrjakan soal itu pun… Sakura sudah bisa mengerti beberapa soal yang tidak dia pahami.

"Sasuke-kun kau memang master-ku yang handal," ucap Sakura dengan gaya formal.

"Hahaha, berlebihan," ujar Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, "ayo, makan malam dulu."

Setelah Sakura membersihkan tubuhnya, dia bergabung dengan Sasuke dan Sasori yang sudah berada di ruang makan. Entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sasuke dan kakaknya itu, Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa—wajah mereka begitu serius. Sangat serius.

"Seperti biasa, masakan Sasori-nii sangat lezat," puji Sakura.

"Benarkah? Besok mau kumasakan apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku nasi kare," jawab Sakura bersemangat.

"Ingat jangan makan berlebihan," kata Sasuke sambil menyantap masakan Sasori.

Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke, "Hahaha, ngomong-ngomong Sakura," ucap Sasori, "lusa kita sudah harus membuat video klip, sekolahmu libur 'kan?"

"Ng, karena ujian sudah selesai, sekolahku libur seminggu," jawab Sakura, "dimana lokasi pembuatan video-nya?"

.

.

Gadis pemilik mata emerald ini tertegun melihat lokasi pembuatan video klip yang saat ini sudah ia injak lokasinya. Rerumputan yang sangat luas, seperti padang rumput dengan beberapa tanaman bunga matahari, ini adalah tempat yang sangat Sakura sukai. Tempat ini… tempat dimana dulu dia bersama keluarganya sering piknik saat kedua orang tuanya tidak sedang sibuk bekerja. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori yang kini tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Model sang kakak kuperankan sendiri, agar terlihat lebih dalam hubungannya," ujarnya sambil merangkul pundak Sakura.

"Sasori-nii… terima kasih," ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak sang kakak.

"Iya, jadi ingat dulu kau sering meminta pada ayah dan ibu untuk menikah denganku saat dewasa nanti," ujar Sasori dengan tawa yang lepas.

"Hahaha, masa? Sesayang itukah aku padamu?"

"Yak! Cukup nostalgia-nya." Sasuke menarik kepala mereka masing-masing agar saling menjauh, "ayo siap-siap pembuatan video klip, semakin cepat semakin bagus."

"Iya, iya. Dasar posesif," gerutu Sasori.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan tatapan seperti wajah yang ingin diperhatikan. Sakura sangat tahu kalau Sasuke sedikit cemburu oleh kedekatannya dengan Sasori. Hal itu membuat Sakura senang… karena dulu Gaara tidak pernah cemburu padanya, dicemburui seperti ini membuat Sakura merasa sangat dicintai…

Cinta…

Sakura bahkan tidak pernah mendengar Sasuke mengatakan cinta padanya. Kenapa gadis itu baru sadar sekarang?

"Sakura, pakai baju ini," ujar Deidara yang memberikan sebuah celana pendek jeans, tanktop pink yang digabungkan dengan kaos sabrina warna putih.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura.

Selama proses pembuatan video, Sasuke melihat semakin hari Sakura semakin terlihat bersinar. Aktingnya dengan Sasori sangat menyatu, mungkin karena mereka berdua adalah saudara kandung. Namun, tatapan Sasuke perlahan menyendu, rasanya Sakura terlihat jauh sekarang auranya. Sasuke mengingat kembali kejadian disaat Orochimaru menawarinya masuk ke dalam production house miliknya. Apakah Sakura akan menerima tawaran itu? Atau…

Ah…

Sasuke tidak mau berpikir macam-macam. Tidak apa-apa kalau Sakura ingin menerima tawaran Orochimaru, asalkan gadis itu tetap menjadi model dan kekasihnya. Sasuke tersenyum, dalam hatinya yang paling dalam—laki-laki itu sangat bersyukur bahwa sekarang Sakura sudah mulai mengepakkan sayapnya. Sakura bukan lagi seperti ulat, saat ini Sakura sedang menjadi kepompong cantik yang akan berubah menjadi kupu-kupu yang indah.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke berpikir. Apabila Sakura menerima tawaran menjadi aktris… apa yang akan dia lakukan? Memotret model lain? Sudah pasti Sakura akan sibuk syuting entah itu drama atau film besar. Jadwal pemotretan dengannya sudah pasti akan berkurang drastis. Apabila itu terjadi… apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Menunggu waktu kosong Sakura? Atau menjadi fotografer model lain?

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Terlalu berpikir serius, sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa Itachi dari tadi memanggilnya, "Ita—"

"Percayalah pada Sakura, sepertinya dia bukan tipe gadis yang akan terbuai oleh ketenaran."

Sasuke menatap sang kakak, mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi saat ini adalah benar. Kalau Sakura terbuai oleh ketenaran, harusnya saat ini pun Sakura sudah mulai sombong dan besar kepala karena sudah memiliki fanbase. "Ya, aku terlalu berpikir negatif."

"Tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya, kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sakura, ya?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan lembut.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Haruskah ia membenarkan tebakan kakaknya itu? Cinta… apakah hal itu memang nyata? Karena Sasuke pikir cinta itu hanyalah ilusi manusia semata, yang dia rasakan pada Sakura hanyalah perasaan suka dan nyaman yang berlebihan sehingga ingin memiliki gadis itu seluruhnya. Tapi kalau cinta…

"Aku tidak tahu, nii-san…"

Itachi sedikit terkejut Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nii-san' setelah sekian lama sang adik tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Bisa ditebak, saat ini Sasuke pasti sedang sangat bimbang.

"Pertimbangkanlah segalanya dengan matang, jangan terbawa suasana dan emosi sesaat," ujar Itachi sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Melihat kakaknya pergi meninggalkan sosoknya—Sasuke kembali tersenyum, namun senyuman itu tidak berlanjut lama karena saat ini—saat pembuatan video sudah hampir selesai setengahnya, dia melihat Sakura lebih memilih bercanda ria dengan Sasori dibanding dirinya. Apakah dirinya sudah dilupakan begitu saja? Atau… ini hanya perasaan takut Sasuke akan kehilangan gadis yang selalu memasang wajah ceria dihadapannya itu?

"Sasuke-kuuun!" panggil Sakura dari kejauhan, gadis itu berlari dan menarik lengan Sasuke, "sinii, aku mau foto denganmu. Sasori-nii, tolong foto kami yaaa!"

Saat Sasori membidikkan kamera pada mereka, Sakura merangkul lengan Sasuke dengan wajah bahagia dan membuat tanda peace pada jarinya menuju kamera. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah pada kekasihnya itu. Terbawa suasana—Sasuke merangkul leher Sakura dan mengikuti gaya gadis yang namanya akan membesar di dunia per-film-an ini.

.

.

"Haahhh~ lelaaah~" keluh Sakura bersender di dalam mobil milik Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat, pulang nanti langsung istirahat," ucap Sasuke sambil menyetir.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sasori menyuruh Sasuke membawa Sakura pulang duluan, karena Sasori merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke. Karena membantu Akatsuki, waktu mereka harus terbuang begitu saja. Jujur, Sasuke merasa berterima kasih pada Sasori, namun percuma… saat ini Sakura lebih memilih tidur di dalam mobil daripada berbincang-bincang dengannya. Dipemberhentian lampu merah, Sasuke tersenyum memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan lembut, ia menyibak pelan rambut Sakura yang terjatuh di wajahnya. Dengan sangat pelan, Sasuke mengambil foto dirinya yang sedang mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sesekali seperti ini, tidak buruk, 'kan?"

"Ngghh~" Sakura terbangun sebentar dan melihat Sasuke lalu tersenyum sebelum kembali tidur.

Rasanya sangat nyaman apabila berada di sisi Sasuke. Sakura sangat menyukainya, seolah Sasuke akan melindunginya dari hal apapun. Dalam kesunyian… perjalanan pun dilanjutkan kembali.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sasuke membangunkan Sakura pelan-pelan, karena tidak mungkin Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke atas. Selain tubuh Sakura terhitung sedikit berat, bisa-bisa orang-orang salah paham melihatnya.

"Sakura, Sakura bangun."

"Ng…?"

"Sudah sampai."

"NG~" Sakura menjawab pelan sambil menggosok pelan matanya.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura, sedangkan gadis itu menempelkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke. Rasanya sangat lelah, beberapa kali Sakura tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ketika di lift, Sakura hampir kembali tidur di pundak Sasuke sambil berdiri. Karena jengkel, Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura dan langsung mencium gadis itu dengan sangat panas dan bernafsu. Membuat kedua mata Sakura terbelalak dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Lampu lift terus berganti, lantai 5, lantai 6, lantai 7, terus sampai lantai 10.

_**Ting.**_

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

Dan Sakura kembali terjaga, seolah rasa kantuk tidak pernah singgah pada dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau usil!"

"Jadi segar, 'kan?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, melihat gadisnya cemberut membuat Sasuke terkekeh dan mencubit pelan pipinya, "Kau seperti bebek kalau begitu, ayo masuk."

Ketika mereka membuka pintu, ruangan itu terasa sangat sepi.

Ini bahaya…

Sasuke mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikirannya pada hal yang akan menjerumus pada adegan yang sangat ia inginkan. "Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, kau tidak apa-apa sendirian?"

"Eh? Tidak menunggu Sasori-nii dulu?" tanya Sakura.

"Katanya masih ada yang harus diurus, adeganmu sudah selesai hari ini, mereka tinggal menambahkan adegan-adegan yang bisa diambil dari perjalanan tadi. Mungkin malam ini mereka sedang meng-edit videonya," jawab Sasuke.

"Heee? Apa artinya Sasori-nii tidak akan pulang?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahu-nya, "Coba kau telepon saja."

Sakura mengambil telepon rumah dan menekan nomor Sasori, "Tidak diangkat~"

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di apartemen ini, "Baiklah, aku akan di sini sampai Sasori datang, aku pinjam kamar dia."

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke kamar Sasori tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura. Tindakannya itu membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya, kenapa sikap Sasuke berbeda sekali padanya? Sakura memasuki kamarnya dengan penuh tanya, sambil mengganti pakaiannya, Sakura masih berpikir ada apa dengan Sasuke. Ketika Sakura teringat kembali kejadian yang terjadi di kamar Sasuke dulu, Sakura langsung sadar dan berlari keluar lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Sasori.

"Ya?" Sasuke membukanya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam, "maaf aku tidak peka, aku tidak akan memancingmu atau menggodamu, aku tidak akan membuatmu merasakan hal yang sebenarnya ingin kau rasakan, aku janji, tapi tolong… temani aku malam ini sampai Sasori-nii datang."

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali… kemudian tertawa menggelegar, "Hahaha, Sakura kau ini… hahaha…"

"Ke-kenapa tertawaaa~?"

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi tersenyum bangga pada Sakura, "Terima kasih."

Dan Sakura pun membalas senyuman sang kekasih.

Sepanjang malam, Sakura dan Sasuke bermain ular tangga sambil meminum kopi. Menunggu Sasori yang tidak ada kabarnya sama sekali, bahkan anggota Akatsuki yang lain juga tidak ada kabarnya, masing-masing ponsel mereka tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi. Sehabis bermain ular tangga, Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk bermain video game, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kadang berpelukan, kadang bertengkar kecil, tidak jarang juga mereka berciuman lembut.

Sampai Sakura tertidur di paha Sasuke yang tertidur duduk di sofa. Sasuke terbangun oleh bunyi bel apartemen, perlahan ia angkat kepala Sakura, lalu ia lihat ke arah jam dinding, ini sudah jam 4 subuh, siapa yang datang pagi-pagi? Ketika Sasuke membuka pintunya.

"Sasori? Itachi?"

"Sudah kuduga Sasuke di sini, terima kasih sudah menjaga Sakura," ucap Sasori.

Kedua wajah mereka terlihat sangat lelah dan sedikit memancarkan aura kekecewaan. Sasuke langsung menyadarinya, dengan bisikan yang pelan agar Sakura tidak terbangun—Sasuke bertanya pada Itachi, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kecewa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke lagi seolah mengerti arti dari gelengan kepala Itachi.

"Sang producer tiba-tiba menolaknya," jelas Sasori sambil menyangga kepalanya memakai kedua tangan yang sikutnya ia letakkan di atas meja, "Akatsuki tidak terselamatkan."

"Alasannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka menemukan band baru yang jauh lebih menjual, padahal awalnya mereka memilih kami," jawab Itachi.

"Tuntut! Ada kontraknya, 'kan?"

"Kami tertipu, salah kami—memang— tidak teliti membaca isi kontrak tersebut karena terlalu senang," jawab Sasori.

Sasuke menatap kedua sosok sahabat itu dengan tatapan nanar, band yang sudah dibangun lima tahun bersama harus bubar begitu saja?

"Sebaiknya aku tidur, rasanya lelah sekali," ucap Sasori.

"Kalau begitu aku pul—"

"Kau tidur di sini saja, kalian bisa tidur di kamarku," potong Sasori pada ucapan Itachi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sakura sedikit membuka matanya da mendengar semua percakapan yang terjadi di ruangan sunyi itu.

.

.

Matahari kembali bersinar, Sasuke lebih dulu terbangun dibanding yang lainnya. Ke dapur adalah tujuan utamanya karena ingin meneguk segelas air, kebiasaan bagus di pagi hari. Sasuke melihat ke arah jam dinding, waktu menunjukkan jam 11. Namun aneh rasanya, kenapa Sakura tidak membangunkan mereka? Dan juga… tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran gadis ber-mahkota pink di ruangan ini. Akhirnya Sasuke mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu kamar milik gadis yang tadi malam baru saja bersenang-senang dengannya. Namun tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Masih tidur kah?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun tidak… perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Sakura…

_**Klek.**_

… tidak ada di kamarnya.

.

.

Langkah itu terus melaju, tidak berhenti sampai tujuannya tercapai. Sakura—gadis bermata emerald yang sedang menatap sebuah gedung besar dan megah, ia menyamakan alamat gedung itu dengan alamat yang tertera pada kartu nama yang kini ia genggam.

"Sepertinya ini," ucapnya yakin.

Dengan pakaian yang sangat modis, celana jeans panjang yang sedikit ketat, sepatu boots coklat yang tingginya sebetis, dipadukan dengan tanktop putih serta syal biru yang melingkar di lehernya—Sakura—mulai memasuki lobby gedung yang bertuliskan 'Manda's House.' Sakura sedikit mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, kenapa nama tempat ini begitu aneh dan terkesan lucu?

Sakura berjalan menuju resepsionis dan tersenyum, "Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang, ada keperluan dengan siapa?" tanya sang resepsionis dengan sangat ramah.

"Uhm, aku ingin bertemu dengan Orochimaru-san, apa dia ada?" tanya Sakura balik.

Ekspresi sang wanita yang memakai seragam merah itu sedikit terkejut, sampai Sakura kembali bertanya, "Ehm… halo? Apakah dia ada?"

"Ah… iya ada, tapi… apakah anda sudah membuat janji dengannya?"

"Belum sih, tapi saat dia memberikan kartu namanya padaku, dia menyuruhku datang kapan saja, begitu katanya," jelas Sakura.

Resepsionis itu beberapa kali mengedipkan kedua matanya, seolah terkejut ketika Sakura menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa mendapat alamat gedung ini, "Apakah anda… Haruno-san?"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sebentar." Wanita itu mengangkat teleponnya dan menekan nomor dua kali sampai nadanya tersambung, "Orochimaru-san, haruno-san ingin bertemu dengan anda. Iya, baiklah." Wanita itu menutup teleponnya, "anda silakan naik ke lantai 26, keluar dari lift langsung belik kiri dan lurus saja sampai ada pintu dengan gagang berbentuk ular."

"U-Ular?!"

"Itu hanya pajangan, beliau memang sangat menyukai ular," jawabnya sambil tersenyum seolah menegrti kenapa Sakura terkejut.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Sakura mulai berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombolnya. Rasanya lama sekali menunggu lift sampai di lantai dasar. Kenapa gedung ini harus mempunyai sampai 26 lantai? Ah, rasanya Sakura terlalu banyak pertanyaan dalam dirinya. Ketika lift sudah terbuka, Sakura tertegun melihat dua sosok yang sangat, sangat, sangat ia kenal. Laki-laki berambut panjang hitam dan satu lagi sedikit mirip Sasuke. Wajah Sakura terlihat merona ketika kedua sosok itu menatapnya dengan intens.

Tetapi, karena sadar bukan saatnya untuk terpesona, Sakura mengangkat dagu-nya dan berjalan melewati dua sosok tersebut, seolah tidak peduli oleh kedua sosok laki-laki tampan itu. Saat pintunya tertutup, kedua sosok itu menatap pada pintu lift yang tertutup dan saling tukar pandang satu sama lain.

"Tidak menyangka aslinya mereka sekeren itu," gumam Sakura saat berada di lift sendirian.

Ketika lift sampai di lantai 26, Sakura menoleh ke arah kiri dan langsung saja menemukan pintu bergagang ular dengan jarak sekitar 10 meter dari lift. Dengan gugup, Sakura membuka pintu itu dan melihat ruangan seperti istana ular, semua serba ular, membuat Sakura tercengang.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Haruno-san."

Sakura sedikit bergidik mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya, ketika ia menoleh, "O-Orochimaru-san…"

"Silakan duduk," ucap Orochimaru, mengantar Sakura pada sofa yang terbuat dari kulit ular, "jadi… sudah kau putuskan?"

"Sebelumnya, apa aku bisa meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sakura terus terang.

"Aku sangat suka pada orang yang langsung pada intinya dan tanpa basa-basi, katakan saja Haruno-san, katakan," ucap Orochimaru.

Sakura menyiapkan hatinya, ia sedikit menggenggam tas yang ia gantung di pundak kirinya, "A-apa kau bersedia menjadi produser video klip dari band Akatsuki kalau aku mau menjadi aktris-mu?"

"Sangat bersedia," jawab Orochimaru langsung. Membuat Sakura sedikit bengong, karena pria dewasa ini sama sekali tidak menandakan adanya penolakan atau keraguan.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Sakura yang kini tidak yakin pada apa yang ia dengar.

"Kau ingin aku menjadi produser mereka? Akan kulakukan, kalau bisa hari ini juga aku akan luncurkan video klip mereka," ujar Orochimaru dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, kemudia ia mencubit pipinya sendiri, memastikan ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Hahaha, ini bukan mimpi, Sakura—boleh kupanggil begitu?" izin Orochimaru.

"I-iya." Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menolak pria yang memakai setelan hitam itu memanggil namanya, namun Sakura merasa… rasanya tidak ingin membuat pria ini sedih.

"Lalu, apalagi permintaanmu?" tanya Orochimaru.

Entah kenapa, tidak ada perasaan curiga sama sekali pada diri Sakura terhadap Orochimaru. Rasanya… seperti kepada Sasuke kini Sakura berhadapan. Sakura tersenyum dan membungkuk, "Terima kasih banyak, sudah tidak ada lagi permintaanku."

"Besok temui aku lagi, bawa band Akatsuki padaku, aku akan meluncurkan video klip mereka."

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk lagi, "Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak Orochimaru-san."

"Lusa, kau pelajari kontrakmu, kalau sudah kau tanda tangani, minggu depan kau akan mulai syuting untuk drama baru kami yang berjudul 'Forbidden Love'," ucap Orochimaru sambil mendekati sosok Sakura dan mengangkat dagu gadis itu, "akan kubuat kau menjadi aktris nomor satu di dunia."

Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang, bukan karena wajah Orochimaru, tapi karena ucapan Orochimaru yang terkesan sangat nyata. Membuat Sakura merasakan antusias yang berlebihan. Sakura tersenyum penuh dengan percaya diri. Ini adalah langkah awal Sakura di dunia per-film-annya, sampai suatu hari nanti… nama Sakura-lah yang memenangkan beberapa penghargaan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A/N : balesin review dulu bisa keleus yaa~

Qamara : iya loohhh, aku juga heran, kenapa fict ini berbunga-bunga bingitz, hahahahaa mungkin faktor aku lagi bahagia kali ya :v SaiIno ngga ada hubungan apa-apa kok, sama sekali ngga ada, mereka pure hubungannya sebatas model dan fotografer :3

Lhylia : aku juga ngakak pas baca lagi, heran kok bisa bikin ide begitu :v

Y.O.G : lagu Sasori nanti dijelasin saat video klip nya udah disiarin, orochimaru ngga jahat kok, baik bingitz malahan :3

Kashiya : iyaaa, aku jadi suka bgt sama Hinata buatanku sendiri :v SasuSaku happy ending bgt kok di fict ini :3

Vanilla : iya gpp kok, pendapat jujur itu jauh lebih aku hargain :D , aku emang sengaja bikin Sakura kayak gitu diawalnya, malah nanti kedepannya lebih nyebelin lagi. Maklum masih 17 tahun, beda sama Ino dan Hinata yang udah 21 tahun :3 agak murahan ya? Yaaa~ begitulah remaja2 di sana :v

JJ cassie : iyaaa, typo itu membunuhku hahahaa, banyak yg ngakak lah sasuke jadi sasuek :v

Kim Ia so : orochimaru ngga ada hubungan apa-apa sama Sasuke :3

Yera0ciemutt : hahahaa, ngga marah-marah kok, Cuma memepringati saja kalau minta update itu yang sopan lah :3 perbedaan baku dan tidak baku? Ehm… apa ya hahahaaa, mungkin baku itu lebih pake kamu kalau tidak baku lebih ke lo atau kau ._.

Bubu 3 : aku dapet inspirasi… dari mana ya, hahahaa… ngalir begitu aja sih di pikiran alur ceritanya ._. Dan nggak! Bukan dari drama korea sama sekali, aku bukan pecinta korea ._.

Uchizume Angel : hehehee, aku suka bingung kalau ditanya dapet inspirasi dari mana, hhmmm… mungkin… mungkin nih ya, mungkin faktor cita-cita aku selain jadi dokter hewan itu adalah jadi model. Tapi kalau untuk alur cerita ya mengalir begitu aja di kepala XD untuk konflik, kita lihat nanti yaaa… kalau aku kasih tau terlalu spoiler hehehee, yang jelas Orochimaru ngga jahat kok :3

: salam kenal juga yaaa :3 aamin, semoga kesibukan aku lancar jaya kayak jalan tol luar kota kalau weekday T^T

Luca Marvel : orochi ngga jahat kok :3

DavinLee : ngga ada NaruHina di siniiii, lemon mungkin masih jauh banget, lagi fokus ke cerita dulu :3

Kyousuke : bener deh, diantara semua review, aku suka bgt sama review mu Kyousuke :3 salam kenal juga ya :D makasih banyak banget udah dikasih tahu kalau gaya pembahasan aku jadi flat, aku juga kurang ngerti kenapa jadi begini, mungkin karena udah jarang baca-baca novel lagi dan yaaap! Tebakan kamu bener bangeeeet, cerita ini jadi gampang ketebak ya? Tapi tapi tapi… ngga semuanya bener loohhh :p dan makasih banyak masukannya atas edit edit sebelum publish hahahaa, aku mulai belajar untuk edit dulu sebelum publish demi kenyamanan pembaca juga.

SuMeRoDii : hahahahaa, semesum itukah aku? XD ngga lah, aku lagi ngga mau bikin lemon dulu, nanti aja bener-bener di pertengahan cerita. Sekarang mau fokus ke cerita dulu :3

Untuk yang reviewnya ngga aku jawab maaf ya, soalnya ada banyak yang pertanyaannya sama dengan reviewer yang lain :3 oh iya satu lagi… namaku bukan ve tapi fitri yang dituliskan dari V dan 3 (three) hehehehee… udah segitu aja dulu, sampai bertemu lagi di chapter depan :*

XoXo

Hanasaka Chizuru

A.K.A

V3 Yagami


End file.
